Dark Child of Prophecy
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Everyone knows that Naruto is the child prophecy but what if a few things changed and he was no longer the child of prophecy but... The Dark Child of Prophecy. No real pairings just implied. READ PROFILE
1. Prolog: Dark Child of Prophecy

**New story**

**Pairings**

**Minato/Kushina**

**Mito/?**

**Naruto/? No real pairing just implied. Like Boyfriend/Girlfriend.**

**Nagato not an Uzumaki**

**Will have some Star Wars elements. You'll know it when you see it.**

**Good Orochimaru Good Itachi No Uchiha clan massacre**

* * *

**Prolog: Dark Child of Prophecy**

A man in black armor covered from head to toe, his face covered by a black and red full face mask, fell to the ground. His breathing heavy and labored. This man _was_ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he was dying. Slain by a close loved one.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

How did it come to this? How...? Have I succeeded in what I tried to accomplish? I... I am the Dark Child of Prophecy. At least... I think I am. I wonder... was my sister the true Child of Prophecy? How did it come to this? Slain... by my own sister. Oh... now I remember. It started... 18 years ago. When we were born. My twin sister and I.

* * *

**(Mass Story Flash Back)**

18 years ago the nine tailed fox was taken from our mother Kushina, by a man. He put us on this path. Me on this path. My father, Minato Namikaze fought and sealed the Kyuubi, 1 half into my younger twin sister and the other half back into our mother Kushina. Although our father said he meant to seal it in me instead of Mito, named after our great great grandmother Mito Uzumaki, my sister. But he was in a hurry and grabbed her by mistake. Not that either me or Mito blamed him. Growing up was alright. Mito was hailed as a hero just like father and mother for holding back the Kyuubi once more. Sometimes I felt like I didn't belong in the family. Sometimes I'd be forgotten in favor of Mito, but I didn't mind. She was a hero. I... was just a son of a hero and a brother of a hero. But no matter what we were close. When we we're younger we shared the same bed, not like that you sick pervs. Like twin brother and sister.

I was 5 when I heard of pervy godfather Jiraiya and the Child of Prophecy warning. I was coming from the bathroom when I heard my mother yell at the old guy.

"Say that again Jiraiya!" My mother said, in a dangerous tone I've heard before when some Uchiha named Fugaku would try to get my sister married to his youngest son.

"It's a prophecy I heard from the elder Toad Sage years back." He said

(Small flashback)

_"Many years from now, a child will be born, this child will be the first male born Uzumaki of the all female Uzumaki clan. This child, well hold the fate of not only the ninja world, but the world as a whole. He was either save the world... or destroy it. And but a signal action he will make will affect his future. The path of Light and salvation. Or the path of Darkness and destruction." The elder toad sage said._

_"And... what is this action?" A younger Jiraiya asked the old toad on one knee._

_"The action that will decide the fate of the world... will be a small simple act of kindness."_

(Small flash back end)

"That's what he said to me." He finished.

"So, our boy is destined to save the world. Wow, how many mothers can say that their son will save the world." Kushina looked happy.

"Kushina, he might destroy the world as well." Jiraiya said.

"Are you saying my baby boy will destroy the world Jiraiya! I hope not, no boy of mine will become evil!" Kushina defended her son.

"All I'm saying is that he could. I mean, come on Kushina. Even I at first thought a male born Uzumaki would never exists. I mean no matter what all Uzumaki women give birth to females. When I heard that Naruto was born I froze. I remembered what the old toad said and everything he ever said has come true." Jiraiya defended.

"I don't care! Naruto will not become evil Jiraiya! Your toad sage has gone senile if he thinks that my boy will become evil!" Kushina made her way to the door. "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to tuck my babies in bed." She finished.

I ran to my and Mito's room. I jumped in bed with Mito.

"Brother?"

"Shh! Go back to sleep. Mother is coming." I say quietly.

Soon after our mother walked in. She kissed us on our foreheads. "Goodnight mama's special baby girl. Good night mama's special baby boy." She said to us.

"Night mama." We said together.

I wasn't less loved then my sister in the family. Just by the village. Council and all. When we we're 5 we came into our own so to speak. I looked more like dad and acted like mom, while Mito looked more like mom and acted like dad. The only two things that we had in common 1: we both had blue eyes and 2: we both had whisker mark from birth. From the Kyuubi no less. However, it was when we were 6 that everything went to hell for me and my family. It was here that the small simple act of kindness was now. It was our first day at the ninja academy. Father as at his Hokage desk doing paper work. Or really watching his shadow clones do the paper work while he lay on the sofa in the office of his. Mother was walking us to school. We made it out of the gate when.

"Oh no!" Mito yelled checking herself.

"What?" Mother asked.

"I forgot my kunai holster inside the house! I thought I grabbed it." Mito yelled.

"Mito you dummy." I yelled at her.

"Naruto that's not nice." Mother scolded me.

"I'll go back and get it!" Mito was about to run in.

"No, I'll go get it. Where is it?"

"On the desk near our room." Mito told me.

"Got it. I'll be back in a moment." I ran into our home. Searching for my sister's kunai holster. I looked for it all around the room and the dresser. "Dang it! It's never where Mito puts it." Then I saw it. Right in front of my face. "Oh. Well, I take it back." I walked up to it and picked it up. "Got ya." I heard a sound. A hissing sound. I looked at the hissing sound. It was a paper bomb where my sister's kunai holster. A red seal array was then showed; it traveled all around our home. I was too shocked to move. "Oh Shi"

**(BOOM)**

A massive explosion accrued, and I was set on fire from head to toe.

"AHHHH!"

"NARUTO!

Outside my mother yelled. But I was in too much pain. I felt the fire burn me skin off, it burned me to even to this day I remember seeing a man in an orange mask. I never thought about it.

"NARUTO!" I heard my mom yell. She gasped in shock when she saw me on fire. She used a strong water jutsu and it put me out. But the damage was done to me.

She took me to the hospital where Tsunade and the best doctors tried to save my life. And they... unfortunately... succeed. They saved my life. But that's all they saved.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Tsunade was looking at Naruto's chart. She and a dozen doctors spent the better part of 2 days trying to save Naruto's life. But the damage to his body was devastating. Tsunade walked up to Kushina, Minato and Mito.

"How bad is it Tsunade?" Minato asked in a fearful voice.

Tsunade sighed. "Bad, 94% of his body suffered 3rd degree burns, the other 6% suffered 1st and 2nd degree burns. I thought he was going to die 8 times in the first 12 hours of surgery alone. He's alive by sheer willpower alone." She told them. Kushina and Mito where crying hugging Minato. Minato was trying to comfort his family. "But I'm afraid that is where the good news ends." She didn't want to say what she was going to say next.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked fearful.

"The damage by the fire... destroyed his chakra system." Tsunade waited.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE!" Minato asked. Fire doesn't destroy chakra.

Tsunade took a breath. "The fire was laced with corrosive chakra. This was no accident Minato. Someone tried to kill your son." She said. "The ANBU that you sent to investigate said they found a burned paper. It was destroyed by the fire but they said that it had a chakra signature that they couldn't identify before it turned to dust. I can only assume that this was an assassination attempt."

"Oh no." Kushina had a relation.

"What is it honey?" Minato asked his wife.

"Mito said that she forgot her kunai holster. She was going to get it herself when Naruto went for her. Could Mito be the real target?" Kushina was fearful. Some tried to kill her son and may be after her daughter.

"Maybe. But Naruto, I'm afraid, won't be able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. His body is too damaged to use Taijutsu. And all of his internal organs suffered manger trauma. Again, Naruto by all counts should be dead. But he lives." Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and had to leave.

Inside Naruto heard the conversation. A lone tear left his eye as the machines kept him alive. His dream to be Hokage... up in flames.

It took 6 months before Naruto could leave the hospital. Even then he needed to be brought in weekly for an exam to make sure he was alright. Naruto no longer looked like his father. Without everything he used to cover himself with, he was bald, pale white and all of his body was either scar tissue or looked like a skeleton. The few parts of his body that were somewhat alright was the top right corner of his head. But it didn't matter. His body was so badly damage his muscles were all but gone. He needed a cane to help him walk. His sister and mother was always near him. Also because of his damaged body he never left his room unless it was for the bathroom, to eat with the family or for his checkups. But he couldn't eat normal food anymore, just baby food as his damage was that severe. He also needed a respirator to help him breath for the rest of his life. Even his eyes were no longer the same. The fire had damaged them as well they turned yellow and where was white was now red.

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

It was when I was 7 when I was heading for my parents room. Mito and got our own rooms because if she hugged me she could injury me. And that's what I wanted to talk about. Neither of us liked it. It was said that Uzumaki twins don't like to be away from each other. I guess that we are the same. However I could feel my body weakening, there would be no point to keep me alive longer then necessary. When Mito is old enough to let go. That is where I heard the news my mom and dad got that day. I had another check up and I saw the face grandma Tsunade made.

"Why!" I heard my mom yell. "Why is it that we are cursed like this Minato? Our son is barely alive because of someone that hates us! He lost his dream to be Hokage like you. To be great like the both of us. Why! Why it is that he must lose his life too!" My mom said crying into our father's chest.

I knew they were talking about me. So I continued to listen in on the conversation.

"I know. I'm sorry. We can't let this discourage Naruto or Mito. All we can do is make Naruto's last mouths of life as conformable as possible." Minato told his grieving wife.

"Why!" She was crying even more now. "Why must we lose our son to gain another child?"

I was shocked. My mom was pregnant. With a younger sibling a sister or brother. We didn't have to wait long. 8 months or so later our mom gave birth to a baby girl; she must have been pregnant for a while. She was a bundle of energy. Mom named her Naruko. I didn't understand it at the time. But they named her after me. But I felt my life waning. I would cough more and more. Mito looked worried for me. I saw mom and dad looked fearful for my life as well. They knew my time was almost at an end. I knew my time was almost at an end.

One day mom left to walk Mito to school with Naruko. Dad was at work and I was left by myself again. I felt my time coming near. I cried for the first time since I heard that my dream was gone. My regret was I wouldn't see my sister become the Hokage. The first female Hokage like our mother wanted. I would fight. I would fight to stay alive long enough to see my sister become Hokage. I vowed that day I would. But...

"Well well well what do we have here?"

I heard a voice. I was almost fearful. I saw an orange mask, with a spiral. I remembered it as the same one that I saw when I was on fire. Fear came back to my eyes.

"Abandoned by your own family." He said to me. "Abandoned to die alone... how does that feel Naruto?" He asked.

"My family loves me! They didn't abandoned me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh? Then how did I get in here again?" I didn't answer. "I would tell you why but I really don't care to tell you right now. I'm just going to leave you a going away present." He placed a paper right above me, just out of reach. He also tossed my cane out the window. I was stuck until mom got home or Rin got there to watch over him she was suppose to be there by now. "I do hope you enjoy my present to you. Think of it as punishment to your mother and father for ruining my plans. I've also placed the same seals all around your home." He smiled evilly. "But I'm not done Naruto." He raised his blade. Then he cut off my right arm. Just above the elbow. I didn't scream. I saw his face, he was mad that I didn't. I saw the anger in his lone eye. He then cut off both of my legs just above the knee. I did not scream. He was beyond pissed now. I just smiled at him. "What's the matter... can't make a kid younger... then ten scream?" I smiled at his anger. Not the best thing to do but I did it.

"Goodbye child. I do hope you die painfully." He said then vanished in a vortex like thing.

I heard the hissing sound. I looked to the seal; I had 60 or so seconds before it blew. I knew I couldn't escape. I grabbed my note pad that was near me. I left one last message to my family. Then I tossed it out the window. Soon after, I was engulfed in flames once again. I didn't yell. I didn't scream. I let the flames consume me. I didn't give that asshole the satisfaction that he managed to make me cry out in pain.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kushina came home when she heard that there home was once again torched. She fell to her knees. She almost dropped her new born baby. The ANBU were looking for the son of the forth Hokage. Looking through the ruble. Mito came home and screamed when she saw her home where her brother was.

Hours passed and the ANBU didn't find a body just an arm and 2 legs. They looked like they belonged to a child. It could have only been one person. Naruto was declared dead. Later that day.

"Kushina-sensei." Kushina looked up to see a purpled haired ANBU approach her. It was one of her students, Yugao. "I found this near your home. It's Naruto's." She handed her Naruto's note pad. It had many notes in it that he kept. She hugged it close. She had lost everything about her son.

Later that week the Namikaze family had a funeral for Naruto.

It would be weeks before Kushina found Naruto's last note. "MINATO!" Kushina yelled. Both Mito and Minato, both still grieving over Naruto death, ran to Kushina. She was holding Naruto's note pad close to her chest. Crying her eyes out. Minato was trying to comfort his wife, she was still not over Naruto's death. Kushina dropped the note pad Mito picked it up.

"Look at the last page." Kushina said while crying.

Mito crawled up close to her parents and turned to the last page. It read.

_This will be my last note in this book. As I will die soon. _

_To my Mother, father and two younger sisters Naruko and Mito._

_I love you. No matter what I will always love you._

_As I am about to die I will tell you who killed me._

_A man in an orange mask with a spiral on it to his eye. He did it to me the first time._

_Burned me beyond recondition and now this time with my death. _

_He said it is punishment to mom and dad for stopping his plains._

_I love you all... good bye._

_Love Naruto_

That was the last note Naruto wrote before he died. The family cried but Kushina and Minato were angry. The man that set their life and made their oldest daughter a Jinchuuriki and now killed their only son. Mito however, made a promise. A vow.

"I promise you big brother. I will kill this man." Mito vowed. But she needed to get strong. She trained and trained hard. She trained all the time. Sometimes not paying attention unless it was training. However, her Mother and younger sister prevented her from become an avenger. She became kind to her little sister over the years. The young girl was told how her older now dead brother said he would be Hokage someday. Now her older sister will do it for him. Little Naru was also always around Mito, Mito didn't mind. She turned from the path of the avenger before she could walk it. Her sister and parents helped with that. But she will still kill the man that first destroyed her older brother's dream then later killed him.

Time passed and now she was 12. She didn't graduate early as her parents didn't want her too. She didn't care, she would graduate with her friends and be a great ninja. She hoped that she could bring her brother's murder to justice. But for some reason, a reason she could not explain, she felt that her brother wasn't dead. "Brother, if you're dead, please, watch me." She said. "And if you are alive. Wait for me, wait for me to find you and bring you back home." She had a tear in her eye. She will always miss her big brother.

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

However, I did not die that day.

(Small flash back)

I was on fire when another vortex opened. A man with long black spiky hair with armor came into view. I recognized him from book. Madara... Uchiha.

"It would seem that my ware ward apprentice did this to you child." With a wave of his hand, the fire was put out. But the burns were already great. I wouldn't live this time. I was too weak for before. All this man did was making me suffer longer. "My old apprentice has turned from my teachings." He said as he picked me up. "Come child, I need a new apprentice. One that will be stronger than him. I wonder if what I'm doing is the right thing." We left into another vortex he made.

(Small flash back end)

We left and arrived into a village. And it was raining. "Nagato!" He yelled.

A man rushed to him. Along with a blue haired women. She grasped and nearly vomited at the site of me. I looked like a burnet mummy.

"I need your best to save the child's life. And I need them now." Pain nodded. He knew what was at stake.

When they placed me in a bed the doctors got to work. "My lord his arm must be amputated. We cannot save it." The head doctor said. Nagato nodded.

I was still very much awake. They had no time for pain killers as I was knocking on deaths door. They worked fast. They cut off my arm and worked on my body with an experimental procedure. They replaced my arms and legs with metal limbs. Connected to my nervous system. But my body was frail and would break. So they encased me in a metal suit, or imprisoned me as it were, because from now on I would die without it. It was black, with a built in respirator as they were told I needed one for life. They put the respirator over my mouth and connect it to my face. I could lower it for a bit if I wanted. Not that I needed too. Then finally a face mask. The back came first, covering the back of my head with locks for the mask. It covered my face with a long but small eye visor it was red and black. It went over my respirator to cover my weakness as it were. **(AN: Think Darth Raven's mask)** The locks clicked locked. I was reborn as it were. Or, I was cursed with the affliction of living. It took a few mouths to get use to my new body. But I wasn't in any pain anymore. In fact, I felt nothing. No pain, no happiness, no nothing. I was alive but not alive at the same time. I was... just there.

Madara came up to me soon after that was over and done with.

"Come young one. First we must think of a new name for you. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is dead. You are a new being now. What shall your name be?" Madara asked me.

I thought about it. I couldn't think of one for a while. I like my name, it meant hope to me and my family. But I wasn't Naruto anymore. I was someone else. Something else. I was no longer the son of a hero. I was the product of a villain. I was...

"You're new name is... Darth Nemesis." He told me. Then it was done, it was then that I became the thing that Jiraiya feared. I became the ninja's world destroyer. The Dark Child of Prophecy.

"Come Darth Nemesis, we have much to do." Madara said to me.

He told me everything he told his first apprentice. How the Sage of the six paths was really a women. His and the first Hokage's mother. His plan to untie the world under the banner of the leaf village. But his old student just waited to rule the world, not help it like he wanted. Now that I wanted. He trained me. Now that I had a new body I could fight. But I was no ninja. Never was going to be. But now I was something else. I was great and grand. Soon after Madara had me make a sword. I made it out of obsidian black metal. Madara placed seals that allowed red lighting past through it. The electricity made my sword able to cut through anything. And so it did. People place or thing my sword went through anything I wanted it to pass through. At age ten I had killed over 100 people. Not a lot compared to some, but I'm just starting. Madara also taught me strategy and tactics. So I could be unmatched by anyone else in the world. Something his old apprentice didn't take the time to do. It was when I turned 11 that Madara passed away leaving me with the burden to fulfill his desire. To unite the world under one banner. I will deliver, at any cost. Even if my mother and sister must sacrifice something. But before he died he told me one last thing.

"Darth Nemesis, there is one final thing you must know. The tailed beasts were once a whole creature. But my mother, the first Sage of the Six Paths broke it apart as you know, but what I didn't tell my other apprentice as he had no patience for this, the tailed beast needed to be sealed in a particular order. With the 9 tails being the last one to be sealed. As it has not only the most power but has the most intelligence. Sealing them out of order would not work and you would lose everything you worked for." He took one of his final breaths. "I will tell you what you need to know..." There he told me what I needed to know to seal the tailed beasts. I smiled, a cruel smile. I just needed all of the Jinchuuriki alive for it to work. I would take my time. But it will work.

For a full year I allowed Nagato or Pain to run Akatsuki. It didn't matter to me. We had 10 members strong. Pain, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Daidara, Orochimaru and myself. 10 of us, 9 tailed best. Simple really we each capture one. Daidara will get 1, Hidan will get 2, Sasori will get 3, Orochimaru will get 4, Kakuzu will get 5, Kisame will get 6, I'll get 7, Pain will get 8 and I'll get 9. We'll change as needed but that was simple. But we needed to prepare first. So we acted like a mercenary group. Doing jobs for money, Kakuzu loved this part. As he knew the best places to get the best deals and the most money. Although the rest of the group thought we needed money we didn't. It was just a front like any other. Only I knew what was needed and what was going to happen for my goals. But this was a fine mask. Now that I was 12, it was time to move. To make everything I worked for, come true.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

10 see through figures came together in a dark cave.

"So, where going after the tailed beasts now?" Asked one of the holograms asked.

"Yes, in order to complete the goal of we, The Akatsuki, we need all of the tailed beasts." One with a ripple like patter in his eyes answered.

"Getting the tailed beasts will be no easy feat, not for any of us." One with serpent like eyes said.

"That's true." One with a raspy voice said. "However I'm sure that we can attain them." The man was in a mask said he also had a black cape and a hood.

"And what would you know of this matter?" Asked the serpent one again.

"If you're unsure of your skills, you can always leave." The masked man said again.

"Enough, we still have a little time before we go after them. Just aware of the fact that we are after them. That is all." 8 of the 10 left the meeting.

"This is getting annoying." The mask man said.

"I know. But true peace is not easy to come by. Nor is it easy to keep." The man with the strange eyes said.

"I know. But if all goes according to plan, we will have peace." The masked man said again. "I'm going to check on something. But we cannot let this opportunity past up. The 5 great nations are more divided than ever, this is the best chance to achieve our goal." The masked man left. The final man left soon after.

"I don't trust that boy Nagato." A blued haired women said.

"Me nether Konan. But despite that he is powerful. We need him as much as he needs us. He can't do it alone and we can't do it without him. For now, he is on our side. If we need too, we will kill him. After all, we made that boy into what he is, and I can destroy him just as easily. " A man with red hair now known as Nagato said.

"I know, but the boy... he has more evil than Madara. And only we know that the man is truly dead as of last year. He is hiding his power. It is great." Konan said once more.

"I know. Only the true god of this world knows what Madara trained the boy in. In the short amount of time Madara managed to train him the boy would have become strong. All ninja's have their secrets Konan. You, me, Madara, and all others. The boy will helps us... for now. But he knows that he is no match for me." Nagato finished. Konan didn't say it, but she hoped it was true.

* * *

**With Darth Nemeses **

Nemeses was tinkering with something. Below him an unmoving army of an unknown amount of the white Zetsu. "Soon, this army will be greater than before." He said to himself.

"Are you sure **no one else** needs to know of **this**?" Zetsu said.

"No, no one else. Your ability makes you one of the more lethal of Akatsuki." Nemesis said. "The others may have nice big jutsu but you are out spy, combined that with your morphing ability we can't lose."

Zetsu nodded. "How many **clones** have you made **so far**?" He asked.

"Not much... only about 50,000." He answered. "Go back to what you were doing. I need you to find all of the tailed beasts." Zetsu nodded once more and left. "It's not enough. Not for my plan to work. I still need at least 50,000 more." He went back to work.

* * *

**(Leaf Village)**

Elsewhere in the world, while Zetsu was finding all of the locations of the Jinchuuriki, and Akatsuki was still doing their mercenary work. The world moved on. Ninja were growing, fighting and dying, in a never ending cycle of hate.

However, a little heroine was in the works, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Minato Uzumaki Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. A vary long name but it works. She was training, she was going to be the first female Hokage, she even started to act like her mother a bit more. But not as much as her little sister, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. The prankster from hell.

"Naruko! Get back here!"

"You've cross the line this time Naruko!"

Two Chunin were chasing the 5 going on 6 year old little girl of the Hokage. It seemed that, as a graduation gift to her sister, the little hell raiser pained the Hokage faces. The first Hokage looked like Might Guy. The second Hokage looked like he was saying "I like the little Orange book so does Sarutobi." While the third Hokage was saying "Shhh." The forth Hokage looked annoyed at the other 3 while next to him said "Greatest Dad Ever!" The on the space next to that it said "Reserved for Mito Uzumaki Namikaze" Then next to that it said, "Reserved for Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Lord Hokage we have an emergency!" A man yelled.

Minato sighed. "You'd better bringing me something important, and don't tell me it's Naruko again!"

"But, it is Naruko again. She climbed up the great stone faces!" The first man yelled.

"She put graffiti all over the Hokage faces." Minato sighed again.

**(Back with the chase**)

"Get back here!" One Chunin yelled.

"Na Na!" She gave them a raspberry and vanished around a corner!"

"We have you now! WHAT!" She was gone.

"Fined her!"

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Maybe I should send them back to the academy for a refresher course." Minato said as he watched his youngest make fools out of his Chunin Ninja.

"That's not fair Minato. I mean, she is our little girl." Kushina said to her lover.

"Yes, she is. But she shouldn't be able to out run all of my Ninja. I'm tempted to see if she could outrun my ANBU." He said.

**Back with Naruko**

The Chunin pasted a wood fence. "Get back here!"

Part of the fence fell to revel Naruko. She had reddish blond hair down to her mid back. Along with the family birthmark of whisker marks on her cheeks. She had a cameo pattered jacket and pants. The colors were red, yellow and orange. The only thing out of place was a black Uzumaki Spiral on one shoulder and a white Uzumaki Spiral on the other.

"Man those guys suck at chasing me. No one can take on the Prank Queen of the Leaf Village!" She yelled.

"Oh yea?" Asked a voice all too familiar to Naruko. As she was picked up by her jacket caller.

"AH!"She was turned around. "What are you doing here big sister! You should be training with pervy uncle Kakashi." She said hanging like a cat would if picked up this way.

"We past early, but what are you doing here? You should be in class." Mito pointed at her little sister.

"Uh... we got out early...?" She said/asked.

"Buzz Wrong. Let's go." Mito started to walk to the Hokage tower. While her little sister was flailing trying to get out of her sister's grip.

A little while later. The door of the Hokage's office was opened.

"Aw. How come you used the door? That's so old school." Naruko said disappointedly.

"Kami gave man the ability to make a door. So why not use it?" Mito said. She turned to her parents. "I believe this belongs to you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Naruko waved. She saw Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Hi grandma, hi pervy godfather." She said to the Sannin.

"Naruko do you know how much trouble you're in?" Minato asked his youngest.

Naruko shivered. But then she got a smile. Not one of her happy go lucky smile. No, this one was one of pure evil that would make even the Kyuubi sweat."Mom, dad I have a question." She asked. Her parents looked at her. "You see..." She reached behind her in her pack and pulled out a little orange book. "Pervy godfather gave me this book to read one night when he was tucking me in. I can't read these big words yet but I like the funny pictures." Jiraiya froze and was about to high tail it out of the window when Tsunade grabbed him. "I like this picture on page 69. It kind of looks like mom and dad and aunt Mikoto. See~~~" She showed them the picture. "Why are they wrestling?" She asked.

Kushina snatched the book away, while Tsunade, Minato and Mito blushed. Kushina looked pissed. "Mito, be a dear and take you sister out for ice cream. We need to talk with Jiraiya about a proper way to tuck kids into bed." Kushina said in the kindest smile she could muster. With the sincerity of the Kyuubi.

"Okay mom..." Mito said fearing that the Toad sage had see the last of his days.

"Yea Ice cream!"Naruko yelled happily while still being held like a cat. Outside the door with the door closed.

"You know that was cold right? You left pervy godfather to the wolfs." Mito told her little sister.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Naruko said as a light shined upon her and holy music was playing.

"You mean you didn't want to get in trouble right then and there." Mito said deadpanned.

"That too."

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the left village heard Jiraiya cry out in pain.

Mito she was rubbing a necklace she had. It was white gold with the Uzumaki swirl as it's pendant. It was her half of the Uzumaki twin necklace. Hers was white. When her and her older twin brother got them they had no idea why hers was white while her brothers, Naruto's necklace turned black.

"Thinking about brother?" Naruko asked.

"Yea... I do hope he is fine where he is."

"I'm sure he is sis. I'm sure he's rooting for you in the afterlife waiting for us to join him when our time is done." Naruko said. "If he hasn't pissed off Kami with all of his pranks." Naruko and Mito laughed.

* * *

**(With Nemesis)**

But unknown to them. Their older brother was not in heaven, but in an eternal hell.

"Why am I with you again?" Asked a serpentine man.

"We are here because the first of our objectives is here and he is your target Orochimaru." Nemesis told him.

"Now, remind me, why are you part of this group? You have no skills to speak of." Orochimaru froze when he felt the boy next to him that looked like he was 18 already let out an evil surpassing anything he had felt before. _'What... what evil... Lord Hokage must know of this.'_

"Now if you are done talking we have work to do." Nemesis told Orochimaru.

They continued to walk within the Land of Stone. They walked for days until they felt their target nearby.

"He is here. Are you ready Orochimaru, you'll take part in the first step in what Akatsuki seeks." Nemesis told him.

Orochimaru nodded as the two approached there target. Orochimaru noticed a necklace dangling around the man in blacks neck. "What is that?" He asked.

Nemesis noticed what he was looking at. "That is my own business. Now focus."

Orochimaru nodded once more. Soon they came upon the 4 tailed host. "Roushi... Jinchuuriki of the 4 tails..." Nemesis says.

"Yes, who may I say is asking?" Roushi asked the two in front of him.

"No one you need to know. Just come with us, you are needed." Nemesis said to the older man.

"No thanks boy. I go with no one I must try to understand my power." He told them.

"Too bad we are not giving you a choice in this matter." Orochimaru said.

Nemesis watched as Orochimaru engaged the Jinchuuriki. He just watched as Orochimaru was just like a snake in battle. Even though that none of Orochimaru physical attacks will do nothing to this one his cunning made him the perfect choice to capture the target. The lave that the partial formed tailed beast is what made the target hard to get. Then finally the battle was coming to an end...

"It seems that Orochimaru was not up to the task..." Nemesis said. He saw Orochimaru being burned alive by the Jinchuuriki.

**"Got ya!"** Roushi yelled at his victory, although he was tried and breathing hard. he had almost forgot the man in black that let his comrade die without moving a muscle.

"How sad... that this is over so soon..." He said to the older man.

**"What?"** True to his word, as soon as he said that, Orochimaru came from behind and unleashing a gas. A gas that would have killed a lesser man, but not a Jinchuuriki. No it only put him out.

"Excellent. Now we have one of the tailed beasts, only 8 more to go." Orochimaru said he saw his partner nod. Orochimaru grabbed the body. "Come on. I don't know how long he will be out."

"Leave that to me. I have some seals that will make him as weak as an normal person his age." Nemesis slapped over a dozen seals on the man. Covered from head to toe in seals, the Jinchuuriki of the 4 tails was now captured.

"That... was tiring..." Orochimaru said.

"You faced a tailed beast. It is to be expected. You did well to win Orochimaru, not many can claim the same. But we must move on." Nemesis said.

_'This Darth Nemesis is quite an enigma. I can't figure him out. But, for him to make _me_ of all people freeze with such little effort... he must be stronger than me. He even might be as strong as Lord Hokage.'_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

The two returned to the main hide out in the Rain Village.

"Your late." The 'leader' of the Akatsuki said.

"The Jinchuuriki was a little tougher than first expected. But it is done. We have the 4 tailed host." Nemesis said as he placed the man in a cell.

"Good. We have taken the first step in making our goals come true. We still have a ways to go. Darth Nemesis." The leader looked at the full body armor masked man.

"Yes my lord?"

"The leaf village will be hosting the Chunin Exam in a mouth or 2. Thanks to the information you gave us we know that the odds of the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki will participate. This will be a golden opportunity to get one of the 2 Kyuubi hosts." He said to the man.

"I understand. We will get at least one of them." Nemesis said.

"Good. We'll be in touch. Dismissed." The leader vanished.

Orochimaru and Nemesis left the cave like hide out. "So... Orochimaru..." Nemesis started. Orochimaru looked at him. "It seems that we will be going to your old village... any... lovers there that I might need to know about? I don't want one showing up and you not wanting to fight her." He said.

Orochimaru gave him a scowl. "No, everyone I care for is dead. I have no one left in this world."

"That's something we have in common." This shocked Orochimaru, some information for free. "I too have nothing left in this world. My family is gone to me. I have no past, not anymore. And my future is death." He said in a cryptic manner.

Orochimaru didn't get what he said. "Why is your future death?"

"Time and death are the only absolute thing in this world. Everything withers with time. Then death takes what's left. No matter how fast you are, time cachets you. No matter how strong, death defeats you. You can prolong as long as you want. But everyone will die one day. Even I." He told the snake Sanin.

"You sound like you want to die. Me, I want live forever, to learn every jutsu this world has to offer."

"Is that why you left the leaf village? Because you wanted to be immortal?" Nemesis asked the man.

"Yes."

"That's foolish. Knowing all the jutsu in the world will not give you unsurpassable strength." Nemesis said. "Everyone is born with a certain amount of power. Once that power reaches its peak, it starts to die. No one can stop it. You are born with it. I am born with it. The leader and everyone else. Trying to be immortal it pointless. For you will still die. No matter what." Nemesis said.

"Hum... I will have to disagree."

"That is fine. I did not join to chance you. Let's just get ready for our job then go about our own business." He said to the snake Sannin he again nodded."We have much to do until then. So get ready for any type of reunion that might accrue."

_'This aura, its far more evil than Kyuubi.'_ Orochimaru shivered. _'I... I feel like an ant next to a god.'_

"This is where we part ways for now. I must check on something." Nemesis vanished in a black portal.

Orochimaru did what he did best. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He doubted that He, Tsunade and Jiraiya could beat this guy. This boy. He needed to find Jiraiya and warn him. He headed to a nearby town where Jiraiya would be staying in case would contact him during his reports on the Akatsuki. This being the most important yet. However, unknown to Orochimaru, he was being followed.

_'I have to warn them. This... thing is after Minato's daughter and his wife. Good thing he always leaves to somewhere.'_ Orochimaru made it to the small town he hoped to find. He walked unnoticed by the rest of the world. Until he found a bath house and heard giggling. "Found him."

* * *

**(With Nemesis)**

Nemesis was walking alone in a forest. Searching for the 7 tails host. He knew what he was looking for. A young girl with mint green hair bronze colored skin and orange eyes. He was searching in the Waterfall village area. He knew what he was doing, to an extent. He knew that he would change this girls life, for better or for worse he will change it. He felt her close.

"Halt! State your business in Waterfall!" Yelled his target.

"Fu... Jinchuuriki of the 7 tails. My business is you." He stated.

"M-me...?" She stuttered.

"Yes. You, I've come for you." Nemesis said to the girl.

"Why me?"

"You have something I need, something I want."

"You mean the tailed beast inside me right." She stated.

"Yes."

"Will... will it hurt?" She asked frightened.

"Hurt?"

"You're going to kill me right? I just want to know if it will hurt." Fu asked again. Knowing that her fate would be death even if she fought this person in front of her.

"I do not know if it will or not. But what I can promise you is that if my goal is reached, no matter how it is reached, you will know peace." Nemesis showed a side he never showed anyone.

"Peace? As in, peace of the dead?" Fu asked.

"Yes, and no. If my plan works you will know peace. That is all I can promise you. As to your death, you will not die yet. You will be held in a room made just for you until you are needed. You'll be treated right if that is what your afraid of. And no one will take advantage of you. If they try to, they know the penalty for trying such an act." He told her. Trying to get her to trust him enough to go with him without a fight.

Fu nodded. "I have a request, if it's not too much to ask." She said.

"Depending on the request, I might be able to grant it." His voice was hollow, yet to her it was kind.

"Will... you come and talk to me, sometimes when you're not busy? Maybe... be, I don't know, a friend?" She asked shyly.

Nemesis tilted his head. Was she serious? He looked into her eyes and saw the loneliness she suffered all her life. Then he remembered something Madara told him. '_Nemesis, Jinchuuriki are not well treated. No matter where they live odds are when you face one they will either be full of hate. Or loneliness. If it is loneliness they fell it will be easier to get them to trust you. You might not like it but it beats having to fight them. Just know, just as the human body craves the touch of another human, the human mind desires someone to be there for them. A friend as it where. Female hosts tend to want a friend over male hosts who just hate everything. Remember my words Nemesis, they might save you one day.'_ He nodded. "That will not be so hard to do. Very well, if you come with me I'll be your friend." The condition wasn't a problem for Nemesis. It was just a strange concept to him. He saw the girl brighten up at his words.

"Thanks, My name is Fu, what's yours?" She asked.

"I am Darth Nemesis. You may call me Darth Nemesis or just Nemesis. Now come. We may get to know each other on the way to our base." He said.

As they walked to the base they talked to each other. Or rather, Fu talked and Nemesis listened. He wondered if it wasn't too late to change the deal. But that thought was brushed aside. She was better company than any of the other Akatsuki members would ever be. Once you get past her talking. But then again, her voice was better than any of the other... you know what, he would exchange any of the other Akatsuki members for her in a heartbeat. "I must stop you there. For you see, we are here." He told her.

"Oh. Um... that was a long walk. Do you go for long walks with all of the girls." She asked trying to get an emotion out of the man next to her.

"No. You're the first girl I've spoken to in person... in quite some time." He told her.

"Oh... um, why is that?"

"I'll tell you another day."

They walked in the cave door and soon was in a massive room.

_"Well, it seems your were successful."_

"Yes. I was."

_"Good. We are that much closer to achieving our goal. Link up with Orochimaru it is almost time to meet him to go to the leaf village."_

Nemesis nodded. "Follow me Fu. I'll show you to your room." She nodded, afraid of the man Nemesis just talked to.

"Um, Nemesis... do you have... a real name? I mean Darth Nemesis sounds like a title to me." She asked hopefully not trespassing on his good graces.

"Darth Nemesis is my real name. My old name died when I did. Do not try to understand that line any further than you already have." He waved his arm and a door opened up. "This will be your room. It is not much, but if you want to decorate it any let me know. I am you're friend after all." Fu smiled. She got him to say that. He wasn't so bad. "I must go. You must know the rules for now, until I get back. You are not allowed to leave your room unless I or someone of higher rank is accompanying you. If you try to escape you'll lose any privileges you had while you stay here. If you are hungry, press this button and someone will bring a little something to eat. Also, tell them what you like, give them a few options and next time they'll bring one of them for you. One more thing. We, thy Akatsuki, are not really much talkers. Only me and one other will ever be around you. Her name is Konan. She has blue hair and is the only female member of the Akatsuki so you'll know her when you see her. I must take me leave now. I'll see you in a few days. Oh, one more than. If you want to stretch your legs, you'll going to have to wait until I get back." Nemesis walked out the room.

"Thank you... Nemesis." Fu smiled at the boy/man that saved/kidnapped her.

Nemesis paused med-step. Then continued as the door closed behind him. He walked until the leader addressed him again.

_"How did you get her to come along willingly? Does she know she is going to die?"_

"She knows, and I made her a promise. You know I keep them. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to fight Fu." He said.

Konan and Pain looked at the boy. _"Fu is it?"_ Konan asked. _"To think that you can show emotions."_

Nemesis gave her a glare. _"That's enough, I don't care how you did it just that you did. Now, go link up with Orochimaru so that the both of you will go to the leaf village. The final part of the Chunin exams will start and end soon. Get there and see if you can get one of the 9 tails hosts."_ Both Konan and Pain hologram images vanished.

Nemesis nodded. He went to his room, which was next to Fu's for now. He, for the first time since he be became Nemesis, took off his mask. He looked at himself. His nose and mouth was covered by his respirator but the rest of his face was pale white, like when the first time he was burned alive. His eyes where now yellow and where there should be white is now blood red. it was hard to see. he could only see a foot or so without his mask. He saw visions of his past... when he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He saw a tear fall down his eye when he could not look away from his necklace. The black necklace his mother gave him.

"No..." He breathed out. "Not mine. Naruto's necklace. I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis..." He repeated. He remembered the training Madara gave him because of the name issue alone.

* * *

**(Flash back)**

"AHHHHHHHH!" A boy in black armor screamed.

"SAY IT!" Madara yelled.

"My... name... is Naruto... AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Madara made him pay every time he said that name. "Naruto died that day! You are Darth Nemesis! The incarnate of destruction! You will destroy this old world and bring it about a new world! NOW SAY IT!"

Konan couldn't stand seeing a boy that has already suffered so much. But she was forced to watch. Pain just watched impassively. Although Nagato couldn't stomach much more.

"SAY IT!"

"I... am... Naruto Uzumaki... NamiKAZEEEEEEEE!"

"NO YOU ARE DARTH NEMESIS!" Madara continued this... training... for weeks without any rest or stopping period. After the weeks had passed. Madara noticed that Naruto held on to a necklace. he looked at it and saw the Uzumaki symbol on it. He tried to take it off and then mental hit himself. Uzumaki's and seals. They made anything like this impossible to be removed unless the wearer removed it herself. But Madara made it so Naruto couldn't hold on to it anymore. That robbed him of the strength to fight Madara anymore.

"Say it. My name is Darth Nemesis."

"My... name... is... Darth Nemesis."

"Good. Now come. We have work to do." Madara Pain and Konan heard Nemesis continue to repeat that sentence.

"I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis..."

* * *

**(Flash Back End)**

"...I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis, I am Darth Nemesis." Nemesis saw the necklace that gave him the strength to be someone else for so long. It was his only weakness. And it must be destroyed. He placed it in his hand. Ready to destroy it. Crushing it in his metal hand. It would be simple. So simple to crush it and destroy his past. It would be easy... almost. He couldn't do it. But he couldn't keep it.

He walked to Fu's room, he had a moment before he had to leave, he waved his hand and opened the door to Fu's room. What he saw surprised him. Fu was naked, just got out of the shower and was getting dressed. She had the deer in the head lights look. She was shocked. She tossed a pillow at him. "Close the door!" She yelled at him. Nemesis waved his hand and it closed. It took a few minutes before he heard her say it was alright to open the door. He walked in.

"Fu, I need you to do something for me. Something I can no longer do myself."

Fu looked at him strangely. "Okay."

Nemesis reached behind his neck and unhooked his, Naruto's necklace. "Turn around." She did. Then he put it around her neck. "I need you to hold on to this for me. I can no longer wear it."

Fu looked at it. A gift from her captor as it were. "It's beautiful." She was lost in its shine. "Who gave it to you?"

"No one. Just keep it. Never take it off. Let no one take it off. Keep it safe for me. For I can no longer keep it." He said to her. Fu looked at the boy. Surprised at his reaction. She knew that him being her friend was something she forced on him. She figured he'd talk to her once or twice a mouth. But... this. "Keep it safe for me. I... I can no longer ware it." Nemesis left. Closing the door behind him. " I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis..."

* * *

**(Days later Leaf village)**

Nemesis and Orochimaru were in the morning mist to the leaf village. They were close. The Chunin exam had ended not too long ago and the place was just starting to relax.

"So, you captured the 7 tails host? I thought your target was the 9 tails host?"

"It is. Just that there was an opening on getting the 7 tails that we could not pass up. I got her, no trouble. Also, Kakuzu is going to get the 5 tails. And Kisame the 6 tails." Nemesis said.

"We're going rather fast are we?" Orochimaru asked. Not wanting Akatsuki to move too fast.

"No amount of speed is too fast. Just not fast enough. If we are successful we'll be ahead of schedule. Let's stay forced on the task at hand." Nemesis wasn't one for content talking. Orochimaru nodded knowing that this boy could kill him if he wasn't careful. They walked past a guard who was asleep at his post. Or what looked like asleep but was knocked out by Nemesis so fast Orochimaru didn't know how he did it. "Let us move quickly. I know that the 4th Hokage's wife and oldest daughter hold the Kyuubi. We need only one of them. The daughter would be easier considering." Aging Orochimaru nodded. He has been doing that a lot as of late.

The pair walked in a tea shop and ordered some tea to relax. Their presents would not go unnoticed. But Orochimaru insisted. Orochimaru never took his eyes off Nemesis. He wanted to see underneath that mask of his.

"Kakashi, fancy meeting you here." The pair heard Asuma yell out loud.

"Yes, well I'm _killing_ time until my students get here." He said.

"Oh? It's not like you to be waiting." Asuma and Kurenai caught on.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be you should Mito find you. You remembered what happened last time?" He asked.

Nemesis and Orochimaru left them. They appeared again near a river. "Do you think they noticed us?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. Two of the them are on their way."

On cue, Asuma and Kurenai appeared in front of them.

"Now then... can one of you tell me why two unknown and powerful ninja's are doing in the leaf?"

"Asuma... Kurenai... long time. I haven't seen you two in quite some time." Orochimaru answered.

"The fact that you know our names means your ninja formally of this village. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asuma asked again.

"Yes... I use to be a ninja for this village... I guess a reintroduction is in order." Orochimaru removed his hat slowly.

A scared leaf village head band was revealed.

"No doubt about it... Orochimaru... of the Sannin." Asuma answered, although he was a little scared that a Sannin was his foe with an unknown not too far away.

* * *

**(With Mito and Naruko)**

"Come on old man what did I do!" Whined Mito. She had been on office arrest since the morning hours. When her mom and dad woke her and her little sister up around 5 am and sent them to the Hokage office with Old man 3rd Hokage watching them. If they were in trouble it would have been Naruko alone seeing as Mito was in the hospital since the Chunin exam. Which by the way she is now a full fledge Chunin.

"Now now, I don't get to spend time with my two favorite granddaughters as of late. This is a perfect time to do so." Old man Sarutobi said.

"Then why am I here! I haven't done a prank in hours!" Naruko whined. She'd almost want to be in class right now. Almost.

"And I told you, Hanabi didn't take too kindly to you dying her hair Haruno pink."

The two girls giggled. However the old man was worried. Minato would have put his girls here unless something was up. He hoped his successor would be alright, because the paper work was starting to say his name again.

* * *

**(Back at the fight)**

"And just who are you?" Kurenai asked the masked armored man.

"I am Darth Nemesis." He told her with his iron ice cold voice.

"Never heard of you."

"Sometimes the best reputation is the unknown one."

"Kurenai, I'll handle Orochimaru until backup arrives. You handle iron man." Asuma said.

"Right, be careful Asuma." He nodded. "Genjutsu! Tree binding Death!"

She hoped that he wasn't as good as her fear made him out to be. The tree bind the unknown man to it. "It's over." She said. She did a strike with a normal kunai. She hit where his heart would be. nothing happened. It seemed that she hit solid steel. She pressed harder only for the tip of the kunai to shatter. "What!"

Then the man broke out of the binding, turned around and grabbed her by the throat. His iron like vice grab was chocking her. "A weak Genjutsu like that won't work on me." He said. He was crushing her wind pipe and Asuma was being toyed with, many cuts across his body but Orochimaru didn't put any poison in the attacks. He wanted to make his old sensei suffer. "It's over." He was about to snap her neck when something powerful hit him in the face. It sent him skidding a few yards. Orochimaru didn't have the fine armor like Nemesis so he felt the full power of grandma Tsunade's fist. Nemesis would have cringed. If he could feel anything. He looked at the men in front of him.

"Kakashi... Hatake... Itachi... Uchiha... and forgive me for not knowing someone who is not a threat to me." Nemesis said.

"Then allow me to enlighten you my unyouthful friend! I am MIGHT GUY! THE GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF!"

Nemesis tilted his head. "Never heard of you. Now stand back. Someone as weak as you isn't even a threat to me."

"I must decline that request. For I have come to stop you!"

"You are good to hid the amount of pain you're in. Your right hand is broken in several places from hitting my Dark Steel armor. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu are worthless against me." He told them.

"It's been a long time my dear old friends... Jiraiya, Tsunade... how have you've been?" Orochimaru asked.

"Good... until I had to look at your ugly face again." Jiraiya said.

"After today they'll be one less Sannin in the world!" Tsunade yelled.

"Your old teammates Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru!" Everyone heard an old man yell.

"How are you... Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru turned around to face his old teacher.

"To think that you have fallen so far. It's high time I settle my past mistakes..." The old man took off his old cloths and was no in his battle armor "...and bury you forever!"

"What makes you think you can? I am far stronger than any of you. I could take you all out myself." Orochimaru gave his normal snake smile.

"Could you Orochimaru? I don't feel like raising my hand to handle such trash. Not one of them is worth the effort to do so." Nemesis said in a board tone.

"You calling us weak!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes." The man in black armor said bluntly. Orochimaru resisted the urge to smack himself in the face.

"Then you'll face the wrath of the Sannin!" Tsunade yelled.

"Bring it you old bitch." Nemesis said to her. The water now froze. _'Make sure you call a Senji a bitch if you ever see one.'_ Madara told his last apprentice. Nemesis no longer hand the strength to repel Madara's will. But his plan to unite the ninja world was still his own. It was brilliant. It could not be beat, he would win no matter what.

"What... did... you... say...?"

"You heard me." He breathed out. "Orochimaru... on second thought, I'll handle this. You stay back. Make sure no one interferes." He ordered Orochimaru. Orochimaru nodded, everyone was surprised to see Orochimaru talking orders.

"Now, come leaf scum, let me see what you can do." He told the elite of the Leaf village.

"Let's begin... Tsukuyomi." Itachi went first.

* * *

**(Tsukuyomi world)**

"You are trapped in my Tsukuyomi world. Here I am god." Itachi said to Nemesis, then his eyes widened when a sword went into his gut.

"No, you're not. You'll never be. Compared to the eyes of my master, yours is nothing but a cheap imitation. He trained me to resist this Genjutsu. You're defeated..."

* * *

**(Real World)**

"AHHH!" Itachi's eye was bleeding.

"Itachi! What happened!" Asked Kakashi.

"He... he beat me in my Tsukuyomi world. Genjutsu will not work on him." Itachi held his eye even more. He was done.

"Alright, it's time for me to get this unyouthful foe. AHHHHHH!" Guy was unlocking the 3rd gate. Then the 4th, 5th and lastly the 6th. "AHHHHH!" Faster than anyone could see Guy attacked. "Morning Peacock!" Guy attack with many fire ball like moves.

Nemesis didn't flinch. He didn't do anything. Every attack hit him, yet nothing happened. "A most uninspired move. I told you, Taijutsu won't work on me." He just stood there, even the ground he was on was unaffected by one of Guy's strongest attacks.

"Lighting blade!" Nemesis looked up to see Kakashi come at him with his strongest jutsu. He attacked the heart of the man in black. He hit his mark. Or so he thought. Kakashi's attack didn't price his armor. "I told you... Ninjutsu won't work on me." Nemesis back handed Kakashi and he flew into Guy and Itachi.

"Take this!" Nemesis looked to his right and say Asuma charge him with his wind blades. The blades bounced off his armor much to his surprise. The shock evident on his face. He was kicked in the jaw which broke it.

"AHHH!" Nemesis looked to his left, Tsunade had her widow maker ready to pound him into nothingness. Nemesis responded by punching her fist with his. This broke ever bone in her hand. Then he kicked her across the river where Jiraiya caught her. Or at least a clone as the read one was charging him with the...

"Rasengan!" A larger than normal Rasengan was plunged into his gut. He didn't even grunt. But the force made him skid a few feet away from where he was standing.

"Very good. You managed to make me move from my spot." Nemesis said downplaying their skills. In a heartbeat he kicked in the gut and flew into a tree. When he landed he vomited his lunch.

It took a few moments before Jiraiya recovered. "What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru was dealing with the old man 3rd Hokage. "I will answer that, seeing as it doesn't matter if you know it or not." His breathing could be heard in the quite breeze. "We are here for one mission, and one mission alone... we are here for the 9 tailed fox. So, we wish to not have any un necessary bloodshed today, hand over either Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze or Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. We will take either one." He said calmly.

"Sure why not. We'll hand over the Hokage's wife or daughter to you no problem." Jiraiya said mockingly.

"You would? Thank you, it took a while to get here from rain." Nemesis said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" He then said.

"I know." Nemesis said.

"Damn you're a pain." Tsunade muttered. Still holding her hand.

"We have no time for this... give us... the Kyuubi and we will leave." Nemesis spiked his power, it was hollow. _'This is the power Madara spoke of? True power, a power that transcends chakra.'_ Nemesis thought to himself. Everyone froze at his power. Even all 3 of the Sannin froze, that frightened everyone there. "We have no time for this." In a dark flash he was in front of Kakashi, he brought down his pure black sword that he drew in a heartbeat. However, a hand grabbed his wrist and a foot kicked him away. He again skidded a few yards.

"Ow ow ow. Damn that hurt!"

Nemesis looked at the two that are now facing him.

"Minato... Namikaze... Kushina... Uzumaki Namikaze..." He said. "I am Darth Nemesis. It is an honor to meet you." He said to them.

"Well Darth Nemesis, care to tell me why you're in my village beating up my student and my elite ninja?" He asked. He saw another ninja, a med ninja treating the wounded. Rin, his past life said to him.

"Since you asked... I'm here for the 9 tail fox. Please hand over either your wife or your oldest daughter and we will leave in peace." He bluntly said.

"Honestly, how refreshing." Minato said.

"What do you want with our daughter!" Kushina asked/yelled.

"We need only one of you. All we need is one of the 2 nine tailed fox beasts. We'll take either you or your daughter, it makes no difference to me." Nemesis said coldly.

"And it makes no difference to us how Ibiki and Anko break you for your information." Minato said plainly.

"You'll forgive me it I do not know their names. I do not remember names that are no threat to me."

"Cocky much?" Kushina huffed.

"No... just confident." In the blink of an eye Minato was right in front of him. Ready to strike, however Nemesis was ready, he used his own super speed movement, and was now in front of Kakashi and Rin. He grabbed Rin by the neck and was gone in another second. He held her neck in his hands. Rin felt the cold of his iron grip. "This feels familiar doesn't it Rin?" He asked, like he knew her past.

"RIN!"

"Freeze. One more step and I snap her neck like a toothpick. Now, we are going to talk. Let's see where that gets us shall we?" He asked. But he truly had a different motive than just talking. "Now then... tell me Rin, one of my abilities is to see into some people's lives their past to be more accurate. Tell me... did you fail one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the deceased son of your sensei." He asked. He soon felt the anger from everyone there.

"How...?"

"I told you. I can see into the lives of some people. The sad pasts, like that one. I see it know. You begged for forgiveness before the funeral. They forgave you, but you can't forgive yourself. Just like the time when Obito died, it was your fault he did... just as it is your fault that the son of the 4th died..." Rin lowered her head and tears were flowing down. He heard a gushing sound behind them. He looked to see the 3rd Hokage passed out by nose bleed. He raised an eyebrow. The 3rd woke up soon after.

"MINATO SHE'S HERE!" He yelled.

Nemesis tossed Rin away from him and hopped back when a blade came down. It was a standard Katana.

"Mito get out of here!" Minato yelled to his oldest daughter.

"Mito Uzumaki Namikaze... 1 of the two Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox." Nemesis eyed the second Jinchuuriki, his potential second target. "Will you come with me? It will make everyone's life so much more bearable if you did."

"Sorry, whoever the hell you, are I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She said smugly.

"That wasn't a request." He said darkly. In an instant he was in front of Mito, backhanding her into a tree. In another instant he was in front of her once again. His black blade raised now covered with red lightning. He brought it down. She raised her own blade to defend herself however she didn't know the power that the black blade held and before anybody could react Nemesis' blade cut through Mito's blade, and into her from her right shoulder to the lower left of her body. Blood gushed out from her wound. She was shocked to see her own blood or too shocked by his such devastating trauma.

"MITOOO!" Kushina yelled, as her oldest daughter was nearly killed. She rushed to her daughter side as Nemesis backed away. "MITO OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Minato uses Flying Thunder God jutsu to attack Nemesis once more, however Darth Nemesis was ready and managed to dodge his attack much to Minato's surprise.

Nemesis looked at Kushina cuddling her oldest daughter a twinge of jealousy in an ocean of hatred swelled in Nemesis' heart. But he paid it no mind. "Orochimaru we are leaving. There is no further reason to be here anymore." Nemesis said to the man.

"What about the nine tales. I thought we were after them ?" Orochimaru asked in a confused manner.

"Do not question my order there is no plans to capture then now would only hinder us later, we are leaving." Nemesis reaffirmed his orders.

"As you say." Orochimaru shrugged. He used his earth Jutsu to escape into the ground.

"We will meet again nine tales Jinchuuriki will become after you once more in four years. That's how long you have to train and prepare for that is how long Toshiyuki requires to become full power once more." Nemesis opened a dark portal and disappeared within it.

Soon after many ANBU appeared taking the wounded to hospital, Kushina never left her daughter side neither did Mito's little sister Naruko. It took her a few weeks to fully recover from her wound but he did leave a scar despite the nine tales healing powers. She vowed she would get stronger so that nothing like that would ever happen again to protect her precious people.

Elsewhere nemesis appeared within the cave with so many others over the Akatsuki.

_"So you failed." _The leader of the group Akatsuki said to Nemesis and Orochimaru.

"Surprising coming from the Golden group." One of the other group members mocked.

"Capturing any of the two 9 tales hosts would've been hampering not helpful right now. Unlike the other villages that leaf village would care if the okapi's daughter and or wife would go missing or in this case kidnap. The other villages don't care about their Jinchuuriki for the most part, besides we need the QB lasts not now." Nemesis defended his position.

_"It is true besides we still have time for years before able to move against any of the other Jinchuuriki or tailed beasts. However Kakuzu doing the Kisame were successful which means now we have 4 of the nine tailed beasts in our possession."_ The leader told the group.

"Where does that leave us we still need one to 1, 2, 3, 8 and nine. When not halfway done yet." Said a bug eyed member of the group.

_"No we are not but we are ahead of schedule we have five years to complete target objective and four years before we can move upon the other five Jinchuuriki. And when we do will move upon multiples at once. You are dismissed but remember we need them alive." _

All but Nemesis left. "We are ahead of schedule that much is true we cannot get complacent 12 months is not exactly a lot of time to capture five of the strongest ninja in this world has to offer." Nemesis told him.

_"It's more than enough time after all no one can defeat God."_ Pain said. Then later left

"You're no God pain, you're just extremely powerful however you two are nothing more than a pawn in this game. In the game to unite all of the five greet nations and even the entire ninja world under one banner." Nemesis left and then was soon greeted by Zetsu. "Anything you need to tell me Zetsu?"

"Yes as a **matter of fact** there is you **are right about** Orochimaru everything **you suspect** it will right about. That's **all I have** to say about." The human plant said to Nemesis. He nodded.

"Well done, however no matter what Orochimaru does it cannot change the fate of this world. It was handed to me the moment I was born and I will do with it as I see fit. No one can change that my plan is foolproof nothing anyone can do to change it. Now leave me I must go skin a snake pretty soon I'll think I'll let him play his little game for now."

It would be for long years before the world heard the word a Akatsuki once more. They bided their time got stronger deed with the leaders said to do they helped destabilize the ninja world a little more it was also during this time that they captured the three tales before his death upon the bloodline rebels. A new Mizukage rose up from the ashes. Also during this time Nemesis kept his word and talked to Fu the seven tales Jinchuuriki even though it went against his teaching that Madara had taught him. Madara taught him to be ruthless, cutthroat and cold. Even though none of the four now five captured gingery key where let's communicate with one another they each felt each other in their own minds, the three tales Jinchuuriki was livid when he found out what he was forced to do, but there is nothing he could do to change that now, his death would be soon and quick. Nemesis to bided his time gaining power he would need it for the time to come.

**"For I am the Dark Child of Prophecy and I will destroy this old ninja world and make a new from the ashes of darkness."** Nemesis said smiled as his plan was coming together.

* * *

**(END)**

**this story will only be two chapters long here's the first, of a alternate version of the child of prophecy a can-do manager in my mind I just couldn't resist writing it the next day hope you'll like it.**

**R and R**


	2. Dark Sage Rises, Sannin Falls

**New story**

**Pairings**

**Minato/Kushina**

**Mito/secret **

**Naruto/? No real pairing just implied. Like Boyfriend/Girlfriend.**

**Nagato is an Uzumaki**

**Will have some Star Wars elements. You'll know it when you see it.**

**Good Orochimaru Good Itachi No Uchiha clan massacre**

**()**

**Dark Sage Rises, Sannin Falls**

**(Mito's POV)**

4 years. That is how long it has been. That is how long I have been training for Darth Nemesis. He knows who killed my brother and what happened to his body. My brother must to be buried respectfully. I own him that much. After all, had he not gone into our home to get my kunai holster then I might have died and not him. I own him everything. I will find his killer or killers and kill them myself, in the name of my brother.

**(Normal POV)**

"It has been 4 years. We have 4 targets left to get. The 1 tails, the 2 tails, the 8 tails and one of the 9 tails." Said the 'leader'. "We are almost done. Daidara, Sasori you two will head to the sand village. Their Kage is the one tails host. Bring him back alive. No matter what."

"Of course leader."

"It will be done, with a bang!"

Pain nodded. "Hidan, Kakuzu you two will head to the Village hidden in the Clouds. The two tails host has just left for a mission. She will be back in about a week. That is how long you have to find and capture her, if you fail we are that much set back. And Hidan... we need her _alive_." The leader put an emphasis on 'alive'.

"Damn. I need to kill somebody soon or Lord Jashin will be pissed at me!" Hidan yelled.

"You can kill later, capture the two tails host alive now matters." Kakuzu nodded.

"Damn! I must kill!"

Many members just shook their heads. "Orochimaru, Darth Nemesis how is our newest member?" He asked.

"Oh, Sasuke is doing just fine. I've been training him in everything I know. He'll be ready to duty soon enough." Orochimaru said. Darth Nemesis didn't do anything. While Sasuke smirked.

"Darth Nemesis... you don't look convinced."

"No, I'm not. We don't need an Uchiha runt in this group. Why couldn't we get Itachi, he is worth something." Sasuke's smirk fell and he became gripped with anger.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me Uchiha. We don't need you. Whatever Orochimaru saw in you means nothing to the rest of us. Whatever you where in your old village don't mean shit here. Here you're nothing but the new guy. Someone who is here by the word of another not earning your place here Uchiha. I suggest you know your place, you're at the bottom of the food chain here." Darth Nemesis said to the boy.

"WHAT!"

"ENOUGH! We are all comrades here. Now then. In order for Sasuke to be one of us, he must capture one of the tailed beasts. So, Orochimaru, when you think he is ready send him after the 8 tails." Pain said and Orochimaru nodded.

"Why not the 9 tails host? I mean I bet I can beat the bitch in a second."

"No, you can't. Even if you were going all out you can't beat the weaker one of the two. That is why you're going after the 8 tails. Now keep you tongue." Pain said back to the boy, displeased with the lack of respect and tack the boy had.

"Sasuke, it would be best to keep quite in this room. Everyone here can beat you as you are now. You are the weakest right now." Sasuke narrowed his eyes but kept quite.

"Now that we all know what we are doing we must get going. I look forward to the results." Pain dismissed the group. But Nemesis stayed behind. "What is it Nemesis?"

"I was right about Orochimaru. And now he had recruited Sasuke. He will hinder us." Nemesis stated.

"I see. What do you intend to do about it?"

"In 2 mouths Orochimaru said he will be meeting with one of his spies in the leaf village. He says that his spy knows about the nine tails weakness and as asked me and Sasuke to come along. Saying it would be good for Sasuke and benefit me." Nemesis said.

"I see. We can't let them hinder us any more than they already have. What are you going to do about them?"

"I'm going to kill them. And any leaf scum they had gathered to try and capture me. Orochimaru has been a spy for the leaf since the begging. Jiraiya heard about us somehow and asked Orochimaru to go rouge and join us to spy on us. Don't worry, nothing they know will help them in the long run." Nemesis said to him.

Pain looked into the hollow red and black mask that was Darth Nemesis. His darkness had surpassed that of Madara. His evil aura, everything. He even shivered. His power... had surpassed his in these 4 years. What has he done to himself to get that powerful.

"It's called Dark Sage Arts."

"What?"

"You wondered how I got so powerful I gave you the answer. It means nothing if you know the name. This power rivals the power the first Sage of the Six Paths had. But no one can become as powerful as him. I will be going now." Nemesis left.

"Dark Sage Arts?" Konan asked herself and Nagato. "What is that?"

"I don't know Konan. I really don't know. But if they did _that_ to a boy that should have died a few years ago. Then I don't want to know. Dark Sage Arts... sounds like an evil I don't dare go near. I suggest that you don't either." Nagato told Konan. His last true friend in this world.

"Who do you think he was... before?"

"Excuse me?" Nagato didn't get the question.

"Who do you think he was, Darth Nemesis, before Madara got a hold of him? What was the name that he held onto for so long before Madara robbed him of that. The poor boy lost everything." Konan couldn't help but feel sorry for Darth Nemesis. He was just there now. Not even a person in any since of the word.

"I don't know Konan. But he is indeed a threat should he turn on us. I don't think even I could beat him." Pain said in a little freighted manner. Konan looked at him in shock. Pain couldn't beat Nemesis? Sure she thought that he might be tough, but... can't beat. "I know, but you felt that aura just now didn't you? He _looked_ at us and we felt like the world was on our shoulders. His power is real."

"But you still don't see it." Nagato looked at his best friend. "He is... just a boy."

**(With Darth Nemesis)**

"I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis..." He repeated once more as he walked to Fu's room. He has been keeping his promise to her. Visiting her as often as he could.

"Nemesis!" She yelled and hugged him.

He could never really get use to that, but didn't complain. "I came on business really Fu. Soon we will capture the 1 tail host and the 2 tails host. If all goes according to plan we will have 1 - 7 of the tailed beasts." He told her.

"Oh..." She understood what that meant, it meant that she was closer to dying each day they got closer to their goal. "You're telling me this for another reason aren't you?"

"Yes. The two tails host is also a female. She will stay here with you until the time comes." Nemesis walked to the door.

"I've kept it safe." She told him.

He waved his hand to open the door, he turned his head and nodded then left. He knew what she meant.

Nemesis walked around looking for Orochimaru and Sasuke. He heard a bunch of explosions, he found them, and they were training. "Orochimaru, Sasuke I'm leaving, I'll be back in a few days." He told them. "One more thing. Get him stronger Orochimaru, if he is to take on the 8 tails then he needs to get much stronger than that. He could even take on the 1 tails at this point." Nemesis turned to leave

Orochimaru stopped Sasuke to commenting suicide. "Sasuke, that man can kill anyone but the leader of Akatsuki. If you attack him he will end you before you realized that it was a mistake." If only Orochimaru knew the truth. "Besides Sasuke, you'll have your chance... soon." Orochimaru was glad to have someone he could trust next to him against someone like Nemesis. That... monster... is the embodiment of evil if there ever was one.

Nemesis went to his room, he looked himself in the mirror. Sometimes he saw himself, as Darth Nemesis, sometimes he saw Madara. _"You will fulfill my will Darth Nemesis. I've trained you in the Dark Sage Arts. A power that rivals that of even my mother, the Sage of the Six Paths. You can't fight my will Nemesis. Not anymore."_ Madara's voice was still strong in his mind. Darth Nemesis lost the will to fight off Madara's will a long time ago. _"Repeat after me Naruto... I am Darth Nemesis, I will conquer all..."_

"I am Darth Nemesis I will conquer all."

_"My hate is my strength."_

"My hate is my strength."

_"This world will be united under one banner... at any cost."_

"This world will be united under one banner... at any cost."

_"All shall suffer..."_

"All shall suffer!"

_"Good Darth Nemesis. My young apprentice. Your hate has made you powerful, I can feel it... even in death. Go forth, do what must be done Darth Nemesis, to bring... peace."_

"Even in death you will over powers mine." Darth Nemesis said to himself. "Only one, able to undo your will... Only one, whose will is stronger than yours." He finished. But he had too many things to do. Using his black portal he left to find Daidara and see how capturing the one tails host is going.

**(In the Sand Village)**

Nemesis appeared on the village wall. Just in time for the end of the fight.

"I expected as much, that sand armor makes for quite a tight defense." Daidara said on his clay owl. "However... that exactly what I was counting on." Nemesis could since that something was happening inside the sand sphere. "My left hand might have been crushed... but I used thy opportunity to eat your sand, and mixed some of it with my detonating clay. You doomed yourself the moment you tried to use your sand armor and tried to form a defense. Eh. And the best part is, I planned it that way all along." Inside Gaara saw small C3 explosive animals right in front of him. "True art is..."

"No!"

"An EXPLOSION!"

Many detonations accrued inside the sphere.

"So it is already over...? How sad. All that is left to do is for Daidara to capture him and be done with it." Nemesis said. Then the sand village launched its attack on Daidara. "Pitiful. Not even Hidan would get caught in this weak attack." Nemesis sneered. "This is all the Sand village has? No wonder..." Nemesis looked up to see Daidara capture the passed out Kage after he put the super sand shield safely away from the village. "Although... at least he isn't worthless." Nemesis left using his dark portal.

**(In Rain Village)**

Nemesis appeared out of nowhere and saw an interesting site. Konan was leaning near Nagato when he came into the room. He cleared his throat. "Should I wait outside?" He asked knowing that the answer was no.

"NO! No... was Daidara successful?" Pain asked.

"Yes... he was. He'll be at the destination within the hour. Be ready. This will be the first to be sealed. We cannot mess up now. Once we seal the 1 tail. We will be that much closer to our goal." Of course Pain and Konan knew when he said 'our' goal he meant 'my' goal. "Also, Hidan and Kakuzu are almost in position to intercept the two tails. They know to take her alive yes?" He asked.

"Yes. They do. They know that killing her will set us back 3 years."

Nemesis shook his head. "No, not 3 years. It would set us back far longer than that. More like 100 years." Nemesis stated.

This got Konan and Pain's attention. "Why so long?"

Nemesis looked at them. Of course they wouldn't know what Madara told him. "I've timed all of my moves to coincide with not only the anniversary when the first Sage of the Six Paths sealed the Juubi. But also when the moon would be full. This will not happen for another 100 years. I don't feel like waiting that long. Now get ready... and Nagato..."

Nagato looked at Darth Nemesis. "Y-yes...?"

"Pray... that Hidan doesn't kill the two tails host..." His flared his power. It brought Konan to her knees and Nagato lost control of his 6 bodies for a moment.

"Such... power..." Nagato said frightfully.

"Such... evil." Konan restated.

About an hour has past and Daidara and Sasori had just entered.

_"You're late." _Pain said to the pair.

"The Jinchuuriki was more difficult to bring down then I originally thought. But where here." Daidara defended.

_"It doesn't matter. Let us begin."_ Pain summoned his statue. For the extraction. Soon after all of the other members were summoned. _"It will not take 3 days and nights. Stay aware of your physical self's."_ Pain said.

_"Only 3 days? Isn't it possible that it might take longer than that since this is our first time doing this?" _ Kisame asked.

_"All the more reason to get started."_ Pain once again said.

_"That's true." _ Nemesis said from one of the fingers. Soon each member's finger came to life with each of their symbols. Nemesis just smiled. The first true step in uniting this world begins now.

_"Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons!"_ Pain yelled. Soon many phantom dragons danced around the room. And for 3 days and nights they extracted the 1 tail host. But they were not alone.

_"Our intruders had gotten past our interference. They'll be here soon."_ Orochimaru said.

_"It doesn't matter. We are successful. The one tail is extracted."_ Pain said.

"Man that took a lot out of me." Daidara said.

_"One of the intruders is the host for the nine tails. She is right outside and will get inside in a matter of minutes."_ Orochimaru said.

_"If that is the case, use this time wisely to rest up. Daidara, Sasori... kill the others, but bring me the Jinchuuriki."_

"Another one so soon? Why, I guess I can't help being this awesome, eh." Daidara said. Daidara looked at Nemesis. The only member without a real past other than their leader. "Nemesis... tell me... what is the Jinchuuriki like?" Daidara asked.

"I'd hate to get your target Nemesis... but... business is business..." Sasori and Daidara looked at the calm and collected member of the hollow grams group. He said nothing.

_"Tell them."_ Pain ordered. Although it was just to keep appearances.

_"She is calm and collected. She values her friends and family. She will most likely yell at you first because she is friends with the Kazekage."_

"That's it? No description?" Daidara asked.

_"These no need. I tell you this because you cannot capture her. She is more than 20 times stronger than the one tail host. Both of you have no hope in beating her. Today we will lose two members." _Nemesis left.

"What an ass. Just for that when I capture this Jinchuuriki I'm going to laugh in his face." Daidara said.

**(With Nemesis and Pain)**

"Why did you say that we will lose two members?"

"Because, I can foresee the future. Out of 100 future outcomes, 99 of them they end up dead. Just that simple." Nemesis said.

"No one can see the future." Pain said. "Not even I... a god."

"Don't _lower_ me to your level _Nagato_. You are no god. Even with the eyes of the Rinnegan you are weaker than me." Nemesis sneered. But he would admit that he would be a pain to take down. No pun intended. "Anyway, remind Hidan and Kakuzu to take the two tails alive. She's no good to me dead." Nemesis said. His hate had become more visible as of late. He went back to Fu's room. She held his anger in check from time to time.

"That boy shows no respect." Konan looked was that of disgust. She might have felt sorry for the boy but she still hated when he was like that.

"Don't worry Konan. He won't kill us. We are too powerful to just kill outright. However I do fear that Daidara and Sasori are lost to us."

Konan looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Nagato didn't answer.

Nemesis went to Fu's room to talk to her one more time.

"I can feel it Konan... can't you? He is losing himself to Madara's will. I am thankful truth be told." Konan looked at him. "Before he came along, I was under Madara's will. I couldn't fight it. I would have done anything if Madara said to do it. Slaughter innocents, kill you even." Konan looked scared and shocked. "However, when Darth Nemesis came around Madara forced everything he had on him. Allowing me to break free from Madara's will. Only because that boy was able to fend him off for so long. Had it not been for that boy Konan. I would have been someone else. Madara's puppet and slave." Nagato confessed. Konan looked at the boy's retreating form. "He knows it as well. He allows me to live because of that fact Konan. It is thanks to him that I am saved. I wish... I could do the same." Nagato looked down. "All this power... and I can't help a soul more surrounded by darkness and loneliness then even I."

Konan looked once again. "He... seems so sad..." Konan let her heart show.

**(With Nemesis)**

Darth Nemesis used his portal ability to find Sasori and Daidara. He went to the cave, only to find that it was trashed. Iron sand was everywhere, and Sasori was dead in the center of the cave, that had a new open roof.

"So, you have been defeated... no matter, you and Daidara have served your propose." Nemesis said coldly. Then with one flick of his wrist the body of Sasori was no more. He sensed that Daidara was still alive. He left to find him to see if he is still standing.

It took Nemesis a whole minute to find him, and when he did he found Daidara surrounded by 2 teams of ninja.

"Give it up Akatsuki! It's over!" A masked man yelled. Nemesis saw that it was Kakashi.

"I don't think so eh... I'm only getting started." Daidara smiled, even though he doesn't have any more arms.

"This has gone on long enough." Nemesis descended upon the battle field. His very presence stopped anyone and everyone from doing anything.

Mito on the other hand, she was angry. _'I've trained for 4 years. And the gap between us is just further apart than ever."_ Everyone were on their knees. Soon the pressure was lifted and everyone managed to get to their feet.

"Wow that is some scary power you have there." Kakashi said in a laid back tone.

Nemesis just ignored him. "You've done well Daidara." Nemesis said. "Leader is pleased."

"Well, all this awesome has its limits. Thanks for the bail out." Daidara smirked.

"Well... not really." In a dark flash Nemesis pierced Daidara's heart with his black blade. Everyone was shocked, but none more so than Daidara.

"W-why?" He managed to ask. Blood leaking from his mouth.

"You have served your propose Daidara. You've done well... but now it is over for you." Nemesis pulled his sword out and used a black energy and swung down, vaporizing Daidara in front of everyone there. The black energy darkened the bright day then was gone. Nemesis looked at the dead ground where Daidara once stood. "A fitting end... to such a fool." Nemesis looked up to the teams now surrounding him.

"We are taking you in for questioning. Surrender now, you're out numbered." Kakashi said with his Sharingan a flare.

Nemesis looked amused. But then again, he had a mask so you could not tell. "You think numbers will help you win a fight? I do not think you know what you're up against. Allow me to enlighten you..." In a dark flash... everyone was on the ground. A cut from their shoulders to their mid-body, the only one who was not cut was Mito.

Mito's angry left her when she barely managed to block an attack on her. Her team, friends and comrades beaten, before anyone blinked. She had been so focused on him that she only barely registered that he killed Daidara. But her angry turned to fear. Now she was the only one left standing.

"I'll let them live... and I won't take you in this time." He said. "They would be no point to do so this time around. But the Kyuubi is almost at full power and soon we will take it and our goal will be that much closer to being realized." He said.

"What is your goal! Why do you need us!" Mito yelled/asked. Hoping to get something out of this.

"I need the Jinchuuriki to fulfill my destiny. I need the Jinchuuriki ... to unite the world under one banner. At any cost." Nemesis told her. "I'm leaving... get stronger Mito Uzumaki Namikaze... if... you want to know what happened to your brother." A portal opened and he was walker through it.

"WAIT!" Mito yelled and chased after him. Only for her leg to get grabbed by one of her teammates and closest friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Stop Mito!"

"Let go of me Hinata!" She looked at the portal as it was closing slowly."DIE!" She through many kunai and shrunken at the portal as it closed. Even today, her brother was a sensitive and touchy subject. No one brought it up around her or her family. Hinata sighed in relief when the portal closed. That man's evil could be _seen _and_ felt._ Whatever he was he was not human. Hinata gasped when she was picked up roughly by Mito. "Damn it Hinata why did you stop me!"

Hinata grew angry at her lifelong friend. "Snap out of it Mito! Can't you feel his power! It wasn't chakra at all! It far surpassed all of us combined! Even you and the Kyuubi! Didn't you feel it!" She had known about the Kyuubi for a while. It never deterred her from being Mito's best friend. "Stop being such a baby! And act like the next Hokage of the Leaf village!" Hinata finished yelling. Her wound had gotten worse from the rough treatment.

It was only then that Mito realized that her whole team was wounded. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She made many clones. 3 dozen to be precise. She carried her team as quickly to the Sand village as possible. Luckily a Sand ninja platoon as well as Sakura and Elder Chao found them. Sakura healed the wounded and the old lady revived Gaara. Mito was happy as one of her best friends was back. But her thoughts darkened when she thought of the man in black... Darth Nemesis... that was his name. Now she had another reason to get stronger. He knows what happened to her brother. Who killed him. And she will force it out of him. Even if she has to level the Elemental nations to do it.

**(Rain Village)**

"So... you killed Daidara. Why if I might ask?" Konan asked Darth Nemesis. She might not like any of the other Akatsuki, but she didn't like killing comrades.

"It was simple... Daidara is not needed in the new world I'm creating. Both of them were unneeded the moment when we extracted the one tails." Nemesis' answer was unnerving. "All of the other Akatsuki will not be needed once their usefulness runs out. You Pain are the only one worthy while." Konan's eyes widened then became defensive. As did Nagato, he wouldn't let his last friend be killed without a fight. "Do not worry about her life Nagato. As long as you are useful she is also. Now all we need is to capture the last 3 alive and then the world will be united. And we will have peace." Nemesis walked away.

But his words still rung in both their ears. "Don't worry Konan... as long as I'm alive... I'll protect you. No matter what." He reassured her. His last friend... and at one time his love interest.

"And I'll protect you Nagato." She said. She wouldn't lie down and die, she would fight.

**In** **another place.**

A young woman was running away from people who were after her.

"Man! Why do they run! All it does is piss me off!"

"Clam down Hidan. She could kill you if you're not careful." Another voice said to the first.

The young women turned and faced her pursuers. "I wasn't running away from you. I was leading you away so I won't cause to much damage."

"Huh? Seems like you were running. Well it doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

**"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME YOU ASSHOLES!"** She went into her tail beast mode.

**(In the leaf village)**

"So, your mission was a success and two Akatsuki members are now dead." Minato was looking out to the village. He was happy that his oldest daughter came back alive and well. He was at first a little worried sending her after Akatsuki, but it seemed to work out for the best. "Well, I'm glad everything turned out alright. You are all dismissed, Mito stay a moment." Minato ordered his daughter.

Everyone left father and daughter alone in the room.

"I'm sorry father." She said sadly.

"For what?"

"That man. Darth Nemesis said he knew something about Naruto. And I failed to capture him. I... I even let my anger get the best of me." Mito confessed.

"True... but you managed to get some valuable Intel. We now know that Akatsuki needs the last of the Jinchuuriki to dominate the world. Something out of a book but hey, only Kami knows why the world makes nut cases like these. Now run along, it has been one prank after another with Naruko in the village and won't quit until you tell her too. My ANBU is useless against her. I never thought I'd live to see the day when a little girl can outrun every ANBU I've got." Minato said sadly. "Consider it an SSS-Rank mission." Minato joked.

Mito snickered and left bowing to her father.

**(With Hidan and Kakuzu)**

Hidan had just defeated the two tails host. Her hand were nailed to a wall. She was covered in blood from head to toe. "Man... that was tough... she managed to make me feel a little pain." Hidan said.

"Hidan! Kakuzu!" They both looked behind them to see Darth Nemesis.

"Oh, hey Nemy, how's it hanging?" Hidan yelled at Darth Nemesis.

Had Darth Nemesis not been in control of his emotions and more worried about the two tails host being alive he would have destroyed Hidan where he stood. "You fools! Look what you've done! She barely breaths! What part of 'We need them alive' did you not understand!" Nemesis yelled at them.

"What... she's alive."

"Barely. Leader is must disappointed in both you. Leave. I must take her to get healed. You're lucky she lives, otherwise you'd have to be punished." Nemesis went to the two tails host side. Took out the pole that nailed her to the wall.

"Oh yea? What is a little pansy like you going to do about it!"

With a simple flare of his dark power. Both of them were sent to their knees. Nemesis left using his portal.

"Man... what a dick."

**(Akatsuki main base)**

"PAIN!" Nemesis yelled. Pain showed up immediately. She saw the two tails host and raised an eye brow. "Hidan and Kakuzu have out lived their usefulness. Send them to the fire capital. Have them kill one of the last two fire guardians, tell Kakuzu there is good money in it. That will send out leaf ninja in droves. And get rid of two headaches and kill a few leaf ninja."

"But..."

"Do... it..." Nemesis left no room for excuses.

"Pain, you can't just members of our group to their deaths like that. It goes against everything Yahiko and you stand for!" Konan protested.

"I know... but I have no choice. I must contact them." Pain left a bewildered Konan. Shocked that he would do such a thing. Sure she hold no love for anyone but him. But to do something like that...

Nemesis brought the dying Jinchuuriki to Fu's room. Over the past 4 years Nemesis had made good use of Fu. He gave her scrolls on healing salves and other first aid books. Because of the 7 tails in her gut she can't heal like a med ninja, but she would at least this Jinjuriki a fighting chance to survive Hidan's idiocy. He opened Fu's door. This time she was not getting dressed. "Fu, I need you to heal this women. She is the two tails host. When she wakes get her name. I hate to keep calling her the two tails host. Also tell her the rules of the room. Also tell her that escape is futile." Nemesis put her on the bed and left.

Fu looked at the bleeding bland sighed and got to work on healing the women. Hopefully she could be saved. "Just do me a favor when you wake up. Don't take my head off." Fu said to the girl, not knowing if she heard her or not.

Darth Nemesis was alone in a dark... well everywhere is dark. But he was in a big room. He was meditating._ "That's it Nemesis. Focus on the power I have given you. No one else has this power. Not even ... Naruto's mother or sister. Or father. No one... but you. No one and nothing can stop you now. You... are... invincible..."_ Madara's will/voice echoed throughout Nemesis' mind. He had to meditate to keep his power in check. Unlike Chakra... this power had no limits. _"The death of all who oppose you... that is what you seek isn't it Nemesis. All of the other Akatsuki are meaningless. Even Nagato and his paper pet. Let none stand in your way of achieving your goal... _My_ Moon's Eye Plan." _He finished. The voice left him alone once again. For now.

"I am Darth Nemesis... I am Darth Nemesis." He repeated again and again. Although, to someone else, it would sound that he is trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Days had passed and Akatsuki had made another move. Two of their members, under orders, attacked the Fire Temple. Killing hundreds of guardians. But their target and main kill was one of the last two Fire Lord royal Guards. Leaving only one left in the world. Soon after, the two Akatsuki members were engaged by leaf Ninja, led by the last Fire Guardian Asuma Sarutobi. He fought long and hard, but only because of the abilities of the two, Immortal Akatsuki, members caught the leaf ninja off guard did they end up losing. And Asuma paid with his life. Nemesis watched from afar, just so he could see the battle. It was a low S-Rank battle. Not something that could amuse him even.

After the fatal wounding of Asuma, the two Akatsuki members were call back for a new assignment. Under orders from Pain. Or really Nemesis who just waited them to die. "They have no place in the world I'm going to create. No one in Akatsuki have a place in _my_ new world." Nemesis said to himself. "And only _I_ know what _I _want in _my_ new world." Nemesis darkly said as the new assignment, to capture the 9 tails. He knew that they would fail. However it would also be help him in the long run. As she would either be captured or she would reveal a new move to him.

Nemesis didn't need to wait long. Soon after the new orders the immortal pair was confronted by the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio along with Kakashi to lead them. Shikamaru led Hidan away from the others while Kakuzu took on the group. Nemesis watched both battles, he knew that Kakuzu would not fall to this group. So as he watched Shikamaru take on and take out Hidan.

"No surprise. Hidan was weak." Nemesis used his dark portal to head to Kakuzu's battle. Surprisingly, he saw Mito Uzumaki… she looked ready for a fight, and took on Kakuzu one on one. With a roar of her ultimate attack.

"Wind Style: RasenShuriken!" She yelled and hit Kakuzu in the back. Ending his life… almost.

"Fitting ends… to such fools." He said coldly. Nemesis went to Kakuzu's body.

"I've… lost…? To brats!"

"Yes… you have. You've failed Kakuzu… good bye." Nemesis brought out his sword, and vaporized Kakuzu's body, so no one would find out what he did.

"NEMESIS!" Darth Nemesis looked behind him to see Mito. He then smiled, not that anyone could see it of course.

"Long time… Mito… long time."

"Nemesis!" Mio tried to move but her body wouldn't let her.

Nemesis used his dark flash to be on even ground with them. "I must say Mito, you have gotten a lot better since the last time I've seen you. I am impressed." He said.

"Don't give me that shit! Urg" She grunted as she tried to go after him. However Ino wouldn't let go of her.

"No Mito. You can't, your body hasn't recovered enough yet." She told Mito.

Nemesis laughed. "Mito… one of the last few living Uzumaki. I wonder… aside from your brother, are all of the living Uzumaki in the leaf village?" He mused to himself out loud.

"Where is he!" Mito yelled being held up and back by Choji and Ino.

Nemesis looked at her. "Who?"

"Don't give me that bull shit! You know damn well who!"

"Oh yes… your brother… well… since you've done so well… I'll tell something about your brother… However… are you sure your ready to here?" He asked.

"Just… tell… ME!"

"Very well… your brother… _is_ alive… however that is all I'm going to say on the matter. Get stronger Mito… if you wish to know more." Nemesis used a dark portal and left the group.

"NEMESIS!" She yelled as the portal closed.

**(With Nemesis)**

Nemesis entered the dark cave. "Why must you kill off our members Nemesis. They don't grow on trees."

"True Pain. But I really don't care. The world I will create will be one of peace, and someone like most members of this group do not belong in. You and Konan are the only other ones that I _might_ consider to leave alive. Do not piss me off Pain… you know as well as I that you cannot beat me." Nemesis walked to Fu and the 2 tailed host's room.

"Stop it!" Nemesis heard Fu yell.

"Let me go so we can get the hell out of here!"

"You can't escape from this room. Nemesis made sure of that!"

"I'll try. I won't lay done and die!"

"ENOUGH!" Nemesis yelled as he opened the door. "Escape is impossible. And you will not die yet. We still need the 8 tails and the 9 tails. You won't die until then. Like Fu you have… a few… liberties. You'll be here until my plan is done and not a moment more. Fu will tell you the rules. Follow them…" He flared his power. Both of them fell onto their knees.

"_What power…"_

"_**Don't get him mad kitten. He'll kill you in a heartbeat!"**_

"You know not of my power. My power is greater than yours. You try to leave and I will find you and bring your half dead body back here. Know this, I only need you alive long enough… any damage done to you will be fixed thanks to your furry friend." Nemesis turned to leave.

"What do you have against us! What did we ever do to you! Why do you hate us!"

Nemesis stopped, then turned around. "Hate you say?" He looked at them. "You misunderstand. I do not hate any of the tailed beast's host. I need you all alive. So that my plan to unite the world under one banner comes to pass. Now be quite and Fu will tell you the rules of this room. Know that I grant you more freedom than the other hosts. They are far more violent." Nemesis left the girls to do their thing. Wondering how long would it be before the blond tried to escape. It would get far more interesting from now on.

Nemesis noticed that a meeting was called. Pain had called the last of the Akatsuki. Himself his pet paper angel Konan, Orochimaru, Kisame, Sasuke, Zetsu and Nemesis himself the last of thy Akatsuki.

"_We are almost done. Just the 8 tails and the 9 tails remain. Orochimaru how is Sasuke's training going?"_

"Couldn't be better. Soon he will be ready for the task at hand."

"_Good, the resent loss of members has all but slowed us down. We must hurry before the deadline comes to a close. Nemesis, Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kisame I am sending you to take the 8 tails. Failure is not an option."_

"Leader, I was wondering if it would be possible to meet up with a contact before…"

"_No. Your contact can wait. The 8 tails host is in self isolation and will not be allowed to do this for years to come. We cannot let this opportunity slip by. Tell your contact to wait for you." _

"Of course." On the inside his was grinding his teeth. _'If we get the 8 tails then the ninja world is in trouble. Me and Sasuke need to find a way to fail this and if we are lucky we can get Nemesis and Kisame killed.'_ He thought.

"We'll leave right away." Nemesis said.

"Finally, some fun."

"Don't get carried away Kisame, the 8 tails might be able to kill you." Nemesis said.

"Well, then I will have to show him why I am called the tailless beast." Kisame said with a shark grin.

"Such a name is meaningless. Let's just focus on the matter at hand. We will capture the 8 tails and be one step closer to our goal." Nemesis said to Kisame.

"_Just go and don't come back if you do not have the 8 tails over your shoulders."_ Pain said.

"Understood."

(1 Week later)

The group of 4 was walking toward where their spy had said the 8 tails host was. They had been walking in silences for the whole trip Nemesis leading the way much to the Uchiha's dismay. He always hated the masked man for the man was unquestionably stronger then him.He'll just wait for the right time.

"Kisame, you'll face the 8 tails first, seeing as you have the best chance out of you three. You fight until you die. Orochimaru and Sasuke shall face him together should you fail Kisame. Should you two fail I'll handle him." Nemesis told them the plan.

"Why should we follow that plan? It seems that you're just a coward like I've seen." Sasuke tried to provoke Nemesis.

"I'm no coward. I just have no time to waste me energy on the 8 tails. Only the Uzumaki and the 9 tails power can pose any threat to me."

"You make it sound that you're stronger than leader? Is that true?" Kisame said.

"Keep your mind on the matter at hand Kisame. You'd be wise to do so. Unless you want to end up like the others." Nemesis said in a dark and cold way. "We are here." Nemesis said.

The group saw where they were. A rocky area with a lake nearby.

"Perfect. I got this." Kisame said.

"Failure means death Kisame. Don't fail." Nemesis said while using his sword like a cane.

"No problem. It will be fun." Kisame smiled.

"Don't be a fool. Just do what needs to be done." Orochimaru said.

**(A while later Akatsuki hideout)**

The near dead body of the 8 tails host was thrown into his room/cell.

"_I'm assuming Kisame is no more?"_ Asked Pain.

"Yes, he has fallen. But he did nearly beat the 8 tails on his own. We are almost done." Nemesis said.

Both Orochimaru and Sasuke remained silent. Both still in shock and fear.

Long story short, Kisame was having too much fun messing with the 8 tails host and was almost beaten, when Nemesis got annoyed he killed Kisame and beat the 8 tails host Killer Bee in a mere moment. Orochimaru even considered that Nemesis was stronger than the Hokage and his wife. Such a thought was beyond scary to comprehend.

"Now then…" Orochimaru manage to find his voice. Still somewhat scared of Darth Nemesis. "…if you will allow it, I wish to find my spy in the leaf. As he has an update on the 2 Kyuubi hosts. And I believe that Darth Nemesis should come as this information would be most helpful to him and his capture of the 9 tails host." Orochimaru said with his sliver tongue.

"_I agree. Darth Nemesis, go with them to find this spy. And then prepare to capture the 9 tails host."_ Pain said to the last of the Akatsuki, aside from himself and Konan.

"Very well, let us find this spy and his information, it better be useful Orochimaru. But I must make a quick stop first before we go." Nemesis left the group to see the two female tailed beast hosts.

It did not take him long to find the room… a mess. Apparently the two tailed host did not like her new room. He opened the door to find both of them fighting. Unknown to what they were fighting about.

"I told you that you can't do that!" Fu yelled.

"And I told you I don't give a damn!" Yugito yelled.

"You don't understand! If Nemesis…" Fu stopped when she saw Nemesis watching them.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along so well." He saw sarcastically.

"YOU!" Yugito charged Nemesis.

"Don't hurt her!" Fu yelled.

Yugito's hand was encased in fire as she tried to punch Nemesis. Nemesis grabbed her hand and bent it back. "Argh!" She tried to free her hand from the vice grip that Nemesis hand it in.

"Say you'll be a good little kitty and behave for the remainder of your stay." Nemesis said while putting a lot more power behind his voice and hold.

"No…" She said and the power was starting to hurt her much more.

"Say… it…" Nemesis said once more.

"_**Do it kitten! His power surpasses anything I have felt. Even the 8 tails… Even, I dare say, Kyuubi."**_Yugito heard the cat say in her head.

"Alright, alright."

"Say it. Say 'I will be a good kitty' and I'll let go." Yugito could feel Nemesis' smile behind his mask.

"I'll be a…" She didn't want to say it. "I'll be a good kitty." She said hatefully.

Nemesis released her. "Good." She fell and looked at him with a hateful glare. "I only came to tell you that only the 9 tails is left. We have captured the 8 tails, Killer Bee as he called himself. Now we are one more tailed beast before we can achieve my goal." He was walking out and opened the door. "But do not worry, no matter how this ends, the both of you will know peace." He told them as he closed the door.

Nemesis walked to the main chamber. "Let us go Sasuke, Orochimaru. Let us find this spy of yours and see what he has to say on the 9 tailed host."

"_Then go. And find everything you can on the last host. Go and do not fail me."_ Pain said to the last of Akatsuki.

However no one could see it, but Nemesis was smiling.

**(Bridge of Heaven and Earth)**

"So, how does this work again Lord 3rd Hokage?" A young women asked.

"Our friend is a double agent. He will lure out the Akatsuki members and we will take him in for questioning. We need him alive. Based on what Orochimaru said it will be… Nemesis that will come." Sarutobi said.

Everyone saw a dark smile form on Mito's face. "I will enjoy hurting him."

"Calm down Mito. I know you want.."

"Don't tell me to calm down! He knows what happened to my brother! And where he is. I _will_ find out what happened to my brother Hinata. No matter what." Mito said.

"Calm down for now then Mito. There here."

3 figures came into view.

"It's Orochimaru, Sasuke… and him…" They heard over the com.

Mito saw Nemesis. She could barley hold her anger and hate. Nemesis led the trio of traitors or monsters as some would call them. "Everyone, stick to the plan."

The 3 Akatsuki members stood at the center of the bridge with the spy not too far from them. "Ah it's good to see you again… Kabuto." Orochimaru said to the spy.

"Enough, I have no time for simple talk. Tell me what you know of the youngest of the 9 tailed hosts. She is the weaker of the two." Nemesis told Kabuto.

"Not a problem. The 9 tails host, also known as Mito Uzumaki the heir of the greatest clan, is not as strong as people claim she is. She is weak. The rumor of her beating Kakuzu, false. Kakuzu died by the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi." Kabuto could feel Mito's eyes trying to burn his head off. "She is impulsive and hard headed. A waste of time for anyone to train." Kabuto smiled as he told lie after lie. "In fact, she is going on a mission soon, you could get her then. She'd be easy pickings."

"Hmm… Is that all the information you have on Mito?" Nemesis asked. Kabuto nodded. "Well… I must say, I'm disappointed in your spy Orochimaru. My own spy has told me much more. He told me about her real power. Now then, why don't you call in your back up. And tell Mito to come out as well, if she wants to learn about her brother." Nemesis said.

Mito was the first to come out, her face twisted in a snarl. However she was not alone. A large group came out. Hinata Hyuga, a man named Yamato, an unknown pale boy named Sai, Tsunade, Jiraiya and lastly the 3rd Hokage.

"It would seem that your spy betrayed me Orochimaru. I'll give you all one fair warning, leave now and I will not hurt you… any of you."

"You can't handle all of us. Do you know how powerful we all are?" Tsunade asked.

"You seem to forget how powerful I am. Tell them Orochimaru, tell your friends how powerful I am." Nemesis told him. "Tell your old friends and former teacher just how powerful I am. You traitor." Orochimaru and Sasuke's eyes widened. "I've known you were a traitor since the moment you joined us. Sasuke too. You led me here to ambush me, hoping that numbers and the power of your friends would beat me… but what you don't know…" Nemesis took off his robe and allowed everyone to see his armor. His Dark Steel armor and his dark shine that it seemed to give off. His dark energy could be felt by and seen by everyone. "Come!"

The wind picked up as Nemesis' power flared. Everyone felt helpless in his presence.

Nemesis dark flashed in front of Sai, with his dark blade he killed the boy with one swing of his blade. The boy's head fell off. Everyone was too shocked, however Mito was more angry then shocked. She came at Nemesis but was swatted away with a single back hand. Hinata caught her.

Yamato tried to entangle him in wood, however Nemesis' blade cut through them like it was air and cut Yamato across the chest. He would not be able to fight for the rest of the day.

"Come now, is that all you got? I must say that I'm disappointed." Kabuto tried to cut off his head with his Chakra blade. Nemesis used his dark flash to cut off Kabuto's hand and then his head. "I have no time to deal with weaklings like you."

"Chidori!" Nemesis looked behind him to see Sasuke with Chidori in his hand. Nemesis didn't move at first, and then when Sasuke was close Nemesis place his boot in Sasuke's gut. Then did a spin kick to his head knocking him out of the fight. Hinata caught him too.

Mito changed him next, with a pure white blade. Nemesis blocked her attack with his own black blade. Then back handed her again to get her out of the fight.

Nemesis heard 3 people land behind him. He did a half turn to face them, it was the 3 legendary Sannin.

"It's time you learn the power of The Sannin!" The 3 of them said at once.

Nemesis put away his blade. "Them come and show me your power, your hope." He flared his dark power. "So I can show you true power and shatter your hope."

Tsunade charged first, her power behind her fist could level mountains. Unfortunately Nemesis knows this and matched her power with his. He punched her fist with his own and broke her hand. Then kicked her in the head and sent her across the bridge. Hinata managed to catch her teacher and saved her life.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya tried to push all of his power in his Rasengan. With the hope of beating this monster.

"Dark Sage Arts: Rasengan Cannon!" A dark beam of energy flowed from Nemesis' hand to Jiraiya. Jiraiya used his Rasengan to intercept the attack. His Rasengan did not last too long.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The dark energy hit Jiraiya and he too was defeated. The 3rd Hokage caught him while he was falling to his death and placed him near Hinata, who was over worked healing all of the other injured ninjas.

"Snake Sword!" Orochimaru tried to cut Nemesis in half with the sword that can cut through anything. However, upon making contact with Nemesis' armor the sword shattered. Orochimaru's shocked face was not for the fact that his sword was no more, no Nemesis did a 360 degree turn and nearly cut Orochimaru in half. The 3rd Hokage was there hoping that his student would make it.

"Hinata! Tsunade! MEDIC!" He yelled.

Nemesis looked at his work. Less than a minute to take out the leaf's elite. "I guess that's it." Nemesis started to walk away. "Disappointing." His hollow voice echoed in their minds.

"I'm not done with you!" Mito chased after him.

"Mito no!"

"Hinata, heal Tsunade and the others. They need you now." The 3rd Hokage ordered as he chased after Mito.

Nemesis looked around. Then using his dark power and cleared the forest and then waited. He did not have to wait too long. Mito and all her anger focused on him.

**(With Nemesis and Mito)**** (Play ****Infamous Soundtrack - End of the Road - Final Boss Battle (Kessler))**

"And here we are. Right where it all began. Does this look familiar to you Mito?" Nemesis said as they both looked around.

Mito did look around. She was shocked. It was a perfect copy of what her home and surrounding area looked like when Naruto was killed. "You bastard! You… you were there!"

"Of course. I've always been there. With you… and with Naruto, every step of your life." Using his dark flash movement Nemesis put some distance between him and Mito. "Dark Sage Arts: Rasengan Bomb." Nemesis fired 3 dark colored spheres around and near Mito.

Mito used her agility to dodge the bombs that blew up. She threw her kunai at him but his movement was too fast for her to hit him like that.

"Dark Sage Arts: Dark Lighting Cannon!" Nemesis fired a big and powerful lighting beam of energy at Mito. She dodged it. He fired again and again she dodged and he fire once more and once more she dodge. "Your brother was jealous of you. You the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. All that power that should have been his was given to you by mistake. He secretly hated you… did you know that… Mito?" Nemesis asked/taunted.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she again dodged another one of his range attacks. "Wind Style: Wind Blade Slash!" Mito tried to counter-attack.

Nemesis used his power to knock the wind blade away from him. "Dark Sage Art: Dark Lighting!" Nemesis used his lighting and grabbed Mito and threw her to the center of the clearing.

Mito got up slowly. Nemesis flashed in front of her then grabbed her wrists. "You're not getting away this time Nemesis!" She growled as she tried to grab his face. She tried and tried. She struggled to get close enough to grab his face.

However Nemesis was far too powerful for Mito. "You're weak… a failure… all of this, has been for nothing!" He grabbed her face and dark energy flowed from his hand to her head.

The surge of energy made her paralyzed. _'I can't… move.'_

"You have been such a disappointment to me. Now, I'll just take you in." Nemesis moved towards her still body.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

Nemesis saw the attack and destroyed them before they could reach him. Nemesis looked at the new comer. It was the 3rd Hokage he had come to the rescue of Mito. "Mito! Run! I'll hold him off." The 3rd Hokage stood between Nemesis and Mito.

"This doesn't concern you old MAN!" Nemesis did a spin with his blade that he quick drew and slashed the old Hokage like he did Mito so long ago. The force sent the old man flying.

"Old Man!" Mito yelled as the feeling came back to her body.

Nemesis put his blade away. "No one is going to save you this time Mito!"

"You won't be so cocky when I beat the fuck out of you!" She yelled in anger.

Nemesis again threw his bombs that he made. Mito dodged them again. She tried to counter-attack with wind and water jutsu. But nothing seemed to work.

Nemesis slammed his fist into the ground causing an earthquake. Energy bolts fired from the balm of his hand. "This is nothing. Nothing compared to what is coming." Nemesis said out loud. Knocking Mito off balance.

Mito got back on her feet and charged a 9 tailed Rasengan in her hand. She attacked him with it.

But Nemesis just knocked her out of the way. "Naruto blamed you for his miserable life. Saying that it should have been you that went into the house and got burned. After the incident he was unloved. After all, no one loves a child that can't use chakra compared to a sister that is the Jinjuriki of Kyuubi."

"Naruto isn't like that!" She got up only to face Nemesis once more.

"Dark Sage Arts: Dark Lighting Cannon!" Nemesis fired again one of his attacks. His attacks seemed to take all the light away from the area for each attack. Mito kept on dodging until an opening presented itself.

"How would you know? Let's look back on your family shall we? Your father, the 4th and greatest Hokage. Your mother. The 2nd Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi the wife of the 4th Hokage and the leaf village's greatest swordswomen also known as the Red Death. Then finally you. The 3rd Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi and one of the two heroes that holds the Kyuubi at bay. What was Naruto? Nothing. A no one. No one loves the hero less member of an all hero family."Nemesis taunted once again. Nemesis again used his Dark Lighting Cannon. After Nemesis unleashed his 4th strait Dark Lighting Cannon he fell to one knee. Tried.

Mito took this opportunity to give it everything she had. With her Ultimate attack she charged at Nemesis. "Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!" She got close, and hit him with everything she had. "DIE!" She yelled hoping that her strongest attack finished her tormentor.

A full minute had pasted and her attack died down. "

**( END Infamous Soundtrack - End of the Road - Final Boss Battle (Kessler))**

"Huff, huff. I… I did it." She collapsed to her knees.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Mito looked up in horror. In front of her, no less worst for wear than before, was Nemesis.

**(Mito POV)**

Nemesis grabbed me, his fingers digging into my skull. At first I thought it was over. But then… he showed me things… horrible things. A monster… a monster unlike any other.

(Picture of The Juubi massacring everyone. Screams of women and children as this monster kills them.)

It's power was unstoppable and unmatched. I saw my friends and family all dead when they fought this thing.

Then as fast as the visions came to me. They were gone. I looked up. I could fell this man's grin behind his mask. I knew then and there that he is the cause of the vision I saw. He had opened the path to the ultimate power. A power that will kill everyone. And he wasn't going to stop it. He was going to kill everything and everyone that I loved so he can become all-powerful He turned away and said to me.

"I need the Kyuubi at full power. Capturing you now would be pointless." And like he walked away. Into his dark portal of his.

I managed to get up and walk to the others, only to see Hinata healing the entire team. 3 dead… including the old man Hokage. Hinata was trying to save the members that could. I kneeled next to the old man. And I cried. I cried knowing he dead trying to save me. And I failed to kill his murder.

After everyone that was alive could walk we headed back home. With 3 less. We carried them back. When we got there we held a service for the 3rd Hokage.

I take one last look at the old man… then I turn and leave… I hate Nemesis… I'm going to find Nemesis… and I'm going to kill him.

**(Normal POV)**

Mito was in the rain. Standing over the graves stone of the 3rd Hokage and her brother Naruto. The words of Nemesis still burned into her head.

"_Your brother was jealous of you. You the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. All that power that should have been his was given to you by mistake. He secretly hated you… did you know that… Mito?"_

"Did my brother really hate me?" She asked out loud. Behind her, in the trees was Hinata. Her best friend. She had heard what Mito had said to herself. And it saddened her to no end.

"_Naruto blamed you for his miserable life. Saying that it should have been you that went into the house and got burned. After the incident he was unloved. After all, no one loves a child that can't use ninjustu compared to a sister that is the Jinjuriki of Kyuubi."_

Mito began to cry lightly. "Did… you hate me… Naruto?" She said softly. Hinata had heard enough, she began to walk to her friend.

"Mito." Hinata while in the rain and soaked to the bone. Mito looked at her friend. "Hey Mito." Hinata tried to get a response from Mito.

"It's my fault Hinata." Hinata saw Mito in tears. "It should have been me that went back into the house. Not Naruto." Mito began to whimper.

"_What was Naruto? Nothing. A no one. No one loves the hero less member of an all hero family."_

Mito began to cry in her knees. Hearing those words made her realize that Nemesis could have been right. Compared to her, no one loved Naruto. Not like the people did her.

"No Mito! It's not your fault! If it is anyone's fault then it is Nemesis' fault. He is the one that did that to Naruto. Not you. Naruto was just being a big brother helping you." Hinata tried to comfort Mito.

"It's my fault!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Hinata never yelled before. Mito snapped out of her self induced guilt. "You're not the only one that misses him Mito. You mom, your dad… me." Hinata began to cry with her.

**(Hokage tower)**

Minato was overlooking the leaf village as it rained. "Even the heavens weep." He said in a quiet voice.

"I know. Mito blames herself for the 3rd's death." Kushina said to her husband.

"I heard. The 3rd saved her at the price of his life. I would thank him hundred more times if I could." Minato said again in a quiet voice.

"What should we do?" Kushina asked.

"I sent Jiraiya to the Rain village. It is rumored that the Akatsuki leader hides there. If it is true then we could get a leg up on them." Minato said.

"Alone?"

"That's the way he likes it. I hope the old pervert will be alright. After all…" Minato gave his carefree smile. "…that old pervert still owes me money." He said trying to lighten the mood. Kushina could only hope for the best.

**(Rain Village)**

"PAIN!" Nemesis yelled getting both Pain and Konan's attention.

"What is it Nemesis?" Pain asked.

"The time has come. Kyuubi is almost at full power and we can ill-afford to let the weaker of the two to get any stronger then she already has. Mito Uzumaki is almost at Konan's level as it. With training, she'll be at your level… then mine. We cannot allow her to gain such a level." Nemesis said to them

Both Konan and Pain were shocked that he would say such a thing. "Why didn't you just capture her then? You could have."

"No. She needed to felt guilt and sadness on a whole other level before she was ready. Now all off her negative emotions have reached a boiling point. Soon the Kyuubi will be ready and so will we. You two need to go to the leaf village and gather Mito Uzumaki. Once she is gathered, we will know the order in which the rest of the tailed beast need to be sealed in." Nemesis seemed happy. "Once that is down… we shall… have… peace." Nemesis over looked the village.

"Hum?" Pain looked to the left.

"What is it?"

"Some has entered the village… and has disturbed my rain."

"Who could it be?"Asked Konan.

Nemesis looked at him. "I don't care who. Get rid of them. I must meet with Fu, I still have a promise to keep." Nemesis left them to their business.

Nemesis was deep in cave where all of the other Jinjuriki were being held. He walked up to the door where Fu and Yugito were being held. The only reason Yugito was in the same room with Fu because Fu asked if one of the other female Jinjuriki could room with her. She must get lonely at times. Nemesis was outside of her door when he heard… nothing. He opened the door and walked in. He saw both of them sleeping. This was strange. He thought that Yugito would have spent all day trying to find a way out of the room he placed them in. He walked in and put the blanket over them. They shared a bed, to save money of course. Darth Nemesis felt something… pity… sadness… regret.

"_All of those emotions are weak. They make you weak. Throw them out!"_ The voice of Madera yelled to him.

"No…"

"_You are weak. Nemesis you must never feel for your tools. That's all they are… tools. A means to an end. You use them… then lose them. Nothing more, nothing less. Have you forgotten everything I taught you!"_ Madera again yelled.

"I am not you!"

"_Yes you are. I saved you! I trained you! I OWN YOU!"_

"No one… owns me!"

"_Say why you are Darth Nemesis. You are Darth Nemesis. The Dark Child of Prophecy!"_

Nemesis' fragile mind, still under the thrall of Madera, could not resist anymore then he already has. Madera, even beyond the grave, had control over Nemesis.

"I will fulfill my plan. I will bring this world under one banner." Nemesis said once more. He went to his room, and looked at himself once more in the mirror with his mask off. And he saw the monster underneath. His scared face, from the fire. A time from before he can no longer remember.

"_I love you brother."_ Nemesis held his head from a voice he knew… yet didn't. _"You'll be Hokage, just like father, I know it."_ Nemesis again held his head in great pain.

"_I know what pervy sage said to mom and dad. I don't care. You'll save the world not destroy it. I know this, because you're my brother."_ Nemesis fell to his knees.

"That voice… who is it?" He asked.

"_Ignore that voice of the past. It has no relevance to you now. That is someone else's life."_ The voice of Madera again spoke up.

"_No brother! This is not you!"_

"_You have no family, you are Darth Nemesis! The Dark Child of Prophecy!"_

"_It is your life! Not his brother! You can stop this! All of it! Just… just come home."_

"_You have no home! Destroy them all!"_

"SHUT UP!" Nemesis yelled as the voices then stopped. Nemesis may not have shown it, or was there anyone to see it. He was shaken. Never before had he been shaken so much. But he had so much to do. He had no time to think about anything else.

Nemesis walked to the top of the tower only to see Konan beat up. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I didn't know you cared." She said back.

"I don't. But as long as you are Akatsuki, I need all members to be at their fullest… if not." He said back.

"My old sensei… even as old as he is, he is still really strong." Konan answered his question.

"I see… is Pain dealing with him?"

"Yes."

"Hm… I think I will go and watch. It will be interesting to see." Nemesis left in a flash of dark light.

"I wonder… if he is as strong as he claims." She asked herself. Noting that she would never ask that in front of him.

**(Pain vs. Jiraiya)**

Nemesis came upon the fight when the fight was half done. Pain was using 3 bodies by now.

"3 at once." Nemesis heard one of the old toads on Jiraiya's shoulder said out loud.

"We can take them."

"Alright!"

"Alrighty!"

Nemesis from afar watched the 3 on 1. He was surprised to find Jiraiya winning. However, it might have something to do with the fact that Nemesis could sense sage power within Jiraiya. Not like his, and nowhere near as powerful. But there none the less.

Nemesis watched as Pain and Jiraiya were fighting head to head with one another. The small 3 on 1 fist fight didn't last a minute. Soon Jiraiya hit each one with a Rasengan and the three were in the center of the little battle pad they had.

"Let's settle this in one burst!" He hit them all in the air with his speed. "Massive Rasengan!" He hit them all at once with a powerful Rasengan. Nemesis was the slightest impressed with that power the old fool had.

However the summon pain got up. It summoned a massive bull and it charged at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-boy here it comes." One of the toads said. Jiraiya dodged and turned to counter-attack. "Fire Style: Giant Flame Bombs!" The attack consumed the bull. "Did we get him?" Jiraiya asked.

Then the summon Pain then came from the flames and while in the air, attack Jiraiya with one of the black rods. Jiraiya at the last second caught the rod before it could pierce him. He was holding it at bay.

"Not good." He said to himself.

"Ma, genjutsu!"

"I know!"

Nemesis heard frog or toad crocking. Then that pain stopped what he was doing. "A genjutsu strong enough to fool the Rinnegan?" Nemesis asked. Slightly more impressed. If only slightly.

"Farewell." Jiraiya said coldly. Then stabbed Pain.

Nemesis watched as the Toad Sage began to talk to his pair of toads on his shoulders. He knew it was not over by a long shot. Then he saw something that caught his interest. The green old toad was looking right at him. Strange, considering that no one is trained to sense his power unless he was using it in battle. Only another Sage of near equal or equal power of the same power type or his opposite can sense him when he is not in battle.

"You taught me never to let my guard down didn't you… sensei." Pain stated. Then that pain gave Jiraiya one massive punch.

Jiraiya was severely injured. Soon the two began to talk, Jiraiya mostly to himself. After a small talk, the toads left Jiraiya.

"The frogs got away." Nemesis heard Pain say to himself. Jiraiya began to stand. "What's this? You know that nothing you do now will change anything in the end." Pain said to his former teacher.

"Maybe not. But as long as I can move one finger one little bit, I will not give up!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"Then let's see it. Let's see you change this, impossible desperate circumstances." The 6 bodies of Pain separated while Jiraiya was stuck on a small rock island.

**(Play "Lightless Struggle" - Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2)**

"I… Will… FIGHT!"

"You're a very poor loser… what's the point of doing all that?" Pain asked.

Jiraiya attacked the first Pain but the 2nd and 3rd Pain managed to hit and kick him over his head.

"At least… One of them." One Pain jumped away.

"It… won't go that well." Another Pain body punched Jiraiya in the back.

"There's… too many of them." One Pain jumped away as Jiraiya was about to hit it.

"Foolish…"

One Pain came down and was hit by Jiraiya only for Jiraiya to be kicked in the back of the head.

"Don't you understand yet?" Jiraiya fought with another Pain body. "You'll never defeat me like that."

As another Pain hit him in Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya countered with a punch and a Kick only for the main Pain body to attack him with his black rod.

'_Argh… I… can't stay on my feet…'_ Jiraiya fell to the ground, and began to crawl. _'Not good… my vision's gone blurry.'_ At this time all 6 Pain bodies got in a 6 pointed star formation. And each attacked Jiraiya, cutting across his back with a black rod.

After each one hit him they all jumped away. "You did well to come this far I'll give you that… but…" All 6 of them jumped into the air. Each posed to strike at Jiraiya's back. With a massive shock wave, each Pain did.

"Gahhhh!"Blood leaked from Jiraiya's mouth. "Curses…" Jiraiya felt his body dying. _'Fading… Am I… going to die…? Am I…? I… have failed…'_

"_I'll never go back on my word!"_

'_Huh?'_

"_Until I become Hokage there's no way I'm going to die!"_ A determined Mito said. _"I know my brother is alive. So if being smart means what you say… then I'll remain a fool my entire life!"_

'_That's right… Mito… You never gave up no matter what…'_ Jiraiya saw many flash backs from when he trained Mito. _'In that case…'_ Jiraiya began to get up. _'In that case I…'_ Jiraiya was getting to his feet. "I must not give up." He said returning to life.

This impressed Nemesis.

Pain felt his life force return. "Tsk. You're quite stubborn… just give up." All of the Pain bodies charged at Jiraiya who was still trying to get up. The summon Pain taking the point.

"Give up…?" Jiraiya said making a standard Rasengan. "You'll never make me…!" His Rasengan became exceedingly large. All of the Pain's stopped. "GIVE UP!" Jiraiya attack with his Giant Rasengan, it hit the summon Pain body. "AHHH!" Jiraiya put more power into his Rasengan. The amount of power he put into the Rasengan utterly destroyed the summon Pain body, but… Jiraiya used everything he had. And he too fell.

Pain took a moment of silence for his former teacher. "Only you could have gotten this far, aside from Darth Nemesis… there can be no higher honor then that." Pain said aloud to himself.

Nemesis jumped down. "Truly impressive of him. To destroy a body of yours. Even I have to try to do the same thing. Anyway, how long will this postpone your trip to the leaf village?" Nemesis asked.

"A week for sure… maybe two." Pain said.

"That is fine. Don't rush it. The Juubi is ready to be whole once more. I must be going now. I have a few things to attend to." Nemesis left using his dark portals.

News of Jiraiya's death was heard all around the nations. Jiraiya fell in battle with the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki. None took the news harder than his teammates the Sannin, his student. And finally his teammates family. Orochimaru was on mission with team Guy when they heard the news. However, they could not head back just yet. For heard a rumor that was far too deep to just ignore. They remember what they heard. It was after they had stopped for the night at a bar to rest when they heard it.

"Did you hear? That Darth Nemesis monster is said to be nearby." One patron said to his friend.

"What! Should we tell some ninja?"

"What! Hell no! You know what would happen to us if we told anyone? Darth Nemesis will kill us. He is said to be more powerful than any other person in the world." The 1st one said again.

"What is he doing here anyway?" The 2nd one asked.

"I got drunk with some guy that claimed to be a scientist's assistant. He said that Darth Nemesis has captured some _'living'_ Uzumaki clan members." The 1st one said.

This got the teams attention.

"The guy said that soon Darth Nemesis will no longer need them and he will kill them." The 1st one said again.

"Why would he kill them? Aren't all other Uzumaki clan members all dead?" The 2nd one asked again.

"No, apparently some still live. Most of them in the leaf village." The 1st said again.

Orochimaru heard enough. He approached the two. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find this man that you talked to?"

The two men turned around. "And who's asking stranger?" The first man asked.

"Oh, no one in particular." He raised his hood so they could see his face. "Just Orochimaru of the Sannin." Both men froze. "Now… tell me… where can I find him?" He gave his death glare.

Both men told him where he could find the man and pissed their pants and passed out. Just, not in that order. Orochimaru wasted no time in finding the man with the big mouth. The man did the same thing, in a different order.

**(With Darth Nemesis)**

Nemesis walked to a cell. A cell that was special to him. It held 2 of the last 3 Uzumaki clan members outside of the leaf village. These girls' names were Tayuya and Karin. Some of the last of the Uzumaki clan. He saw them in their cell. He did not give them the same treatment as he did the two female Jinjuriki.

"You said…" He saw Karin talk to him. "You… said that after you are done… that you'd let us go… back to our families." She said.

"Yes… I did say that…" Nemesis said to them. He opened their cell door. And then tossed a scroll to their feet. "You will be leaving… soon." He then left them to their own thoughts.

**(Hours later)**

Orochimaru and team Guy had done it. They had infiltrated the lab and rescued two of the last Uzumaki in the world. However…

The team stopped. Across the bridge into the Land of Fire… was Darth Nemesis. Even with his mask on, he could see the eyes of this monster staring at him. "Lee… take her." Orochimaru said to the young 'Guy Clone'.

"What are you saying Lord Orochimaru?" Lee asked.

"Guy you and Lee are to take these girls to the village. You are not to stop until you get there. I will hold Darth Nemesis here." He said to them.

"No Lord Orochimaru. Let me and Tenten hold him here. If you kills you then we will have that much of a difficult time to defeat him in the future." Neji said. Tenten agreed.

"No… the two of you would die in seconds… if that. I at least can stall him for a few minutes. This is my last command to you Guy. Follow it."

Guy nodded. "Lee. Take the young Lady Uzumaki. We must leave now." Lee argued no more nor did the rest of the team. The team took the long way around. Orochimaru walked across the bridge to the clearing that Nemesis was waiting in.

"You're a fool. You know that you stand no chance against me." Orochimaru gave off a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Nemesis asked.

"Oh nothing much… just laughing at the irony I guess. I use to always call my old teammate Jiraiya a fool all the time. He was truly my best friend in the end."

"And now he has fallen. He was a powerful man Orochimaru. There was no shame in his defeat." Nemesis admitted. "Just like when you fall before me. You should put up quite a fight." Nemesis got into his stance.

"I guess the time of Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin of the 3 legendary Sannin ninja of the leaf… shall come to an end." Orochimaru too got into his fighting stance. Knowing that he will die this day.

**(Play Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever: The Dark Colossus Destroys All)**

Orochimaru grabbed his repaired snake sword and charged at Nemesis. Spending years with this monster he knew the most about Nemesis. However what he knew was almost nothing. Nemesis carelessly blocked with his own black sword like the attack was nothing. Which to him it was nothing.

"Shadow Striking Snake!" Orochimaru yelled out his attack. He knew it would do nothing, but he had hope that it would entangle him for a few moments. However the snakes were shredded before even getting near Nemesis.

"Why bother trying to save those girls? Why fight for someone you know nothing about?" Asked Nemesis.

Orochimaru was more than happy to answer. More stall time for Guy and his team. "You… could never… understand." He said back to his old partner.

"Your right. I guess I can't. I never did get to have a family that loved me. Not when Madera got his hands on me. But enough of the past." Nemesis went on the attack, but only with his blade. This confused Orochimaru as Nemesis could kill Orochimaru if he tried harder than this. It was almost like Nemesis wanted to draw this out. Nemesis hated to draw things out like this.

'_What's he doing? He was never one to play around when he was serious.'_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

Orochimaru was pulled out of his thoughts when Nemesis back handed him across the field. "This has gone on long enough. I cannot allow those girls to reach the leaf village. Prepare to die." Nemesis said to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was ready. "Dark Sage Arts: Rasengan Bomb." Nemesis thru his Rasengan dark bombs at Orochimaru.

However Orochimaru used his snake like speed to dodge them all. During this time he was racking his brain trying to come up with anything that he had to counter attack with. "This form is not strong enough to attack back. I need to use… _MY_ sage mode." He said to himself gathering the energy needed which was different then Toad Sage mode.

'_What is he doing?'_ Nemesis asked himself. "Doesn't matter. Dark Sage Arts: Dark Lighting Cannon!" The attack landed a direct it. "It can't be that easy." He said to himself. Then the land started to rumble. Nemesis tilted his head trying to look pass the smoke. He soon didn't need to. He saw giant wings come from the smoke. Then a beam of energy was fired at him. He blocked it with his sword. For the first time in a long time he was surprised. He had to actually force that attack away. He was even more surprised to see what the smoke hid from him.

Orochimaru was in his dragon sage mode.

"I see that that old toad sage wanna-be isn't the only sage wanna-be the leaf has to offer. I wonder Orochimaru…I wonder how much Jiraiya suffered before he died?"

Orochimaru kept a straight face. But he wanted nothing more than to tare Nemesis apart. "This is my ultimate form Darth Nemesis. I will kill you hear and now!" Orochimaru yelled.

Orochimaru in his dragon sage was faster and stronger than ever before. Orochimaru tried everything he could to even scratch Nemesis to no success. Anything and everything that Orochimaru did Nemesis just dodge. To Orochimaru it seemed that Nemesis was having too much fun just messing with Orochimaru.

When Orochimaru attacked with his True Snake Sword Nemesis just blocked it with his arm and didn't counter attack. When Orochimaru used any type of long range attack Nemesis would just use his Dark Flash to dodge and still wouldn't counter attack.

When Orochimaru came up high trying to decapitate Nemesis, Nemesis just ducked and…

"Dark Sage Arts: Rasengan!" Nemesis hit Orochimaru dead on in his gut. The attack launched Orochimaru clear across the field. "Is that… all you got?" He asked.

He heard and felt a rumbling in the earth underneath him. Then 3 beams of energy shot at him from the cloud of dust. Nemesis dodged all three of them with ease. Then 8 large long things came from the dust as well. When he saw them it was 8 dragon like heads. On the head of one of them was the naked upper half of Orochimaru.

"This is the true form of the Dragon-Snake Sage! Only one who was redeemed in the Snake sage's eyes can become like this!" Orochimaru said. "Dragon-Snake Sage Art: Rail Cannon!" Orochimaru's dragon heads started glowing from their body to their mouths. Nemesis felt a massive build up of chakra. All of the heads pointed inward to form one massive ball of chakra.

"It is like the Tailed Beast Bomb… just not as strong." Nemesis said to himself. "It will be easy enough to get away from."

"I will end you with this NEMESIS!" Orochimaru yelled. "I WILL PROTECT THEM!" Orochimaru fired his ultimate attack at Nemesis.

"All too…" He looked down when he couldn't move. There was a sticky substance on his feet. He looked up at the attack coming at him. "Well played Orochimaru." His cape flew back as the wind from the attack hit him.

A massive explosion accrued as a result of the Dragon-Snake Sage Art: Rail Cannon. Orochimaru had put everything he had in his attack and trap. _'I knew that Nemesis was messing with me and not taking me seriously. So I knew he would stand still and dodge my attack at the last second. I used that to my advantage as I used very sticky liquid glue and had one of my summons apply it. I know he has no legs so he would never feel it until he tried to move… I… won…'_ Orochimaru explained to the readers how he managed to get Nemesis with his little trick. **(Something that all ninja's do when they do something everyone expects)**

**(END Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever: The Dark Colossus Destroys All)**

Orochimaru was still breathing hard; he had hope that when the smoke cleared, he saw what was left of the mangled steel and flesh that was Nemesis' body.

"DARK SAGE ARTS…" Oroshimaru's eyes widened when he heard the voice. "…CHAKRA CHAINS!"

All of Orochimaru's dragon heads, tails and Orochimaru himself was wrapped in chains. He or his dragon form couldn't move much. Orochimaru saw the dust clear, Nemesis was standing where he was when he was hit with his attack. Unharmed, in all ways. "H-How?" Orochimaru could alone wonder.

"It doesn't matter now does it? You're going to die. But your death… shall be a grand one."

Orochimaru felt his blood freeze.

"Go Ten tails!"

In a puff of smoke. The body of the ten tailed Juubi. A soulless vessel, a husk of what it once was, was in front of Orochimaru. The soulless tailed beast under the control of Nemesis readied a Tailed Beast Bomb. It took a full 10 seconds. Then it fired.

Orochimaru watched his death come to him slowly. He closed his eyes… and remembered… everything…

**(Play Naruto - Saddest and Most beautiful music)**

**(Orochimaru's past) (Orochimaru POV)**

_It's been so long… since then._

A younger Orochimaru was crying at his family's grave. Then the 3rd Hokage came and comforted him.

_My teacher… the 3__rd__ Hokage helped me in my time of need, and later Tsunade and Jiraiya. _

The 3 Sannin being named as such by the leader of the Rain village.

_We became 'Sannin' together. We thought that our combined power could protect this village. I thought that power was needed to protect the village from everything else. So I sought to become Hokage, gaining power by any means to do so._

"I hereby name Minato Namikaze as the 4th Hokage!"

_However I failed… and now I know why._

"Why didn't you name me 4th Hokage!" Orochimaru yelled to his old teacher.

"Orochimaru there is no doubt that you are strong. However strength is not everything! What was the first thing I ever taught you?"

"Teamwork."

The 3rd shuck his head. "No… it was 'It's when you are protecting someone precious to you that the true strength of a Shinobi can emerge.

_I disagreed. So for power I went along with Danzo will a lot of things… I'm ashamed of now._

An older Orochimaru experimenting on unborn children, hence creating Yamato.

_It took some time… but when the nine tails attack._

"Hold the attack and wait for the 4th Hokage!" One man yelled.

"It's getting closer don't let it near the village!"

_After the attack settled I thought that the 4__th__ was dead, I had heard of his plan and that was when I would sneak in and claim that title. However… he lived. _

"I've sealed the nine tails into my wife and my daughter. No one is the breath this to anyone in the village that doesn't already know. If they do, they die. No matter whom it is." Minato said.

_I was so angry, my one change to become Hokage, gone. I went to the hospital because my teammates wanted to talk to me. _

Orochimaru walked in the hall ways in the hospital. Kushina was recovering from giving birth to twins.

_I walk into Kushina's room; my teammates were not there yet. I walked in when Kushina was sleeping, her twin babies, asleep as well. Then an idea hit me like lighting. If I kill all of them now, Minato would break and I could become Hokage. I walked up to their sleeping forms._

Orochimaru walked up to a sleeping Kushina and sleeping Uzumaki twins. He reached into his kunai holster, took out a kunai, and raised it in the air, ready to kill all three of them.

_I was so close. But then the twins woke up. Their twin blues eyes looking at me. Then I saw… __her__… the only women who I ever loved. They had her eyes. The eyes of undying love. Love that can see past my cold exoskeleton and see the me that I hide from everyone. The me that is lonely. They reached out to me… and I felt like my darkness was lifted right then and there. I put my kunai away and put my figure near them. They played with it like any other baby. _

"Oh, Orochimaru, I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm waiting on my old team. But I noticed that your twins were awake, not wanted to wake you I decided to entertain them." He smiled.

Kushina was shocked. This wasn't one of Orochimaru's creepy snake smiles, but a real one. She smiled. "So, do you want to hold them?" She asked.

"What? No… no! I mean… I…" Orochimaru stuttered.

"No nonsense. Here" She handed her babies to Orochimaru.

_That was the start of my reform. During the next few years, I destroyed all of my labs, ending all researched I had did over the years. Rebuilding my relationship that I had strained with Anko. Making her my first true appetence that I was not going to betray. It was when the twins were 3 that I confronted Danzo._

"What do you mean, 'Your out!"

"What does it sound like? I'm out Danzo. I will nothing to do with you no more." Orochimaru turned to leave.

"It's because of the bitch isn't it?" Danzo yelled and Orochimaru stopped. "After everything we've done to make the leaf village great, you're going to turn and walk!"

"Yes."

"Then I'll just have to make your weakness…" Danzo didn't finish as Orochimaru stuck his Snake Sword at his neck.

"You take one step towards her! And I'll kill you Danzo! Your Sharingan eyes be damned! I gave you to them and I can take them away just as easily!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Oh! Now she's important to you? How long were you there for her when she was a child! Was it not you who thought of the idea to sell her out? Tell me Orochimaru… does Kushina know you're her father?"

_Danzo stayed away from Kushina after that. I made it clear what _I_ would do to him if anything happened. Not including everyone else that like or loves her. Over time to twins say me as their uncle… it was alright, they didn't need to know I was their grandfather. I had no need to tell them. Then it all went to hell when Naruto was burned._

Orochimaru shoved his desk clear. "Dammit! Another failure! Why can't I get this right!"

_I tried to find a way to give Naruto a normal life. But I never did finish that research. For he died soon after I was on a verge of a break through. Then I got into an immortality jutsu so I could bring him back. But it stopped when Mito came to visit me one day. _

"Uncle Orochi why did brother have to die?" A young Mito asked.

_I thought about that. I didn't know._

"I don't know Mito. I really don't. But we must move on. When our loved ones die a piece of goes with them, then when we die a piece of our loved ones goes with us. But we will all be reunited when we reach the afterlife." Orochimaru tired to comfort the little girl. "We must be strong when we see them so we can tell all the tales we had. Can you be strong for your uncle Orochi Mito?" He said from the bottom of his heart.

Mito rubbed the tears in her eyes away. She then smiled. "Ok."

He smiled to her as well. He gave her a hug "When you feel that you're getting weaker come to me, and I'll help train you." He told her.

**(End Orochimaru's past flashback) (END Naruto - Saddest and Most beautiful music)**

'_I really… hope that I was able to help you… Mito…'_ Orochimaru thought as he lay on the ground. Dying.

Nemesis walked up to him. "You were a worthy adversary. Out of respect for your skill you showed here today. Any last word Orochimaru?" Nemesis asked as he pulled out his sword and charged it where red lighting would surround it.

"My one… regret… is that… I never… told her… who I was… to her… my… daughter… Kushina…" Orochimaru breathed out.

Nemesis did a few fancy spins with his sword… "Farewell…" He brought it down as Orochimaru closed his eyes.

**END**

**I know I said that this chapter would be the end but As you can see it's already long. The next one will be the last one for sure. Hope no one hates me for such the long wait for an update. But I got a new laptop and I can update once more.**

**What do you think?**

**R and R thank you **


	3. Fulfillment of the Prophecy

**Pairings**

**Minato/Kushina**

**Mito/secret **

**Naruto/? No real pairing just implied. Like Boyfriend/Girlfriend.**

**Will have some Star Wars elements. You'll know it when you see it.**

**Read the end for a challenge I thought of**

**Naruto Infamous 2 crossover challenge. **

**()**

**Fulfillment of the Prophecy: Light or Darkness **

_Experiment Day: 1_

_Yesterday I captured a pair of Uzumaki females. Both had abounded their villages when the village leaders learned that they were of Uzumaki decent and intended to breed them. _

_Subjects names_

_Tayuya Uzumaki. Age 17. Rank formally Chunin. Skill level low Jonin._

_Karin Uzumaki. Age 17. Rank formally Chunin. Skill level Mid-High Chunin._

_A most wondrous find. Subject Tayuya has above average strength, even for an Uzumaki and subject Karin had heal others with her chakra by allowing them to bit her and suck out her chakra. The pair seemed to have been friends while in the village. Unknown whether or not they are sisters unless I can get a hold on one of their fathers for genetic sample testing._

Minato and a few of the higher ups of his Jonin and the clan heads were watching a video that was in the scroll that Tayuya and Karin had on them. They had said that they took it from the lab a day before the team rescued them. Kushina and his oldest daughter had been sent with the toads so she could be trained as a toad sage and Kushina went to help in case the Kyuubi stuck its nose in it. Everyone was sickened by the video.

_Experiment Day: 5_

_I successful managed to combine their DNA strands to make a perfect solder. However upon merging it with human subject 22, it was a success, however subject 22 died within 1 hour. Upon further study, it would seem that the strength of the Uzumaki DNA is impossible to be handled by an ordinary human. Moving on to ninja test subjects. _

_Experiment Day: 8_

_Genin and Chunin strength level ninja are worthless. Genin lasted only 3 hours while Chunin only 4. Moving on to Jonin level subjects._

_Experiment Day: 11_

_A breakthrough, while a Jonin subject lasted 17 hours and 22 minutes I managed to find a way. Human test subjects are no longer required for this testing but for another type of test. By using the Zetsu clones I've made I can use their blank DNA and merge it with the DNA I've collected from subjects Tayuya and Karin._

_Experiment Day: 13_

_My first successful test subject. I've made it work. By combined the formula I've made with the DNA of the two Uzumaki females as well as a human ninja base and the Zetsu clones I've made a deadly creature. Testing of this creature's power will begin soon, and if this creature proves to be useful. Then mass production of this creature will begin immediately._

_Experiment Day: 34_

_For the past 3 weeks I have sent out and mass produced the creature simply soon as 'The Plague'_

_However there is more then only one version of these monsters. By using a different level of ninja I can make different and more powerful versions of these monsters. So far the testing has been successful._

_Experiment Day: 46 _

_I've gathered everything I need from the two subjects Tayuya and Karin. These girls are no longer of use to me in 4 days I will kill them and use their genetic material to make my army of 'The Plague'. Although they are no longer of use to me. I will remember them as the mothers of 'The Plague'. I will only have a few million however I believe that will be enough. _

**END VIDEO **

The group was shock, but they were more appalled. Minato was happy, when his wife and daughter came back he'd have a surprise for them. At least they were not the only Uzumaki left in the world. Minato was thankful for that at least. However Orochimaru was still MIA.

"Lord Hokage! We need you at the gate! Nemesis is here!"

Minato's eyes widened. Naruko had gate duty today.

**(The gate)**

A few minutes after Guy and his team ran past Naruko, she was board again. She wished something would happen. Although she forgot the old saying 'Ask and you shall receive'. For soon after she asked for something, she saw Nemesis, she knew him from everything her older sister said about him. Her happy go lucky act left her, now it was replaced with rage and anger.

"Go, tell my dad that Nemesis is here." She told the Chunin.

"But…"

"Just go!" He left in a moment.

Less than a second later, he was at the gate. "Hello little Naruko." Nemesis said.

"You… you know my name?" She was shocked and scared.

"Of course I do. I mean, Naruto told me…" Naruko got a shocked and had a little bit of hope in her eyes. "As I made him suffer for weeks without end."

Naruko went from hopeful to hatful and jumped at him. Only for a hand to grab her and stop her from attacking him. It was her father.

"Hello yellow flash. It has been some time." Many nearby ninja surrounded Nemesis. ANBU and other Jonin.

"Hello Nemesis, now would you be so kind as to follow me to I.T. division of ANBU so we can get some info out of you. You'll be doing me a solid." Minato asked in a sarcastic manner.

"I would, but I'm busy and have no time for a little trip such as that. Have a world to take over and all." Nemesis replied with the same sarcastic manner. "However, I do have something for you…" Using his Dark Sage Arts Nemesis revealed Orochimaru's body. "… I found this in the forest this morning." He said showing them the body of the Snake Sannin. "I thought maybe you dropped it and might want it back." He through the body of Orochimaru at the feet of Minato.

Minato looked down with sadness. He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't come back alive.

"Orochimaru-sensei!"

"Uncle Orochi!"

Anko and Naruko rushed to the body of a cherished one. Anko cradling Orochimaru's head in her lap crying begging him to open his eyes Naruko also crying alongside her. Both looked at Nemesis with angry filled eyes. However Minato gave them a look and they would not attack him. But they could feel the smile behind his mask.

"If it means anything to you he did put up quite a fight." He said to them. A dark portal opened behind him. "I wonder… do you know about _it_ 4th Hokage?" He asked out of the blue.

Minato narrowed his eyes. "About what Nemesis?"

"Before he died Orochimaru said something… interesting." They could feel his smile. "Something about… the Sannin's Secret. I wonder what it is… maybe you should ask the last of the Sannin." Everyone saw Naruko's eyes. She might not have had the nine tails sealed inside her but her mother being one of the 2 nine tails hosts helped her chakra a lot. She held nothing but hate in her eyes. Nemesis and Minato could see it. "Do you hate me?" He asked knowing the answer. "If you do, then get stronger, so strong that no one not even your father can stand against you, do so at any cost. When you came at me with the intent not to kill, but to slaughter. Slaughter me in any way you feel is right. Use your hate to kill me and…"

"SHUT UP!" Minato yelled at him. "You will not corrupt my daughter with your poisoned words." He told Nemesis.

"As you wish… but my offer stands… use your hate little Naruko… it is the only way… to find… your brother Naruto." Nemesis used a dark portal to leave them with his hate filled words.

Minato knew there was no point in going after him. He looked at his daughter and one of his toughest ninja. He let out a sigh. "Take Orochimaru so we can give him a hero's burial. Naruko, you follow me." He needed to get those words out of her head, or she will die like so many others had going down such a path.

**(With Nemesis)**

Nemesis fell as his battle with Orochimaru and emotional turmoil he contended with killing him. _'I kill… my grandfather.'_

'_No! You have no grandfather! All you killed was a traitor!'_

'_No brother, he was our grandfather. You must end this before more innocents are killed. What if our little sister Naruko gets hurt?'_

'_You have no family Nemesis. Your are the Dark Child of Prophecy. It is your destiny to kill all that opposes you and rule this world.'_

"Both of you shut up!" Nemesis yelled. He was losing his mind. He needed to stay focused. He soon found Pain. "Pain are you ready to capture the nine tails host?" He asked.

"Almost. I will be leaving tomorrow to capture her. The younger one right?"

"Yes. Her name is Mito Uzumaki. And it would be a mistake to underestimate her. She is strong without the Kyuubi helping her.

"Don't worry… there is no way she can defeat a god." Pain said.

Nemesis didn't bother to say anything. He needed to see Fu, one last time. Nemesis knew this would be his last time. He walked up to the door and opened it. Fu was reading a book while Yugito was doing pull ups.

"Fu, we must talk." Nemesis said.

"Yea. What is it Nemesis?" She asked.

"This will be the last time you see me as a friend Fu. After today, you must look at me as the enemy."

"That won't be too hard." Yugito commented still doing pull ups.

"Why?" Fu asked, he voice was laced with sadness.

"My plan is almost complete. And if it is, we'll never see each other again. Fu, once I close that door, we can no longer be friends." Nemesis looked at her one more time. "I'm sorry." He turned to walk out. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He said once more closing the door.

Fu was saddened. A single tear left her eye. "What did you see in him anyway? He means to kill both of us and all other Jinjuriki. So why be his friend?" Yugito asked.

Fu waited a bit before answering. "Unlike you, I don't have anyone waiting for me to come home. I have no one wanting to rescue me." Fu said. "When I went with him willingly I asked one thing of him. For him to be my friend. And he did until now. I knew it wouldn't last. But I'm glad I got to know what it was like, to have a friend." Fu said with a smile. "And he may not know what I know, I think he was happy too, to know what it's like to have a friend. Someone to talk to."

Nemesis heard everything Fu said. Then really left to find Pain. It was time for him to go get Mito, the last of the Jinjuriki. Once she was captured Nemesis' plan will be fulfilled. And he as The Dark Child of Prophecy, will rule the world as he sees fit. Bringing peace to this world.

"I'm so close. I just need one more thing. Pain will get it, he has never failed before." It took him a while, but Nemesis found Pain. He was with Konan. "Pain, are you ready? We cannot delay any further then we already have." He told the man.

"Yes. I am ready. And soon we shall have to the last Jinjuriki at our side. No one and nothing will stop me from getting it." Pain told Nemesis.

"Good, go now and get the last piece we need to achieve peace in this world. Once we have the Kyuubi, we will be able to conquer the last of the Ninja world and have true peace reign for all time. I shall see to it myself if I my must." Nemesis smiled behind his mask.

"I will not fail in this. Come Konan, we have much to do." Pain ordered his lifelong friend.

"I have something I must do. I might see the end of your fight… if she puts up one." Pain nodded.

As Pain left Nemesis left as well. While Pain went to the leaf village with the mission to capture the nine tails while Nemesis went… to check up on something he had a few some things to do. That was, terminate the 5 feudal lords of the 5 great nations. It wouldn't be too hard.

In the Land of Fire, the palace of the feudal lord was in ruins. Nemesis walked passed body after body of the fire lord's guards. Not one of them was worth anything to him. And there the line of the fire lord ended.

In the Land of Wind, the Feudal lord of Wind lay lifeless on the ground. In his palace, nothing lives not even the children. And there the line of the wind lord ended.

In the Land of Earth, the stone palace of the Earth Feudal lord lies in ruins. Nothing but dust and ash is left behind from the mass slaughter of the Earth Palace. And there the line of the earth lord ended.

In the Land of Lighting, the palace high in the mountains is nothing more than smoke and memory. Nothing survived, Darth Nemesis' terrible rampage. And there the line of the lighting lord ended.

In the Land of Water, the Island palace of the Water Lord lies at the bottom of the sea. Drowned with everyone and everything in it. No one was spared from Nemesis' war path. And there the line of the water lord ended.

Too late will the ninja of the 5 great nations learn of their leader's death. "The age of the elemental lords is over… the age of Darth Nemesis… has come." Darth Nemesis left that eerie line in the air. He knew that this fun was now over and it was time to get back to business.

He needed to oversee the capture of the last Jinjuriki. He used his dark portal and came to the leaf village. The last village with the strength to oppose him alone. Out of the portal and onto the great stone faces, he saw that Pain had done some damage to the leaf village. A lot of damage by the looks of it. Buildings in ruins people died and others dying. Ninja and civilian alike litter the streets of this once great village. He looked up as he felt some power building up in the sky.

"Now this world shall know pain." Pain said in the air. The main Pain body finished building up the power he needed. On the ground ninja were helping their friends up to get to a hospital or just assisting in general. Unaware of the danger above them. "Almighty Push!" 2 of the strongest words were said, and the effect… was devastating. From the center of the village to near of the outer rim was destroyed. The village was nothing more than a crater now.

Inside the village the remnants of the leaf village protectors we collecting themselves after such a devastating attack. "Tsunade!" Minato yelled. She had been using Katsuyu to heal and save as many villagers as she could.

"Over here." He heard Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and friend. He rushed to her aid, removing some ruble while he was at it. He found Tsunade in Shizune's arms.

"Is she…"

"No, just passed out. She protected as many people as she could from the attack."

Minato nodded. Then looked at the damage caused by Pain's attack. His home, his village… destroyed by one man. He felt anger within him for the one that cased it. He looked over to one of his friends and one of the top Jonin in the villages and the Jonin Commander of the village Shikaku Nara. "Shikaku, round up the ninja you can, we will defeat this man, like any other enemy and the Will of Fire will stay strong, no matter what. Argh!" Minato help his left side.

"Lord Hokage!" Shizune rushed to the aid of Leaf village's Hokage. She started healing him immediately. "Lord Hokage, you can't fight no more. You've fought Pain too long, he damaged one of your lunges. You'll die if you fight him again." Shizune told him. "On top of all of the other injuries you have. I'm afraid that you can't fight him Lord Hokage." She told him.

"Damn." He felt his strength leave him. He had fought with 5 of the Pain bodies before he suddenly said where Mito was and then he retreated. He had acutely defeated 3 of the bodies… a few times each, he could never get close enough to get to the one that revives the others. "Where is Mito! She should have been here by now!" Minato stressed out. He had called her around the time Pain first hit the village. Yet she was not here.

A puff of smoke entered the crater of the village. Minato felt it, she was here along with his wife. "There here." He said.

When the smoke cleared, 3 large toads were seen, with a smaller toad on top of the orange colored one with a scar on his eye. Then on top of that toad was a young woman with a smaller toad at her feet and behind that young woman is another woman, in her 30s that is an older copy of the younger one without the whisker marks on her cheeks.

The older one was wearing a simple red battle dress with a black leather vest.

While the younger girl was wearing a white with gold trim version of Selene's black outfit from Underworld even her combat boots were white with gold buckles on them. Her Sage cloak was white as well with gold colored flames on the bottom. On the back it said 'Hope' on it. For she shined like a bacon of light and hope in the bitter black darkness and despair that almost fully consumed the leaf village. And on top of all her gold and white on her, she had her gold Uzumaki twin necklace around her neck hanging out. She knew that she will find her brother, just like she knew she would protect the village.

Nemesis looked at her. "Impressive." He said. Meaning every letter of the word. "It's like looking in a broken mirror." He again said.

His sentence could not have been more true. While he wore black armor, she wore white and gold clothing. While he brought fear, cruelty, hate and despair. She brought courage, kindness, love and hope.

Down with Mito and Kushina. Both were looking around for their home. Pa toad was looking as well but for Ma toad. Ma hopped to him.

"Ma, what's the meaning of this? I thought we were going to be summoned to the leaf village?" Pa asked.

"Look around…" They did. "This _is_ the leaf village." All of the looked at the devastated village. "And I know who did it to. I felt the same feeling when we were both on Jiraiya boy's shoulder. It was Pain." Ma said. Mito did look shocked, but it was another point for her reasons to kill him. Mito became angry. "I will use my new found power mother, and protect the leaf village like you and father."

Nemesis felt her energy. It transcended chakra like his. And like him, she too is a true sage. She had learned… "Light Sage Arts…" He said narrowing his eyes. However unlike his, hers is not fully awakened yet. Pain could still win. "It's all up to who wants it more."

Mito looked at her home. "Mom, find dad, I'll handle this." She told her mother. She saw Pain looked at her from afar.

"Are you sure? You can't control all of your power yet."

"I'm sure. More sure then I've ever been." She said to her mother. "Gamabunta, you and the others stay here until I need you to help me, this fight is personal.'

"Good luck then sweetie."

"Mito." Mito looked and it was her father, she was relieved to see him, he was alive. "You're already focused on something so I'm just going to hand you this part of Katsuyu. She knows everything we do about Pain, she'll help." Pa put the small part of Katsuyu in one of Mito pockets. "One more thing my little girl: Take him down."

**(Play ****Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Musubareru Sekai****)**

Mito nodded. Then hopped down to the center of the crater that Pain made, Pain was not that far away from her. All 6 of him. "I'm going to settle this." She declared.

A gust of wind blew in-between them. "Bring it." Pain answered her.

"And now I'll finish it!"

Both charged at each other. "Rasengan Barrage!"

Mito slammed two Rasengans in Pain gut. "Argh!" Pain flew across the battle field but stopped himself with his black rods. Mito charged up two more Rasengans then charged Pain with them. When she got close enough. "Almighty Push!" Pain sent her flying with his mighty attack.

Mito stopped herself before she could hit anything hard. Mito glared at pain as she instantly closed the gap between the two of them. Pain blocked her first attack with his arm but she came at him with a barrage of attacks, hitting him many times in his chest. She made two clones they both did an upper cut to his chin and he was sent into the air, as he came down. "Rasengan Barrage!"

"Argh!" Again Pain was sent flying across the battle ground. He got up. "My turn." He said to her. He launched many of his black rods at her, she used a Kunai to block them however he closed the gap between them in a blink of an eye. He cut her twice with his black rods did a powerful punch and kick then the summon Pain body summoned a green chameleon, the chameleon smacked Mito two times with its long tongue then hit her hard with its tail and sent her flying.

Mito recovered easily enough. Preventing any more damage to herself then what was already done. She charged a Rasengan in each hand and again charged at Pain. Pain got ready, and when she was close enough. "Almighty push!" The force of Pain's attack knocked Mito away. Mito skidded on the ground until. She popped, it was a shadow clone.

A fist came from the ground that Pain was standing on. He was forced to take the full force of the hit to his chin. The hit sent him in the air, but Mito would not let up. She made two more clones one charged her Rasengan in one hand while the other held onto her other arm. When the Rasengan was fully charged the 2nd shadow clone tossed her as fast as it could. Pain saw this and brought his hand up. "Almighty push!" It sent her flying back to the ground and she landed hard.

Dust came from the ground she had landed on. Pain landed a distance away from the duct cloud not wanting to be surprised by Mito again. Mito came from the dust cloud with another pair of Rasengans in each hand. Pain jumped when he felt someone underneath him, and he was right a pair of hands came from the ground. The first Mito jumped up after him. "Almighty Push!" He yelled again knocking her to the ground. Only to pop showing that it was another shadow clone.

"AHHH!" Pain looked up in the sunlight was Mito and her fist slammed into his face with enough force to slam into the ground himself. When he got up he was greeted with Mito again. "Rasengan Barrage!"

"ARGH!" Again Pain was hit in the gut with Mito's Rasengan Barrage. "This guy is seriously stubborn."

The main pain body got up slowly. "Not bad." He said. Then the other 5 bodies jumped down to its aid. Mito got ready for anything.

The mechanical like Pain charged her first. It threw 3 punches, but Mito blocked all 3 and slammed her fist in its head shattering it to pieces.

The revival Pain came next slamming his fist into the ground. Mito did a flip to dodge and hit the Pain in the head and the neck snacked in the force that was made for her punch.

The chakra absorption Pain came at her with one of the black rods. Mito charged him as well. Both watched each other's movements to make sure they each dodged their enemies attack. Both did, until the Pain body was hit with an invisible force which sent it flying and was killed.

The other 3 pains move slightly to not be hit by the flying Pain body. "Nuisance." The only female Pain body said. "Summoning Jutsu!" She summoned a red dog, a bull and rhino. Each one charged at Mito. Mito got into a stance to face them.

"Kid, get back!" Gamabunta and his two toad comrades came to her aid jumping down in front of her. Each toad charged the large summon animals. Gamabunta hit the rhino, the large sword welding ninja toad cross bladed the bull and Gamakin hit the dog. All 3 of the summon animals disappeared.

"This is my chance." The main Pain body jumped in the middle of the 3 summon toads. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" The effect, devastating.

"Chief toad!" Mito yelled as her 3 toad allies were just knocked out of the fight. Each one landed in a different area of the destroyed leaf village.

Gamabunta landed near Hinata. "Mito!" Her face showed nothing but worry. She made her decision.

"I'll settle this!" She said to Pain as the 3 Pain bodies were charging her. "Shadow clone jutsu!" She made two clones. They were made for her strongest attack. Rasen-Shrunken. With great skill she threw it at Pain.

The main pain body jumped to dodge it. While the two behind that Pain body each jumped to the side, however this was not good enough.

"It expanded!" The female Pain asked as it destroyed her and the mind reader Pain.

Mito was breathing, hard. She hadn't mastered Light Sage Arts. So it left her.

"No more Sage Jutsu eh?" Mito felt herself being pulled, and she didn't have the strength to fight it. "It's over." Pain said getting one of his black chakra rods out ready to stab her.

Mito saw her doom and the doom of her village, and the world being 1 foot from her.

**(End ****Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Musubareru Sekai****)**

**(Play ****Hinata's Death [AMV])**

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!" Pain didn't get the chance to look behind him as he was hit in the back of the head. Mito fell on the ground still. She was tired from using Light Sage Arts.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing here! He'll kill you!"

Hinata just smiled at her long time friend. "Mito rest, I'll buy you some time." Hinata charged in again. Not giving Pain time to recover.

However Pain did recover enough from the surprise attack to not get hit again. Hinata attacked relentlessly, making sure that Pain was focused on her and not Mito. Mito tried to get up but she was still exhausted. _'Dammit!'_ Mito yelled in her head. Her best friend was fighting Pain. She would be killed. _'And I can't get up! Dammit get up! Get it! GET UP!'_ She yelled to herself but her body didn't comply.

Meanwhile Hinata was standing her ground against Pain. She hadn't landed a hit since her first one but Pain couldn't hit her with anything but his Almighty Push. But whenever he did use Almighty Push she would use it against him and use it's force to bounce back and hit him a good one. The only time they ever hit each other.

'_This girl is becoming bothersome.' _Pain thought to himself.

Hinata was getting tired. She didn't have the stamina that Mito or her mother or even her younger sister had. She was soon going to be out of the fight. Pain saw this he knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Hinata charged him again but slipped when the ground underneath her feet caved in.

"Almighty Push!" Pain took that opportunity to crush her into the ground. Pain looked at the damage he did to Hinata.

Hinata had blood leaking from her mouth, she felt weak. She was made at herself. _'Is this all I have to offer? Is this the limit to my determination! Mito's life is at stake! Get up!'_

"You are unimportant." Pain turned his attention once again to Mito. Mito was angry at herself, she still wasn't fully recovered enough to fight Pain again. "Now…" He forced Mito to him again. Ready to stab her with his chakra rod. "It's over." Mito closed her eyes.

*Stab*

She opened them again, when she felt no pain, and blood on her face. She looked in front of her only to see Hinata take the stab for her.

"Almighty Push!"

Pain launched Hinata off the black chakra rod at the speed she was going to landing would have killed her. Mito jumped and grabbed her softening her landing. They skidded to a halt many yards away from Pain.

Mito was holding Hinata. "Why Hinata…?" She asked while in tears. "Why did you do it!" She asked her long time friend.

Hinata smiled with blood still on her face and body. "Because…" Was her answer.

"Because why?" Mito asked.

"Because I…" Hinata forced Mito to her mouth and kissed her on the lips. "Because I love you." Hinata passed out from blood loss.

Mito was covered in Hinata's blood. She looked at her hands, covered with Hinata's blood. Still too shocked at what she had heard.

"This was… just like how my parents died… at the hands of leaf ninja. Out of love sacrifice is born, hate is born, and we are able to know pain." Pain told her.

Mito was barley listening to him. She was still in shock from Hinata's death. She couldn't feel a pulse.

**(End ****Hinata's Death [AMV])**

**(Play "The Final Valley" - Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2)**

A loud heartbeat was heard.

Then a massive and powerful gust of wind blew everyone around the village back. Everyone saw a pillar of red and black chakra as it pierced the sky with its evil blight.

On the ground Pain saw a ball or an orb surround Mito. "The power of the 9 tails…" Pain said in amazement. When the ball of red and black charka disappeared Pain saw what looked like a mini chakra Kyuubi with its skeleton. He heard a growl. "Do you hate me?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

But he was answered. Mito roared a powerful roar. Mito roared again then chased Pain as Pain used a chakra back dash to escape her wrath, it didn't work. Mito gave Pain a powerful right claw, then a powerful left then sent Pain skidding across the ground.

He recovered before Mito could follow up and used an Almighty push to send her back a bit. Pain gathered many rocks to surround him. He sent many of them after Mito. "How about this!"

However Mito used her Chakra Cannon to destroy the rocks 4 by 4. Soon all of the rocks were gone.

"The… pressure!" Pain yelled in pain. He fell to his knees unable to hold his almighty push in a barrier like fashion. "I need… time."

Time was the last thing that Mito was going to give Pain, second only to mercy. She closed the gap with her powerful leaps. Then did a double claw attack that sent him into the air. Mito didn't let up as she jumped and hit him again to send him flying to the ground.

Pain hit the ground hard. He got up and did his barrier Almighty push again. Gathering rocks around him. And once again Mito was firing her Chakra Cannons at him. "I can't let you do that!" A few of the rocks managed to hit Mito, but they might as well have been pebbles to her. Pain couldn't handle the amount of power Mito was dishing out to him and again he fell to his knees. "What's this shockwave!"

Mito closed in on him and did her double claw attack again. It made the sound of two massive objects slamming into one another.

"This is beyond all expectations!" Pain managed to get away from Mito. "No one can defeat a god." He stated. He gathered far more rocks to him than before. "You won't evade this!" He sent a few rocks to Mito but she shot them down. "I can't let you do that!" Mito sent more of her chakra cannon to him. "Too Soft!" He said as more rocks gathered to him. "Over here!" He gathered more rocks to him. "How about this! Planetary Devastation!" He made a small meteor out of the rocks that he gathered. Compressing it, however Mito just stopped. "There!" He threw it at her.

Mito didn't move for a moment, then jumped at the rock meteor and launched it back at Pain. This knocked Pain off his feet and Mito followed up with powerful claw attacks. This sent Pain nearly 100 yards away.

Pain managed to get up to face Mito once more. "Well… in that case. Planetary Devastation!" Pain created a small moon with the rocks from within and without the village. Mito was sucked in as well. She tried to get up but was smashed by other rocks.

Out of the battle Minato, Kushina, Rin, Shizune had gotten the knocked out Hinata as Shizune and Rin were healing her.

"Kushina dear how will we reseal the Kyuubi during a battle like this?" Minato asked his wife.

"Trust me. I have a failsafe for this." Kushina told him. She looked at Hinata and smiled. "She is really a great friend." Everyone nodded.

Everyone even Pain looked up as the Kyuubi's power was building. Then the 8 tails shattered its chains of the Planetary Devastation and roared at its revival.

"So powerful…" Pain said in awe.

The Kyuubi charged up… then let out a powerful roar at Pain.

Pain tried to hold his ground but couldn't. He was sent flying to a rock and slammed into it was such force, his back was straightened out. "ARGH!... The 9 tails power… magnificent!" He said as he looked at the Kyuubi.

**(END "The Final Valley" - Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2)**

Inside Mito's mind, she was having a breakdown. "Why, how did it come to this!" She said holding her head. "It hurts… it hurts… somebody help me… give me the answer!"

"**Destroy everything… destroy everything that hurts you…"** The Kyuubi said taking advantage of Mito's lack of mental defenses. **"You know what you must do… rip out this seal and I will relief you of your pain…"** It said once more. Mito's eyes turned red as the seal on her stomach gave way and a black substance leaked out. **"Yes~~~… you are doing fine…"** It said once more. Mito slowly walked to the front of the gate. **"Almost there…"** Kyuubi said as it lifted Mito up to the seal. **"Do it!"** Mito grabbed the paper of the seal and…

"Awe! How come I can't beat you brother?"

Mito's eyes widened and went back to her normal blue. She looked behind her to see her younger self and the younger version of her brother... Naruto. "Your better than me at chakra control. I bet that's it." The younger Mito said. "It's because I have a monster in then that your better than me."

"Nope. That's not it." Naruto said.

Mito knew what this was. This was a memory this happened a few days before Naruto's first burning.

"I beat cause I'm the older brother. So I always win." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah well, you're lucky. You don't have a giant 50 foot monster fox ready to take you over the moment your guard is down." The younger Mito curled up in a ball. "You don't have something that makes you a monster big brother."

The younger Naruto got a frown on his face. "No, I don't. But I would take the 9 tails fox that's within you if I could little sister. And I know for a fact that you'll never become a monster." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?" A younger Mito looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Yep. Because you're my sister and I know that you'll always protect this village just like I will, when I become Hokage." The younger Naruto declared. This cheered up the younger Mito. "But~~." The younger Mito looked at her older brother with worry. "For thinking that you'll become a monster, you need to be punished." The younger Naruto got an evil gleam in his eye. He tackled the younger Mito to the ground. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

"No HAHA! Stop! Please! Stop brother! HAHA!" Mito was suffering from a tickle attack. Naruto stopped the tickle torture. "Thanks big brother."

"Anytime little sister."

"Brother. I know what pervy sage said to mother and father, I know that you'll save this world and not destroy it as he thought you would." The younger Mito said to her older brother.

"Thanks little sister. But I know, should I ever lose me way." He grabbed their Uzumaki twin necklaces. "You'll stop me, from becoming a true monster."

The memory ended.

The older Mito had a tear in her eye. How could she have forgotten that.

"**Release me!"**

"No…"

"**What!"**

"I said no!" She closed the seal back up with her own sealing jutsu.

Outside her mind the Kyuubi vanished. Standing on the small moon Mito was back in her Light Sage mode. She still had her Light Sage Cloak. The moon felt apart as Mito fell with it. She landed safely on the ground.

"This girl… already mastered the 9 tails?" He asked himself.

She jumped down to the battle field. "This fight… shall end!" She declared.

**(Play IN Extra Theme - Extend Ash ~ Hourai Victim)**

Mito and Pain got ready for their last fight. Mito did the first strike, with a Rasengan Barrage. However Pain was stronger than before and didn't take as much damage like he did before.

Pain and Mito engaged in hand-to-hand combat with each punch and kick strong enough to kill Jonin they felt nothing as each one was blocked. The Pain hit her with his Almighty Push. And sent her back only to get another Rasengan Barrage.

"I'll end this!" Mito yelled. She got in close and delivered devastating attacks to Pain.

Pain did a Chakra back dash. Then… "Almighty Push!" He fell to his knees again. He looked up and saw 3 Mito's each punching him at once and he was sent flying. He looked up again as saw her make her Rasen-shrunken. Pain did a front flip to dodge it.

Mito was breathing hard again as the Light Sage arts left her again.

Pain looked at her, then puff. "Wha!" Pain was surrounded by many Mito clones. Each posed to strike him. He brought up his hands and used his Almighty Push. But Mito made more clones and closed in on him more. But Pain held his ground, then more clones were made and they got closers, but Pain was still out of reach, then Mito made far more clones and Almighty push gave out. Pain could do nothing as he was hit by each clone. "ARGH!" The shock wave could be felt by anyone near-by. "I've been… pushed this far!" He said as he felt the pain from Mito's Super Shadow Clone beat down.

"I'm the one who's going to win! Here I come Pain!" Mito declared. Both Pain and Mito were running on sheer will power alone.

Both Pain and Mito once again engaged each other with hand to hand. Both using only one Jutsu. Mito used Rasengan while Pain used Almighty Push and with their will and powers it was a stalemate. Neither willing to lose to the other.

Mito got the upper hand and delivered a massive punch to Pain's face. Pain did a chakra back dash but Mito followed him. "Almighty Push!" He yelled sending Mito back. He fell to one knee. "Did I use too much?" He asked himself. He looked up to see Mito with two of her clones. Once making a Rasengan to the other holding her arm. "It's too late for that Jutsu." He looked up at her. "You don't stand a ghost of a chance now… GIVE UP!" He yelled.

"You give up!" The clones threw her.

"Wha?"

"Give up and trying to make me… GIVE UP! ARGH!" time slowed down for Mito and Pain. Pain could only watch helplessly as the Rasengan was going to hit him.

Mito slammed the Rasengan one last time in Pain's gut. The sound could be heard for miles.

"ARGH!" Pain yelled in pain.

Mito put more and more chakra into her last attack.

Pain knew he was done for. "Huh?" While looking at Mito… he saw his old teacher Jiraiya right there with her sending his power into the Rasengan as well. The main Pain body closed his eyes.

"ARRGHHHH!" Mito's Rasengan launched Pain spinning into a rock. The rock shattered as Pain was defeated.

**(END IN Extra Theme - Extend Ash ~ Hourai Victim)**

With Pain, the real Pain also known as Nagato was with Konan. "The final Pain body… has been defeated." He said in a low voice.

Nemesis, who has been watching the fight since the beginning was hold his head. He felt a strong memory from someone else's past hit him like a ton of bricks. He regained control of his mind. He needed to find Pain. "I never thought for a moment that Pain would lose." He left to find Nagato.

When he got there, it took him longer then it should have from a memory that was not his, he heard words that he thought would never leave Nagato's mouth.

"I think… I'll… put my faith in you too… Mito Uzumaki." He said to her.

Nemesis saw what he was doing, it was too late to stop it. He brought back everyone he had killed in his rampage in the leaf village. _'What did she say to him to make him turn his back on my plan? What did she do to make him believe in her?'_ He asked himself. He would ask the questions later. As appealing as it would be to capture Mito now… for some reason, he couldn't. He needed to know what she did to Nagato for him to trust her so much.

Nemesis left, he felt… he just felt. He was tortured to not feel anything. But he… just felt.

Nemesis found Konan and Mito, Konan had gathered both Nagato and the main Pain body that was their friends Yahiko.

"Where are you going to go? Not back to Akatsuki I hope." Mito asked her former enemy.

"I'm done with Akatsuki. Nagato and Yahiko was the only thing I cared about in this world. Now with them gone, I have nothing left to care for." She told the younger woman.

"You could always stay here." Mito added.

Both Nemesis and Konan eyes widened in shock at such an idea. "You… would offer an enemy a home in your village?" She asked shocked.

"You're no longer my enemy. It's that simple." Mito answered.

Konan smiled. She lifted her hand and a paper set of flowers appeared. She gave it to Mito along with a hug. "Please, this time, let you be the light of hope that never dies." She said as she left.

Mito took the flowers and smiled. She left to the village and to find her family, she hoped that Hinata was alright.

Nemesis took this time to find Konan. It wasn't hard, she wasn't trying to run away from him, as that was pointless. He found her with the dead bodies of her only two friends.

"Hello Konan."

Konan froze. Her blood and even her body were stiff. "Yes Darth Nemesis… what do you want?" She asked. She knew that she was dead if he was here to kill her.

"I'm just here to ask you a question. A question that must be answered." He told her, Konan was shocked. Normally he knew everything. "That question is… Why did Nagato betray me?" He asked her. "You I understand, you're with Nagato from life to death. But why him?"

Konan looked at him for a moment. "He had lost faith in the world, a faith that Mito restored within him. She forgave him even though he killed her friends and comrades. That was her answer to the wars of this world… forgiveness." Nemesis looked intrigued. "She even said that she'll destroy that dark heart of yours. Getting to the good side that she knows is buried within you."

Nemesis looked at her like she was crazy. "That is not possible. The moment you imprisoned me in this dark suit of armor, was the moment all of my good left me Konan. The next time you see her you tell her that I will not be saved." Nemesis looked at the two floating bodies. "Show me Nagato. Out of respect for him and his power, I will not kill you… today." Konan allowed Nemesis to see Nagato's face. Nemesis looked at Nagato's face. His smile still frozen on his face. "You did something I didn't think you would do Nagato. For that, you have my respect. That's all I wanted to say to you. Konan, like I said, I won't kill you… today. There is a Kage summit being convened soon. I suggest that you attend. You may tell them anything you know or want Konan." Nemesis left using his dark portal.

Nemesis used his dark portal to get to his secret base, which not even Pain knew about. Nemesis over looked to the massive amount of cocoons that littered a large clearing. Many of them were human size. Others were about 3 times bigger than that. Another group was about 5 times bigger than that. Then there was one super large massive one. All of them were pulsating with power.

Zetsu came from the group. He was the only one who knew where Nemesis would go. "I never considered the possibility that Pain would lose." He said.

"When Mito learn Light Sage Arts, all bets were off. When faced against a true sage, only another true sage can beat him or her." He told Zetsu.

"**What do we do know?"**"Is The Plague ready for battle?" Zetsu asked again.

"Almost. The greatest one, The Behemoth, still needs something before it is complete."

"**What does it need?** Can we get it before the war?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes, you can…" Nemesis grabbed Zetsu by the neck. "It needs your DNA for it is complete. This is my last mission for you."

"**You bustard!** Let us go!"

Something came out of the cocoon and grabbed Zetsu dragging him in the cocoon with it. It pulsed with more power. "You're almost complete. Soon you'll all be ready for war. The very reason you are even made." His dark portal took him out of the base and to the Kage summit.

**(Kage Summit)**

It wasn't hard to make it to the Land of Iron. They normal stay out of the affairs of Ninja say for when a Kage Summit is called. Nemesis made in the Kage Summit itself, it wasn't hard. No one can sense his power if he didn't want them to. He would watch and learn what they intend to do.

"Now then, please remove your hats." The moderator said. "As per Lord Raikage's request the 5 Kages have gathered." The 5 most powerful ninja in the world have gathered. "I am Mifune, I will act as moderator. I hear-by call the 5 Kage Summit to order."

"I'll start. Everyone listen up." Gaara the Kazekage started.

"The 5 Kages sure have changed in the past years. You are certainly something special to have earned your title at such a young age. It reflects well on your father and how he must have raised you. Although he must have forgotten to teach you manners." The Tsuchikage said.

"My _father_ never taught me a thing aside from hate. The person who is to be credited for me being the Kazekage is Lord 4th Hokage's oldest daughter Mito Uzumaki. When she defeated me 4 years ago she changed me." Kazekage nodded at the 4th Hokage, he nodded back.

"Hahaha! You should respect your elder's kid!" The Tsuchikage said.

"Lord Tsuchikage please don't interrupt. Please continue Lord Kazekage." The Lady Mizukage said.

"I am a former Jinchuuriki, the Akatsuki extracted the Bijuu from my body and almost killed me. Therefore, I consider Akatsuki the most dangerous organization in existence today." Gaara paused for a moment. "I've sought the cooperation of all of the 5 Kages and have been ignored, with the exception of Lord Hokage. Now that only the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki kin is alive, it is almost too late." Gaara said to them.

"Hump. Who would want to tell the hidden villages that their Jinchuuriki had been abducted? It's shameful. It's only natural you'd keep your attempts to recover them a secret! Who asks another nation for help recovering their stolen weapon?" The Tsuchikage stated.

"It is because of such thoughts that allowed the Akatsuki to get this far." Lord Hokage said to the old man.

"Lord Mifune." A samurai came in the room.

Mifune looked at the samurai. "This had better be important." He said.

"It is sir. A women came, more like flew, here and asked that she be allowed into the Kage summit. When asked why she said that she has information on this Akatsuki, the enemy of the ninja villages. Her name is Konan." The samurai explained.

Minato was a little surprised. Then spoke up. "Konan is, was, a member of Akatsuki with her friend and teammate, under my sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin, Nagato also know as Pain in the Akatsuki. She can be of great assistance to us." He said to the summit.

"Pain? Wasn't he the one that attack your village?" Lady Mizukage asked.

"Yes he was. She was with him at the time. Looking for my daughter Mito Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the 9 tails. My daughter faced the man known as Pain one on one after he killed and defeated my village and won. After a talk with him Nagato revived everyone he killed." Minato said. Some of the other Kages where intrigued the Kazekage and the Mizukage more than the others. "I believe it would be in our best interest to allow her to sit in this Summit." Minato said.

"If she is a former member of Akatsuki she would have great Intel on them. I agree as well." Kazekage said.

"As do I." Lady Mizukage said.

"Fine. Let this be the Summit where tradition is ruined." The old Tsuchikage fumed.

"She better have something good." The Raikage said.

Mifune nodded. "Very well. Send her in." Mifune said.

As Konan walked in she felt the eyes of the 5 village Kages on her. She still had her Akatsuki cloak on with the straw hat. A symbol of Akatsuki, something they all hated. The Hokage moved a little towards the Tsuchikage so that Konan could set next to the Hokage and the Kazekage. When she sat down she removed her hat and placed it in front of her like the other Kages. She looked around, seeing that all of their eyes were on her.

"I thank you all for allowing me to set in this Kage Summit." She said. "I am Konan, last of the true Akatsuki." She saw that got angry glares from 3 out of the 5 Kages.

"Now that you're here, Konan, maybe you can tell us why the Akatsuki wanted our Jinchuuriki?" The old Tsuchikage asked.

"For the same reason that Akatsuki was originally intent was, to bring peace to this war torn world." She plainly stated.

"That's an ideal fantasy to have." The Raikage stated.

"Yes, it was. But now more than ever I believe that it can be obtained. When Nagato and myself first attack the leaf village. Our intent was to capture the younger of the two Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…" This got a shocked looked from everyone.

"Two?" Asked The Lady Mizukage.

Konan looked at Minato. "They didn't know? I thought it was common knowledge. I'm sorry if I gave away a secret." Konan said.

"No, it's fine. It was bound to come out sooner or later."

"Care to explain yourself Lord Hokage?" The Tsuchikage asked/demanded.

"Very well. 17 years ago when the Kyuubi attack my village it was extracted from my wife, the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the first being Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first Hokage. When I sealed it, I seal the dark half into my daughter and what I call the 'Corrupted Light half' back into my wife saving her life. You see unlike the other 8 tailed beast that have light and dark chakra, the Kyuubi has evil and corrupted light chakra. That is how I was able to split it up into two halves. Now the man who extracted the Kyuubi from my wife was none other than Madera Uchiha." Minato said.

"What? Talk about a monster made flesh." The Tsuchikage said.

"Madera is now dead Lord Hokage." Konan said.

"That's what I thought until…"

"No, I mean he really is dead. He died around 10 years ago. After he was done training Darth Nemesis…"

"Let us go back on topic. We'll come back to this Darth Nemesis later on." Gaara said.

"I agree, please continue what you where saying about attacking the leaf village Lady Konan." The Lady Mizukage said.

Konan nodded. "As I was saying, Nagato and I our goal was to capture the younger of the two Jinchuuriki. As ordered by Darth Nemesis. Nagato had single handedly brought down the leaf village by himself. And yet, he himself was defeated by one girl. Mito Uzumaki. Instead of killing Nagato she asked him why he attacked. He told our story on how we came to what we are today. After the story, she told him her answer, she would not kill him. She will find peace, or create one from nothing and hold onto it for as long as possible. Something that the 3 of us had forgotten. She renewed Nagato's faith that true peace came be attained. That is why I am here to help you. Help you stop Darth Nemesis from achieving his goal." Konan took a breath.

"And what is Darth Nemesis' goal exactly Lady Konan." Mifune asked.

"To put it simply, world domination, he desires to rule this world. And I fear that he has the power to do so. " She said to the 5 Kages.

"How can one man have the power to rule this world? He couldn't have the power." The old Tsuchikage said.

"I must agree with Lord Tsuchikage. No one could have the power to rule this world by force." The Mizukage said.

Konan took a moment. "Darth Nemesis is not a man. He is even no longer human in my eyes. A dark silhouette of Darth Nemesis formed behind her. Flames and all. "He is a monster. He has more wisdom in battle, thanks to Madera, than you Tsuchikage. Has an absolute defense greater than you Lord Kazekage, has more control over all elements greater than any Bloodline holder here Lady Mizukage. Is stronger than you Lord Raikage. And is even faster than you Lord Hokage. This monster, has the power to bring any one or two great villages down by himself in one day. The power shown by Nagato against the leaf village, nothing compared to Darth Nemesis and the power he will show to the rest of the world. If I were to say anything about Darth Nemesis, I would say this. He is a living Calamity."

The Raikage smashed his fist on the desk in front of him. Every ninja went to the defense of their Kage. Minato had brought Kakashi and Itachi. He felt bringing his wife and Tsunade would be over kill. Mifune settled the ninja down a bit.

"You dare say that Darth Nemesis is stronger than me!" He glared at Konan.

"Let us continue and hear what Lady Konan has to say on the matter Lord Raikage." Mifune said.

Every Kage had their bodyguards settle down.

"I speak the truth." Everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit. Waiting to hear what she has to say. "Darth Nemesis has captured 3 of the Jinchuuriki by himself with little to no effort. The 3 tails, the 7 tails and the 8 tails. He has no equal in any subject of power." She took another breath. "And only an Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi can defeat him." She looked at Minato. "But, I'm afraid that the time has passed for your Wife to defeat him Lord Hokage. She is not a Light Sage like your oldest daughter. I'm afraid that only your oldest daughter, Mito Uzumaki, can kill Darth Nemesis now. He has grown too strong in his Dark Sage Arts."

"There is that word again. Dark Sage Arts, what is that?" Asked Lady Mizukage.

"I don't rightly know. All I know about it is what Darth Nemesis allowed me to know. He knows a lot of things. The only thing he let me know is this. In his own worlds, 'Dark Sage Arts. It transcends that of Chakra, and is far more powerful. It is the closest thing to the Sage of the Six Path and her power." She suppressed a shiver. "That was all he told me."

"Wait, her? The Sage of the Six Paths was a woman?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Yes, she was the mother of the 1st Hokage, Madera Uchiha and the first Uzumaki in this world. She had forsaken her two sons Madera and the 1st Hokage when they started their fighting and taught everything she could to her oldest child her daughter also an Uzumaki."

She could feel the Mizukage want to say 'girl power' she wanted to as well but this needed to be kept serious.

"Wait, I have a question Lady Konan." Minato started to ask. "How did you know of the Kage Summit? It's not something many are allowed to know of."

Konan knew that question would be brought up sooner or later. She sighed and answered. "After Nagato's defeat at your daughter's hands, I took my friends bodies back home. On the way Nemesis came to me. After a talk he told me that he would not kill me today, and that a Kage Summit was going to be held soon and that I should attend. He allowed me to live to tell all of you the information I have." She said to them.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us he knew about the summit!" The Raikage yelled.

"You have put us all in danger little girl!" The Tsuchikage said.

"Him knowing about the Kage Summit is irrelevant." Konan responded.

"And why is that little girl!" The old Kage asked.

"Because she knows that I would do nothing but watch as you 5 so called 'great leaders' fuck with each other even more than you already have." The voice was dead and hollow. It was Darth Nemesis, the last true nemesis of the world and its last greatest threat. He was setting casually above them like this was an everyday thing. "I'm amazed that you would argue at a time like this. 8 out of the 10 Jinchuuriki are in my power. All of your 'weapons' are now mine, and the only thing you 5 great village leaders can do is bitch at each other." Nemesis smiled at their faces. Nemesis landed in the area in the middle of the group all of the guard ninja that each of the 5 Kages were already in the room, Konan had no one.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here boy." The Tsuchikage said.

"You call me a boy? In age that is correct as I am only 17 years of age. However, I call you weak in terms of power, for _I _am stronger than everyone in this room… boy." He answered back at the Tsuchikage's insult. "But I am above your pity insults. I am here… to negotiate your surrender of the younger of the two Jinchuuriki and your villages. Do so and I assure you, all of you, a place in my new world." Nemesis said to the group.

"And you think I'll just hand over my daughter to you? I haven't let her date yet." Minato said to Nemesis.

"I'm not interested in her as a person Hokage, just what's inside her. The Kyuubi. The last tailed beast."

"I have a counter offer. How about you hand over all of our Jinchuuriki that you've taken and maybe we'll hand over the 9 tails." The old Tsuchikage said.

"You see… that is the problem with you ninja and your villages. You'll sell out each other for the slightest gain for yourselves. I wonder if this reflects on how you've trained your Jinchuuriki? I mean, out of all of the Jinchuuriki only the 2 9 tails hosts have any strength." Nemesis mused.

However this got a reaction from the Raikage. The Raikage was in his lighting armor and was trying to do his lariat on Nemesis. Nemesis was ready for this and stabbed the Raikage in the chest with his sword.

"I missed all of your vital organs… on purpose of course." The Raikage felt the blade in his body, still unable to fathom that a blade cut right into his lighting armor. "Don't try that again. I just washed my blade. I do not need anyone's blood on it for now." Nemesis kicked the Raikage off his blade.

"I'm assuming that you did not come here to mock us Darth Nemesis." The Mizukage said in a level tone.

"Your right Mizukage I didn't. I came here for the peaceful surrender of the last two Jinchuuriki. That's all, no more bloodshed, no more wars. After today." Darth Nemesis said.

"And why don't you tell them how you intend to do such a thing. Your false peace won't impress them." Konan said to her former comrade.

"What peace? What plan?" Asked the Tsuchikage.

"Something a war-monger like yourself old man would never understand. Just like your lords that you all serve. Use to serve."

"Use to?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes… use to." Nemesis pulled out 5 hats, but not just any hats, that hats that belonged to the 5 lords of the 5 great nations. "I killed each and every one of them. Their solders, their family and servants. Anyone and everyone at the palace at the time was killed. People like them wouldn't understand peace. They care for nothing but power and to hold onto that power for as long as they can. They are no different from any of you. The 5 great leaders of this world… can do nothing but war on each other for no other reason but to hold onto power." Nemesis was looking at the 5 Kages and their guards. "However, I guess I could tell you the plan my master Madera Uchiha gave to me to fulfill." Nemesis began tell them his plan.

**(The Leaf Village)**

Mito was with Hinata as she was recovering. Even though she was fine she was injured by Pain in a near fatal way. Mito was still in her Light Sage clothing. Naruko was bossing around some of the lesser ninja trying to rebuild the leaf village. Their mom was left in charge of the village when their father left for the Kage summit. She wondered what those old people would do while there. Hinata started to wake up.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noticed was Mito hovering over her. Hinata blushed at the closeness of Mito.

"Hey." Mito said to her.

"Hey." Hinata said back.

Both girls still thinking about what had happened between the two of them. Mito was still thinking about the kiss that Hinata gave her it was her first kiss after all.

"Hinata… about what you said the other day." Mito started.

Hinata covered her eyes. She thought she was going to die so she had to say it. She couldn't die without Mito knowing how she felt. She kept her eyes covered.

"Hinata… why do you love me?" Mito asked.

"You don't remember?" Hinata asked a little sad.

"I remember our childhood. You where the only one who stayed with Naruto and me when Naruto was almost killed. Almost everyone else ditched him when he was burned." Mito said.

"I love both of you. I loved you and your brother. Well I had a crush on him at least. I liked him for his personality, not his body or title like most did." Hinata blushed as she confessed more. "But… I meant what I said Mito. I truly do love you. And I do still believe that Naruto is out there." Hinata said to Mito.

Mito looked a little shocked. Only her family believes that Naruto is still alive. Mito smiled. "Thanks Hinata."

**(Back at the Kage Summit)**

Nemesis finished telling the 5 Kages his Moon's Eye Plan. "What do you think? Impressive yes?"

"That is not true peace. That is an illusion of peace. A false peace." The Mizukage said.

"That is slavery no matter how you put it. No one would want that." The old Tsuchikage said.

"Slavery? False peace? That's what you call it. However what about the peace that you ninja villages have? Every time you wage war you do it on another's land not your own or your enemies. Take Konan here. She is but one of many war orphans of the last war. She is a lucky one that Jiraiya found her and her friends when he did. Many others… died. Take Pain aka Nagato. He became what he was because of your last war. With the help of Danzo and Hanzo as well." Nemesis slipped in.

"Wait. Danzo?"

"Yes, Danzo. I'll allow Konan to tell you that story but let us move on. Take myself as well. I am what I am today because of your hatred for each other. You brought this upon yourselves you all did. You called down the thunder now reap the whirlwind." Nemesis said the all in the room.

"You expect us to feel sorry for you?" Asked the Raikage.

"I expect you all to die. But that's not going to happen… today at least."

"It's still not too late for you Nemesis." Konan started. "Madera is dead you can free yourself from him now. Just like how you resisted him so long ago when he forced you to change your name. What was that name that you held onto for so long? Damn it I can't remember it!" Konan pleaded.

Nemesis scuffed. "I told you before Konan, the moment you imprisoned me in this suit of armor was the moment I died and was reborn. Family? Please I have no family. I am dead both inside and out." Nemesis told her.

"How about you give us the location of our Jinchuuriki and then die for real?" The Raikage said.

"Lets not and say I didn't. Anyway, last chance, hand over Mito Uzumaki and I'll assure you all a place in my new world." Nemesis looked at all 5 of the Kages.

"I, as Kazekage, but more importantly as a friend to Mito Uzumaki I will not allow you to have Mito Uzumaki." Gaara said.

"I cannot stand by and let someone worse than the 4th Mizukage do what he tried to do. I as Mizukage will stop you." Mei said.

"For my brother, I will not allow you have any Jinchuuriki and I will have my brother back. As Raikage of the Cloud village." The Raikage said.

"I will not allow a monster like you or your plan come to life as long as I breath, as Tsuchikage." The old man said.

"As the Hokage, but far more importantly, as the father of Mito. I will never allow you to have her for your wicked ways Darth Nemesis." Minato said.

"I see… you have made your choice. I respect that." Nemesis made a portal. "I guess I have no choice… but to declare the 4th great Shinobi war on the 5 great nations." Nemesis declared.

"What…? The 4th great Shinobi War?" Asked Mei.

"Yes. Mito is important enough for me to destroy everyone of you in my path to get to her. And if that is what I have to do to get her then I will do what I must." Darth Nemesis reached into his armor. He took a scroll and tossed it to Minato. "That scroll tells you my main bases location. My main base has the Jinchuuriki you all so desperately want. That scroll also details my army that I have made with ninja I've captured. Number and type." Nemesis said to the 5 Kages. "But before I go, I must thank all of you." He said out of the blue. "Thanks to all of you and your hatred, the Uzumaki clan is all but extinct. With them gone I can't lose. Hokage, thank Danzo for me. If he hadn't sold out the Uzumaki clan to the other 4 great villages like he did then they would still be alive today and they would have opposed me. Thank him for me will you?" Then he left in his dark portal. Laughing an evil laughter.

Minato held his anger. He'll deal with Danzo in his own way.

"I would burn that scroll Hokage. It's information is no good." The Tsuchikage said.

"No. Darth Nemesis is not that type of person. He wants us to face him. Head to head. He knows that he'll win head to head, but he doesn't leave us any choice." Konan said to the Tsuchikage.

"Why would we go head to head with him then?" Asked the Mizukage.

"If we don't fight on his terms he'll take the fight to our villages killing anyone and everyone until we face him on his terms." Konan said to them.

"And why should we trust you girl?" The Raikage asked her in a hostile tone.

"Because the few things I know about Darth Nemesis is more than any of you know. The sliver of power he has shown you is nothing compare to what I know about him."

**(With Darth Nemesis.)**

Darth Nemesis was over looking his army. The Plague his mindless army he had made. "My Plague upon this earth. I created all of you for no other purpose but to destroy the ninja world and to fulfill my old masters plan. But now I have a new plan…" Anyone, who had a mind of their own, could feel Darth Nemesis' smile. "Why return the Juubi to its former glory…? When I control it's soulless body myself. My new plan is not the Moon's Eye Plan of my old masters… but force everyone to bow to me in fear… with the soulless Juubi as my pet." Nemesis smiled again. He was once a simple pawn to Madera, now a master of his own. "With you… my Plague… I shall reign for all time!"

Nemesis' monsters the Plague roar at their master's speech. Not that they knew to do otherwise. There was many small Plague monsters. Many large ones. A few Larger ones and one massive monster that towered over all others. All of them roaring with their horrifying roars.

**(The United Ninja base camp (UN))**

The UN force leaders AKA the 5 Kages, Konan and Mifune where overlooking the map given to them by Darth Nemesis. There were two maps, one on how to get to their battle field and one of the battle field itself. The location of their soon to be battle field was far north than any other place they have traveled. Also their battle field was nothing more than a large flat field. It was obvious that it was made to be a strait out frontal assault type field. No fancy plans could be placed as there could do no such thing.

"What do you make of this Konan?" Minato asked, he was the head of the UN.

"Nemesis was never the type to beat around the bush so to speak. He always hated to waste time. He wants us to face him head to head all or nothing. He won't set a trap for us. He'll reveal his army when we arrive."

"And why do you think he'll do that little girl?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"I hate to repeat myself old Kage. I know more about him than anyone else in this world." Konan said.

The 7 leaders of the UN were ahead of their ninja army of 82,000 ninja and samurai. Heading toward their last enemy. The last threat to the world and its peace.

"My daughter is currently with my wife and one of our Chunin trying to master the Kyuubi's power and light sage arts. Konan you said that only my daughter could kill Darth Nemesis right?" Konan nodded. "Then we must destroy his army and draw him out. If we cannot defeat him then we must buy my daughter all the time we can. She needs to master Light Sage Arts so she can beat Nemesis." Minato said.

Soon the 7 leaders and the UN army soon came upon the battle field. It was about 50 miles long and 50 miles wide. It was a peninsula at the end of it was a lone mountain surrounded by pit of lava. There was a single ramp from one end to the door to the mountain. The land was dead and black, the few trees that were there were dead as well. Many of the ninja and samurai saw this, it was like the air itself was dead.

"Do any of you feel… a bit different." Mei asked.

"It's Nemesis." Konan said.

"I thought you said he wouldn't set a trap for us!" The Tsuchikage asked.

"It's not a trap." Minato said. "Kakashi, try using a water dragon jutsu."

Kakashi didn't understand that request. Until he tried and fail to make a water dragon. "Um…?" He looked around. Many not believing what they saw. He almost made the water dragon until all of the chakra was sucked out of it from the land itself. Minato made a Rasengan with no problem. But not much else.

"What do you think it is Konan?" Minato asked.

"If anything I believe that Nemesis wants this a full on head to head fight. This battle field seems to suck chakra out of jutsu that leaves the user. I guess jutsu like your Rasengan and a few other jutsu could be used, but jutsu like the water dragon jutsu and the fire ball jutsu will not work." Konan summarized.

"That's great. We took the fight to him and he takes the fight out of us. Without our jutsu our ninja army will lose hope in a victory for us." The Raikage said.

"Oh I doubt that the lost of jutsu will cause them to lose hope in victory." The Mizukage said. "Look." She pointed at the far end of the peninsula. Some of the ground collapsed and things were coming out of the hole in the ground.

"The Plague." Minato said, he had already filled in the other leaders and the UN army about the plague.

The Plague started to cover miles and miles of the battle field and kept on coming from the hole. Dark unnatural clouds covered the battle field. The clouds were dark… and evil. Some of the larger ones roared at their first arrival to the surface.

Many of the ninja and the samurai started to back up. The fear coming of them could be seen on their faces. The numbers of the Plague kept growing and growing. Already a one 5th of the battle field was covered by them and they kept coming.

"How can we beat them? The Plague out number us already 30 to 1." The Tsuchikage said. That Plague to ninja number was still growing.

"Numbers do not win a battle." The Konan said.

"Your right, they don't. But they sure as hell help." Minato said. Overlooking the still growing Plague numbers.

"The men, uh I mean the UN army already looks defeated." The Raikage said, fixing his sentence when the Mizukage gave him a glare.

"But they are not. They just need to be reminded why they are fighting in this war." Minato said.

Minato jogged back and was on a small hill over-looking the 82,000 brave men and women of the UN army. "Brave men and women and the first ever United Ninja army! Before us stands the army of Darth Nemesis! He calls his army, The Plague. For they well stop at nothing to destroy everything we hold to our hearts! Gaze upon them now, but do not fear them! They can be killed just as easily as they were made! Today… we save our Jinchuuriki! Today we lay to rest all of our fallen ninja friends who died as a result of Darth Nemesis and his plan! But most of all, today we will make a new story for our children to read decades from now! Today we show them that we can put aside our differences in order to save the world from our past mistakes!"

Minato's words were having a great moral boost to the UN army. They started nodding their heads in agreement with what he was saying.

"By the blood of our fathers… our mothers… our brothers… ours sisters, sons and daughters… we will stand here today united and unbreakable. We will beat this enemy. We will save our future… but most of all we will let Darth Nemesis know that our world is not just filled with hate. For there is a far more powerful force at work here… hope and Love. For our loved ones… FOR OUR FREEDOM! " Minato pointed at the Plague as an order to charge.

**(Play ****Greatest Emotional Battle Music Of All Time: "Time" - NuFox****)**

The UN army charged the Plague. Many of the smaller ones **(Think Swamp Monster form Infamous 2) **roared as they charged forward. One of the bigger ones gave off such a roar as to confirm the charge at their targets. **(Think Hive Lord from Infamous 2)**

Both sides were closing the gap between their enemies. The samurai were happy, a strait up fight was not something they get every day. The 7 leaders of the UN army were leading the pack so to speak. Each side fighting for what they believe in. The UN army fighting for their loved ones, and the Plague fighting for an evil master.

When the two side clashed, it was like two title waves smashing against each other. A title wave of hope… and a title wave of evil.

The UN army was fast and agile compared to the Plague, the Plague was strong and relentless. The blades on the arms of the Plague Swamp Monsters cut through the ninja like a sword would air. The Hive Lords' armor was too strong for normal ninja and samurai weapons to pierce through making many normal attack worthless to them. Also with no general jutsu the hearts of the UN army grew weak.

"Rasengan!" Minato, despite the loss of many of his jutsu, continued to fight with his personal jutsu. The Rasengan. Slaughtering many Hive Lords and Swamp Monsters.

"Liger Bomb!" The Raikage A smashed the head of a Hive Lord into the ground as well as killing many Swamp Monsters in the process.

"Sand Burial!" Gaara the Kazekage and former Jinchuuriki destroyed many swamp monsters with his sand jutsu.

"Such ugly things… don't deserve to live." The Mizukage said as she gave them a lava kiss.

The Tsuchikage did the same with his flying rocks smashing the Plague into puddles of goo.

"Shikigami Dance!" Konan used her paper ninjutsu to cut away at many Plague around her.

Mifune was using his sword, cutting down many Plague with ease.

The UN army took heed to their fearless leaders resolve. Many Plague have fallen with many more taken their place. Their enemy was as countless of the leaves of the forest, and they will not be denied. Over matched and outnumbered, the UN army felt their defeat was all but certain. But the leaders would not give up. Each one knew that the Plague's numbers will falter soon. Many ninjas were cutting down the lesser Plague monsters. Aiming for weak points such as the neck and the head.

**(Pause ****Greatest Emotional Battle Music Of All Time: "Time" - NuFox****)**

**(Unknown Location)**

Mito, Kushina and Hinata were training. Kushina and Mito were training, Kushina training to fully master Kurama's chakra as was Mito. But Mito was training to master Light Sage arts. Hinata was there by request from Mito, but Hinata was training as well. Although she felt bad about not being on the front lines with the others from her clan and her friends.

Mito was training harder than normal. She took what Konan had said to her father and the other Kages to heart. That she was the only one that could kill Darth Nemesis but she felt that deep down, he was a good person. Or, there was a least some good in him. She couldn't explain it but she just knew it. She was training with her Light Sage arts to a degree that would allow her to be in Sage mode longer.

Kushina was also training. She and her daughter had managed to get on the good side of Kyuubi aka Kurama. While the Kurama in her daughter would help her with her Light Sage Arts, something she couldn't learn at Mito's age and that is why she is not a Light Sage. But Kurama told them something, after they became… not enemies, that a Jinchuuriki that has the respect of their Tailed Beast can become a Tailed Beast Sage. In her case the 'Kyuubi Sage'. Mito had started to combine the two sage modes to become the ultimate Light Sage she can. She hoped that her power would be enough to kill Darth Nemesis and protect her babies. She let a tear fall from her eye. She would not fail her girls… like she did her only son.

Hinata was training with her medical ninjutsu training that Tsunade taught her as well as the super strength that Tsunade had. She looked upon her… love interest, and lady Kushina. They were so strong and training so hard. She felt like her power would mean nothing in the end. But that didn't deter her from training harder than she ever have before. She had hope that her power would mean something in the end.

All of them had one thing in mind, they hope that the UN army can hold them a little longer.

**(Battle Zone)**

**(Play ****Greatest Emotional Battle Music Of All Time: "Time" - NuFox****)**

Fatigue was setting into the UN army.

"AHH!" A UN ninja neck was cut open.

"ARGH!" A UN samurai just had his back split open.

"AHHH!" Another UN ninja died at the hands of the Plague.

"ARGH!" A Plague cut into a UN ninja's head.

Many ninja were dying at the hands of the Plague. The ninja couldn't fight much longer, the numbers didn't thin out after so much time. The UN army was losing ground fast, their numbers were thinning and their forces being overwhelmed.

Minato grabbed the head of a Plague swamp monster forced it back and then slit its throat.

The old Tsuchikage had to stop floating in order to save chakra and was fighting at half capacity. However he was still killing the Plague with boulders, smashing them to nothing.

The Raikage was close lining many of the Plague decapitating them in the process. But even he was starting to slow down.

The Mizukage was melting the Plague to nothing, she too was getting tired.

Konan wasn't faring any better. A lot of her paper was now useless because of the Plague's blood.

Mifune was winded as well, he was not as young as he use to be.

"WERE BEING OVERRUNNED!" A random samurai yelled while still fighting. Soon he joined the ranks of the dead when a Hive Lord took off his head.

"Agh!" A Plague did a cross slash with its blade hands killing a Ninja.

"Argh!" A Hive Lord took killed a samurai with its teeth.

"AH!" A ninja was killed by a Plague's claw.

"We need to retreat!" Yelled a UN captain.

"NO!" Minato killed a Hive Lord by hitting it's weak spot. "If we run now Nemesis will take this fight to our families!" He slit the throat of a Plague. "We fight here and now! Do not give up! Fight to the last man! For the lives of our families!" Minato said as another Hive Lord was about to attack him but he threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and the Hive Lord ate it. It then blew up killing the monster.

Many ninja were dying. But with new found power and resolve, but they were being pushed back. The UN army have killed well over 2 million of the Plague, but their numbers were still standing strong. Many ninja and samurai began to group up to not be surrounded by the Plague. Not something that any of them thought they would do in their life time. They knew what they were fighting for, for their loved ones.

Then a horn sounded over the battle field.

Both the Plague and the UN army looked on the hill behind them. The sun priced the dark clouds and showed the light behind them. The flags that where held high, they were ninja from lesser villages, and samurai from lesser lands. Lands and ninja that Mito had helped some years ago. Ninja from the star village, samurai from the Spring, Moon, and other samurai from other feudal lords that Mito had helped during her career as a ninja. They had come to fulfill their dept to Mito. By uniting with the UN army and help fight for their freedom and future as well.

"For Mito Uzumaki… the New Hope of the Future!" The leader said. A female ninja by the looks of it.

The Plague didn't seem to care about the new arrivals. Most just refocused their attention to the new arrivals. When the new arrivals charged at the Plague many of the Plague abounded the UN army for the new arrivals. Roaring at the fresh meat that was charging them. The reinforcements relieved much pressure off the fatigued UN army.

The reinforcements smashed into the Plague army and shattered the front line. Upon impact with the Plague many fell instantly. With new hope and comrades the combined UN army fought with even more resolve then before.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the numbers of the Plague started to thin out.

Minato used his Flying Thunder God jutsu and killed over 3 dozen more Plague.

Mei used her Lava Jutsu and melted more of the Plague.

The old Tsuchikage smashed more of the Plague to nothing.

A utterly destroyed more Plague with his Lighting Armor jutsu.

Gaara crushed more Plague with his sand.

Soon, after 3 hours of fighting, the last Hive Lord Plague was killed.

**(End ****Greatest Emotional Battle Music Of All Time: "Time" - NuFox****)**

But note without cost. Out of the 82,000 men and women that started the fight, and the 38,000 reinforcements that came to aid them. A total of 120,000 ninja and samurai fought for the freedom and for the future of their children. Less than 50,000 had survived. Many of them were injured some unable to fight anymore.

Then everyone heard some stomping. Many stomping. Everyone looked behind them, they saw about 50 or so horrible looking creatures. **(Think Devourer from Infamous 2)**

The monsters gave a roar to their new prey. Charging at the weakened and fatigued UN army. As fast as their legs could take them.

Many had a look of defeat on their faces. Feeling that they had already lost the fight. Minato would not let this discourage him. He saw the defeated looks on the army's faces. He needed to rekindle the courage they showed not too long ago.

"Everyone, get ready to charge!" Minato yelled. Many wondered if he was insane. "Those creatures will steal the future away from our children! We must fight! Charge them for our freedom!" Minato charged them, soon followed by the rest of the UN army.

Yet another fateful charge to the jaws of evil. When the Devourers were close enough many ninja threw kunai and ninja stars at them, but that proved useless their armor was too strong for such weak attacks. When the two sides clashed, the UN army did not fare well. No attack seemed to hurt them. Even the Kage's and all of their power, the armor of the devourers were too strong. Many ninja tried to get on their back to find a weakness, but that was useless also. Many ninja were dying as they could not seem to find a weakness in the armor of the creatures. The monster either melted the UN army with the acid like fluid that they chucked out of their mouth ate them or just stepped on them.

Konan and her detachment were on the ropes. The creature had killed most of her unit and this devourer was unharmed. Then she remembered what Darth Nemesis had told her about attacking a village or enemy. _'Sometimes, it is best to attack from within then with brute force.'_ She waited, she had an idea. The devourer gave its normal gesture before it attacked with its acid. Konan got ready to. When the devourer attacked so did Konan, she launched a paper spike at the devourer's mouth and it stopped it's attack. Then it blew up from within, killing it.

"Everyone! Attack at the open mouth, that's how we kill these things!" She told the rest of the UN army before they suffered anymore losses.

After the first kill of the devourer monster many more were being killed. From either simple paper bombs, or the jutsu of both Konan and Mei. The UN army was losing less and less troops as the devourers started to fall one by one.

Until finally the last one was surrounded. In an act of desperation it shot it's tongue out and was aiming for Mei the Mizukage.

Minato couldn't let that happen and pushed her out of the way, however he became the new target for the devourer and was being pulled in. He used his cool head to think of a way out when he grasped the devourer's teeth to prevent him from becoming a meal.

"This isn't good." He said sweating while trying to keep the mouth of the devourer open and not eating him at the same time.

Konan and Mei got to work saving him, Konan cut the tongue off and then cut the teeth Minato was holding so he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a random rock. Then Mei shot a lava bomb at the monsters mouth, it ate it… then blew up. The last of the Plague had been defeated.

"We won…?" A ninja asked.

"We won." A samurai answered.

"WE WON!" Many ninja and samurai started to celebrate.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Mei, still shocked that Minato saved her. She didn't think she could have held those teeth as long as he did.

"I was thinking that you two would come to my rescue." He answered.

"Idiot. No wonder Kushina beats you for your stupidity." Mei huffed. Minato had despair clouds over his head.

"Lord General Minato!" Kakashi yelled fearful and pointing across the battle field.

There on the other side… was Darth Nemesis. Walking towards them… slowly and not a care in the world.

The 5 Kages and the UN army matched this walking to him as well. What felt like forever the two sides faced one another.

"It's over Darth Nemesis." Minato told him. "Your army is gone. This has ended."

Darth Nemesis didn't even flinch. "The way it ended for your son Minato?" Many were shocked, they didn't know that Minato had a son. "Tell me Hokage… how long did it take… for him to die?" He asked the Hokage. To his credit, Minato didn't lash out at Darth Nemesis. "This is far from over, it has only just begun. My final creation, is almost complete. However it still needs a few more minutes before it can disgrace this world with it's being. So I decided to have a little fun. Toying with your army and with your feelings Hokage." Darth Nemesis took no effort to hide what he was doing. He smiled, and everyone felt it. "I am almost done completing what I set out to do. All I need… is the blood of an Uzumaki. But until one falls into my lap I will decimate your will!"

A rumbling sound was heard and felt. Darth Nemesis made a pillar of earth, however it looked just as dead as the land. At the top he stood. "Dark Sage Arts: Merciless Judgment!"

The shockwave coming from Darth Nemesis was slow going, but the force behind it was so powerful time slowed down. The 5 Kages and Konan covered their faces from the wind and earth that was kicked up. When it was over, they were fine.

"What? All that show and no power behind it?" Asked A with a smug expression. All of the Kages and Konan felt fine.

"No… the proof of power is behind you." He pointed behind them. They turned their heads, to fine all of the UN army on the ground. "Any Chunin power level ninja and lower you had brought to this war is now dead. Any Ninja from Special Jonin to just below Kage level in power cannot use jutsu for mouths. Any ninja Kage and above my Darth Sage Arts: Merciless Judgment did nothing to you. I have destroyed your army."

The 5 Kages looked back, even Mifune was on the ground. They were the only ones left standing.

"How do you plan on beating me now? You army is gone. You have nothing left to face me with, and the 6 of you are too weak to face me. " Nemesis smashed his own pillar into the ground. "I've done what I I've come here to do."

"Don't turn your back on us!" The Raikage yelled at him.

"Why not? I've destroyed your army and you have nothing left to face me with. Besides, my ultimate Plague is now complete and I have more important things to do. After all, your powers won't change a thing in the end… not one little thing." Nemesis vanished into a dark portal.

Then another rumbling accrued. The last leaders almost lost their footing. Out from the hole at the other end of the battle field, something was rising up from the ground. This massive plague, The Behemoth, came from the ground. **(The Behemoth from Infamous 2)**

It roared at the Un army leaders. The last hope for the UN army. Then it started it's slow walk toward them. Aside from the 5 Kages and Konan the rest of the UN army could barely walk. Let alone fight this massive monster.

"Kakashi, you and the rest of the UN army get out of here. Me and the rest of the UN generals will hold this thing off." Minato ordered.

"But…"

"No time for buts Kakashi. Now move it!" Minato ordered him. Kakashi nodded and begun to leave the battle zone, as well as all of the surviving ninja and samurai.

The Kages and Konan looked at their last foe before facing Darth Nemesis.

"So any ideas on how to take down ugly over there?" Minato asked as the Behemoth got closer to them.

"No idea, but maybe it has the same weakness as the others, wait for its mouth to open." The old Tsuchikage said out loud."

"That might work. Okay then, Mei, Konan when that thing opens its mouth fire what you got at it." Minato told them.

"Yes Head General." They both replied.

It didn't take long, soon it opened its mouth and launched many green spikes. Mei attack first, using her lava bomb she attacked the mouth, it did nothing when it blew up. Konan attacked next, with a spear of paper bombs the attack was dead on inside the mouth. However it too did nothing when it blew.

"That's not good." Minato said.

"Maybe it has a different weakness?" The Raikage asked.

"We don't have the time to wait and find it!" Gaara said to the Raikage.

"_**You have no hope to defeat this Plague I have unleashed upon the world… give up."**_ The dark and evil voice of Darth Nemesis rang into their heads. _**"This creature is on par with the tailed beasts. Only a fully realized master of the 8 tails or the 9 tails Jinchuuriki can beat this Plague…"**_

Lighting struck the battle field. "Then it's fortunate that I finished my training just in time." A voice Minato knew all too well.

"_**Kushina~~~…"**_ Darth Nemesis' voice faded from them.

"Hey honey. Miss me?" She asked giving him a wink.

"I've never been so happy since my children were born to be married to that woman." Minato gave anime tears of joy.

"I'll handle this one, the rest of you get to safe ground." Kushina ordered.

Kushina had a new look. She looked more focus and serious then she ever had before. Her entire attire was red. She had Combat Steel toe boots then went up to her knees. A long sleeve dress that went down to her knees and to her wrists. As well as a long cloak like her husband but it had 'Fox Sage' on the back with a nine tailed fox on it as well. Her hair flapped in the wind like nine tails of a fox. She had become a Tailed Beast Sage on a level beyond that of Killer Bee.

Kushina looked at the creature that was the Behemoth. It's sole purpose in life, to extinguish all others. "Let's do this!" She said as the Behemoth roared at her. "Grant me the strength of Nature and disaster! Kurama!" She yelled then she was engulfed by Kurama AKA the Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra formed the 9 tailed fox, but instead of malice and madness it had the feel of nature and limitless power. A copy of her was right next to her however it looked more ferial and wild looking. It was the spirit of Kurama the 9 tailed fox. "Let us end this Kurama!"

"**Yes lets!"**

Kushina and Kurama charged the Behemoth and a battle of titans began to unfold.

Both titans locked hands, Kushina and the Behemoth began their battle. Kushina bit the Behemoth but its hard skin made that useless, the Behemoth shot it's acid from its mouth hitting Kushina in the face. It was like getting hit by fire balls in the head to her in her Tailed beast form.

Kushina then pulled the Behemoth's right arm away with her left arm and used her right arm to give an elbow to the Behemoth's right elbow. Everyone heard a loud cracking sound as if something had broken. The Behemoth roared in pain but then bit Kushina on the neck. She roared in pain from the massive jaws' grip. But that was not why, a burning sound soon reached the ears of all who were watching, even its saliva was acidic.

However Kushina used her massive amount of strength using both arms she lifted the Behemoth off the ground and then slammed it head first into the ground. Dust and rocks picked up and no one could see what was going on. The UN army heard the Behemoth roar in pain. When the dust cleared everyone saw Kushina using both of her hand/claws and tearing open the mouth of the Behemoth. The Behemoth was trying to fight back. Using its claws to try to tear open a wound on Kushina. Kushina moved her head to prevent the first attempt then when the Behemoth manage to grab her she moved her head again causing her to get a cut mark on her head. Then when it tried again Kushina bit down on the hand. Then using her foot she stomped on the elbow of the Behemoth then using her massive amount of power she ripped off the limp. Everyone heard the tearing sound. Kushina spat out the arm and it dissolved into nothing. Kushina roared once more when the Behemoths mouth tore open. Then at close range, she charged a Tailed Beast Bomb then fired it.

Everyone was knocked off their feet. The close range Tailed Beast Bomb made a mushroom cloud that leveled much of the battle field.

What felt like forever only took half an hour. The dust cleared and what was left of the Behemoth was seen. Most of the top half was gone, and some of the bottom half as well. Then it, like the rest of the Plague that was killed before it, dissolved into nothing.

Kushina was breathing hard as Kurama's chakra started to leave her. She had done it, she had killed the last of the Plague.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled while running to her. Kushina looked behind her and jumped into her husband's arms. They started kissing and hugging each other.

"I thought you were going to die." Minato said to her.

"Idiot. I won't die until I see my daughters become the greatest ninja ever." She said punching him playfully in the head.

"Lady Kushina!" Kushina and Minato looked at Mei who yelled and was pointing. When they looked at who she was pointing at, it was Darth Nemesis. He was walking slowly across the bridge and battle field and he was carrying something, someone actually, bridle style. The person was covered by a blanket, a bloody blanket.

As much as Kushina didn't want too, she slowly walked to him as well, buying a little more time for her daughter Mito. When the two of them were close enough to hear each other Darth Nemesis spoke up. "I have done what I've set out to do."

This got a confused look on Kushina. He didn't have Mito did he? Then the blanket slowly fell off the person he was holding, only to reveal Naruko Uzumaki. This got a very mean look from Kushina. "You…! What have you've done too her!"

Nemesis smiled a bit behind his mask. "I needed the blood of the youngest Uzumaki of the royal line." He laid her down on the ground. "Unfortunately… she caused herself a bit of… damage… when she tried to fight me." He said to her, brushing a strand of Naruko's hair from her bloody face. "But I have ways of convincing people and she eventually stopped fighting." He stood up.

"Give me back my baby girl!" She yelled.

"Oh?" He looked at her. "And if I were to refuse?" He asked in a challenging manner. "Lets see if you can save her and succeed with her where you failed with your only son." He said knowing that would strike a nerve with Kushina. The sky darkened as the light of day became the dark of night. The moon shown and was covered with the Eye of Juubi, Sharingan and Rinnegan. "Oh mighty Juubi Eternal Darkness… Supreme Shadow of Man's light… give me your power… release."

**(Play White Knight Chronicles ~Ancient Heartbeat~ OST - King of the Sun)**

A beam of black energy fired from the moon and covered Nemesis . Black flames erupted all around Nemesis and he floated in the air while covered in the dark energy of the Juubi. The mighty Juubi showed itself in all of its bestial form. When the flames cleared the full form of Juubi was seen. With Darth Nemesis at the head of the beast.

**ROAR!**

The howl of the beast sent every ninja and samurai other than Kushina flying._ 'Kurama, any ideas?'_ Kushina asked while looking at this monster.

'_**Yeah, turn tail and run like the devil is after your ass because it is.'**_ That was Kurama's ancient wisdom at work.

'_Sorry, can't do that. That's my baby girl behind that monster, I can't fail her… not like I did Naruto.'_

Kushina suited up so to speak, she donned her Kyuubi form. When she was done, she was battle ready once more.

**ROAR!**

Kushina roared in challenge to this monster.

"**Kyuubi…"** The Juubi said with its hollow and powerful voice.

Both charged at each other and the gap was closed in an instant. Both jumping at each other, however the Juubi won that round and Kyuubi was knocked to the ground. A Juubi powered voice of Nemesis spoke to Kushina face to face.

"**Humans lost their right to live."**

"**They deserve a chance at redemption." **Kushina defended them.

"**Then you will die with them!"** The Nemesis tossed Kushina to the other end of the field, near the UN army. **"Join them in extinction!"** Nemesis powered a tailed beast bomb.

Kushina jumped high into the air and fired one herself. Nemesis felt almost nothing when he took the hit, then fired his own while she was still in the air. Kushina fell to the ground landing on her back. The Juubi tailed beast bomb was far more powerful than hers. Kushina shook her head of the daze she was in from the blast she took. She managed to get up and Nemesis was on her again. Using his claws and teeth he did massive damage to her. Clawing her face biting her neck then he tossed her again and again.

Kushina felt her strength starting to fail her. She then looked at her baby girl, covered in blood and unknown if she is still alive or not. She got back up, she had to. **"I will not fail her!"** She yelled.

"**You already have!"** Nemesis yelled back and attacked again and again. All Kushina could do was block and take the hits. Nemesis was brutal clawing, slashing and just the shear brutality of his powers, the sheer might of the force he now commands. Nemesis grabbed Kushina's left arm and started to swing her around with it.

Kushina fought back using her other arm and clawed Nemesis' face, however the wound healed that moment.

Nemesis used one of his arm and gave Kushina a massive elbow to her left elbow, breaking the bone there.

"**ROAR!"**

She roared in pain from such a blow. Nemesis released the arm and Kushina cradled it to nurse away the pain. Nemesis used a few of his tails and the might they held and snapped the knee joint of Kushina's right leg.

"**ROAR!"** She gave yet another roar in pain from Nemesis' cruelty.

Nemesis forced her to the ground. **"You don't deserve this power!"** Darth Nemesis said to Kushina menacingly. **"Now you will watch her DIE!"** He said as he dug his claw into her chest.

"**AHH!" **Kushina roared in pain from Nemesis' attack.

Kushina looked at her youngest unmoving daughter. Her anger for Nemesis and her love for her children began to give her more strength. Using her unbroken arm she moved Nemesis' arm that was choking her. Nemesis was shocked at the power she was displaying. When he was far enough away from her Kushina head butted him in the throat. Nemesis held his neck in pain, then Kushina used her left leg to kick him away from her. She started to crawl to her daughter. Slowly and painfully she tried to reach her. Tears flowed not from the pain but from the sadness in her heart. She feared that she might fail her youngest. Like she did her oldest. A claw went through her shoulder.

"**The time is now!"** He powered a Tailed Beast Bomb and fired.

**(End White Knight Chronicles ~Ancient Heartbeat~ OST - King of the Sun)**

The blast was devastating, and when the smoke cleared Minato could see his wife and his youngest daughter. Kushina lost the power of her Tail beast form. She was a good 20 feet from Naruko. "Kushina!" He started to run to his family. But a pulse of pure power sent him flying, he was caught by Kakashi and Itachi.

Nemesis was now back into his human form. He was near Kushina as she was trying to make it to her youngest little girl. He stepped on her hand. "I wonder… how does it feel… to fail a second child?" He asked her. "I think I'll allow you to feel that pain one more time." He started to walk toward the prone girl.

"No… please!" Kushina grabbed onto his leg, but he just forced her hand off of him and continued to walk to her little girl. A barrier was set up so no one could interfere with his plans.

His footsteps were like small tremors that echoed with each step as he got closer and closer to Naruko.

"No…" Kushina tried to move faster to stop this monster from killing her baby.

In the few seconds it took for Nemesis to stand over young Naruko, felt like years for Kushina. He drew his blade, posed to strike at her heart. "Now… wallow in your suffering…" He gave his deadly strike.

*CLANG*

A blade stopped him. The blade was white with gold trim. It looked exactly like his. He followed the blade to the hand that held it, to the person that controlled it. It was… "Mito… Uzumaki…" He said coldly. The one person that can stop him. He saw a flash and young Naruko Uzumaki was no longer there. "So… you have achieved… true Light Sage Arts. I am impressed." Nemesis said. Nemesis looked behind Mito to see Hinata treating the wounds on Naruko. He felt that Mito was tense. "Do not worry, I have what I needed from your young sister Mito." Nemesis jumped away from Mito.

Both Mito, The Light Sage, and Nemesis, The Dark Sage, faced each other. The barrier was still up so young Naruko and Hinata were stuck in the barrier with them. The UN army saw Mito on the right, and a ray of sun light had made her seem like the true ray of hope for the world, and all around her the darkness that was Darth Nemesis surrounded the small ray of light that she was bathed in. Hinata and Naruko were off the too side, away from both of the Sages.

"Why must we fight Mito?" Nemesis asked. "You really think you are fighting for peace?" He asked again. "Look at them." He turned his head to the right, and Mito did the same. "These people have so much hate in them. Hate and fear. These people slaughtered your clan, the Uzumaki, out of fear for their power… and hate that they did not have that power. What makes you think that they give a damn about you and your sacrifice here today? You think that peace will reign?" He said to her. "These people… if you beat me and peace reigns how long do you think that will last? They fight, murder and destroy all in the name of more power. Look at how they view your kin, the Jinchuuriki, the old Kage thinks of them as weapons, not people. As long as people like him are born into this world and have even a smug of power. They will abuse it." Then… he asked her something. "Why fight for them? Join me Mito, we can lead this place into a new age. We can truly have peace Mito, why fight for people that will forget your triumph and sacrifice here today, or just not care about them? Join me Mito… and together… we will lead this world into a golden age of peace." He held out his hand for her to take.

Mito thought about it. Some points she felt he was right. The old man was an ass. His very being felt like a poisonous root that needed to be cut out. She took another look at the people to her left. The UN army, she saw fear in their eyes. Did they really fear her?

'_You're not a monster Mito. I know that you'll save this world… if I can't.'_ The long lost vice of her brother rang in her ear. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. I will not join you Darth Nemesis. I will beat you and peace will come soon after." Mito got into a fighting stance. "I will defeat you!"

"So… it comes to this." He drew his sword. A paradox happened on the battle field, rays of light from an unknown source gave Mito a glow of hope. While clouds so dark gave Nemesis the essence of despair. "Let us see who has… the greater resolve!"

**(Play Last Agni Kai [Avatar Soundtrack])**

Both Nemesis and Mito charged at each other with their swords. The true last battle had begun. An epic battle as old as time itself, a battle between good… and evil.

"Dark Sage Arts: Dark Lighting Cannon!" Nemesis fired his dark light cannon one after another.

However Mito was far more powerful than last time they faced off. She dodged them all.

"Light Sage Arts:Fire!" Mito sent a ball of white flame at Nemesis that looked like the size of a mountain.

"Dark Sage Arts: Water!" Nemesis made a water wall so high it could almost reach the skies. The water was as black and had a feeling of death, not life like normal water, with in it. The water snuffed out the fire. "Water puts out the fire." Then he moved his hands forward and the water wall went after Mito.

Mito didn't move like many of the other ninja would have or yelled at her to do. "Light Sage Arts:Earth!" Like the water wall of Nemesis, Mito created a wall of Earth. As high as the sky and as lively as fresh soil. "Earth absorbs water." She said as the water start to be absorbed by the earth made from Mito. Then she sent the wall of earth after Nemesis.

Nemesis watched the earth wall come after him. He smiled, this was a turn battle of the sages. "Dark Sage Arts: Wind!" A super gale of wind came from Nemesis' hands. The wall of earth started to dissolve. "Wind scatters Earth." Soon the earth wall became nothing and the gale of wind was sent after Mito.

Mito got her sword ready. When the gale got close enough she swung her sword down. "And Will silence the wind."

Nemesis was impressed. "So, you know the true elemental ranks. Very good. Only a true sage knows such things. Dark Sage Arts: Dark Lighting Cannon!" Nemesis sent more and more of his Dark Lighting Cannon sage art attack at Mito.

Mito used her Light Sage Arts to move fast enough to no get hit by the attacks. For each one could destroy a mountain.

"Light Sage Arts: Lighting Cannon!" Mito fired her own Lighting Cannon at Nemesis, the two opposite forced collided and smoke and dust was kicked up.

No one could see what was going on. They heard swords smashing against each other. The white and black sparks could be seen from the smoke they were fast and one after another.

Neither Mito nor Nemesis would give any ground to the other. The smoke cleared and everyone could see the two locked swords and all. "Why fight for ungrateful people my sage sister?" He asked again, trying to put doubt into her heart.

"I fight, in the way I see fit!" She forced him away from her.

Her white and gold colored lighting against Nemesis' red and black colored lighting were like the powers of creation and destruction. The fight lasted forever, both sages giving and taking hits.

"Always the strongest of the Ninja world you Uzumaki are!" Nemesis said as Mito was hammering her sword on his trying to get to him, times trying to kill him. "But none of you could ever make the hard decisions. Protecting a world that is happy the Uzumaki clan is shattered!" Nemesis kicked Mito's hand that was about to punch him. Mito came at him once more, but Nemesis did a spin parry then stabbed Mito in her left shoulder. Using this momentum he used his sword to break her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain that hurt Kushina, Minato, Naruko and Hinata more than anyone else.

Nemesis kicked her blade out of her hands then dragged her on the ground using his sword to do so. "We could have been gods… the both of us!" He forced her to up to face him. "But now! There can only be one!" He used his arm to entangle her broken arm around his, then pulled out a 1 foot dagger. He then stabbed her in her gut. Mito felt powerless. "This dagger takes away anyone's and everyone's ability to use any type of power. Chakra, tailed beast powers, anything."

**(End Last Agni Kai [Avatar Soundtrack])**

The dagger was firmly in her stomach. She had no more strength left to fight Nemesis… she had fallen.

Nemesis kept the dagger in her while he took his sword out of her shoulder. He walked back to his base, slowly compared to the rest of the army. Kushina was back in her Kyuubi sage mode trying to break the barrier that kept her away from her little girl. Naruko was still too weak from her small fight with Nemesis, if you can call a 30 second fight a fight, she couldn't move.

Hinata was saddened. Mito had lost. But she would not give up. Hinata saw her love interests' blade, still in the ground. She knew what she had to do. She ran, she ran to her love interests' blade. She picked it up and went after Nemesis.

Nemesis was at his bridge to his last base. He could hear the pleas from the UN army, mainly from Kushina and Minato, for Mito to walk up. It wasn't she was knockout. She just had no power left. But there was another sound, a sound of someone running after him. "It must be Hinata." He said to himself.

Hinata got closer and closer to Nemesis, he was halfway through the bridge when she was in striking distance of Nemesis. However Nemesis also knew then, without missing a beat he turned around unsheathing his sword and stabbed her in the chest. Hinata was too shocked to say anything. "Don't push your luck Hinata." He told her. He pulled his sword out of her and continued walking. Hinata fell on the bridge bleeding from her chest. Nemesis disappeared into his cave like entrance.

Kushina was still hammering at the barrier but it didn't even get a crack. She started to cry as her oldest daughter was about to die and she was powerless to help her.

Naruko had woken up and started to feel her body again, she had saw the woman she saw as another older sister, Hinata, get stabbed by that monster Nemesis. She staggered up and went to her. She tried to heal the wound on Hinata's chest as best she could. "We have to save her Hinata. She saved everyone at home so we have to save her!" Naruko said.

Hinata nodded. "Then lets go. We are the only ones that can save Mito Naruko." Hinata and Naruko helped each other up. They followed Nemesis to try and save Mito.

**(Inside the Base)**

Nemesis had placed Mito on a slab of stone and painfully took the dagger out of her. The other 7 Jinchuuriki were also on a slab of stone. "Now that I have all of you together, I will be able to do what I've set out to do." Each of them were in an upright position and mechanical restraints kept them on the slab of stone in an 'X' formation. " Now… oh great Juubi, show me the pattern in which they must be sealed in."

The stone slabs started moving. The stone slabs making a grinding sound while moving. Then the pattern started to appear. 8 was first, then 3 and 6, then 4 and 5, then finally 2 and 7. With Mito, as 9, at the end.

"Yes…" Nemesis said as the pattern was now realized. "Now… I claim this world!"

"AHH!"

Nemesis moved from the surprise attack that Naruko gave. Using Mito's sword she was relentless on Nemesis. Getting him away from the base control panel. Hinata got to it and was pressing buttons trying to free Mito and the other Jinchuuriki.

Naruko was trying to hit Nemesis with her older sister's sword. Nemesis grew tired of bobbing and weaving. "Die!" Nemesis took out is sword, ready to strike Naruko down.

'_This is your new little sister Naruto.'_

A voice made him slow down enough for Naruko to dodge his attack. He shook his head and saw Naruko swinging her sister's sword again. He kicked her and she slammed into a stone pillar, knocking her out. Nemesis saw Hinata at the control panel, he used his Dark Flash and as right next to her. He then back handed her and she too was slammed into a pillar. "Dark Sage Arts: Chakra Chains!" Nemesis used his dark chakra chains and chained Hinata to that pillar. Hinata tried in vain to get out of the grip of the chains."You will not stop me Hinata. I have sacrificed too much for someone like you stop me now." He told her.

"How do you know the Chakra Chains jutsu! Only an Uzumaki can make such a thing! Sage or not!" Mito asked. "Answer me!" She demanded.

"I do not need to answer your question Mito Uzumaki. Now… I claim this world as my own!"

All of the stone slabs started to glow. All of the Jinchuuriki started to scream or groan in pain. It had started, Nemesis' plan was almost done.

Hinata looked around from something to help Mito and the others with, anything. She saw a rock near her. She used her legs to get the rock, she had to stretch to get it. Using her leg strength she tossed the rock. She prayed, prayed that this one act would help.

Nemesis was too engrossed in his victory that he didn't sense the rock coming. When it entered his peripheral vision he was too busy to stop it. The rock hit one button. That one button released Mito from her restraints. She acted instantly, she grabbed her sword that was nearby and attacked Nemesis. Nemesis blocked her attack and kicked her away from him and over a railing. He ran to look over the railing, he saw her go under the platform they were on. He hopped down to catch her.

He searched for her. The only light was from his blade that shined a red and black glow. He continued to search. "You cannot hide forever Mito." He said out loud. He heard running and turned to see nothing. "Give me… the Kyuubi. It is the only way to save your friends and family." He again said out loud. "Yes, your thoughts betray you, your feelings for them are strong… especially for… brother… so you still hold hope that your brother is alive. You feelings have betrayed you again. He died some 10 years ago in that 2nd fire Mito." He felt her anger start to grow. "You were a fool to think he was still alive…" Her anger again grew. "And if it's your brother's murderer you desire… then look no further than me…"

"NO~~!"

**(Play Last Agni Kai [Avatar Soundtrack])**

Nemesis looked to his left. Mito had ignited her blade with all the pain and rage she could conjure up. The power she showed now was far greater than ever before. He blocked her attacks as best he could. His own skills as a Dark Sage was the only reason he wasn't dead yet.

Mito put all of her pain and love for her older twin brother into her strikes. She had forced him back to the stairs and attacked at his heels when he ran up them. Mito chased him to the top and using her great powers she pushed him back even further. Using her rage she kicked Nemesis and he landed on his control panel. She didn't let and attacked him again using her blade.

Nemesis got off his control panel when Mito closed in. She cut right through it destroying its functions. Soon all the doors in his base opened. Mito again forced him back.

**(Outside)**

Kushina had no strength left to hammer on the barrier anymore. She was breathing hard and crying.

The Tsuchikage scuffed at her blatant show of emotion. "Your daughter was a weapon just like you. Don't cry over a failed…" He never finished that sentence.

Kushina grabbed him by his throat and raised him off the ground even higher than before with his dust element. "Don't you dare say my little girl is a weapon you senile old man! It's because of people like you that my clan is all but gone! All for your foolish pride and desire for power!" Her eyes turned red when she got angry at the old Kage.

Soon everyone saw the door open and everyone looked. They saw Darth Nemesis, and he was fighting. He was fighting Mito and losing. "GO MITO! KICK HIS ASS!" Kushina yelled.

Mito never heard her mother's outcry. Her pain and rage for this man in front of her prevented such a thing. She was putting everything she had into trying to kill Nemesis.

Nemesis breathing became raspy. He, for the first time, was losing his strength to fight. He had no choice but to bob and weave to avoid all of Mito's lethal death strikes. Nemesis was now past his rock bridge that connected the battle field to his base. Mito still on him. He then tripped on a piece of rock that was sticking out from the fight that Kushina had done before. He grabbed it with his left hand to avoid falling.

Mito took this opportunity to hammer Nemesis for the last time. Mito put both hands, as her left shoulder had healed already, and her anger, hate and pain into hammering Nemesis'. Again, again and again.

Nemesis could only put up a feeble defense against Mito. He held on as best he could.

Mito continued to pound away at Darth Nemesis. She grew tired in her angry mind and knocked Nemesis' blade out of the way, then with one last massive swing she cut off Nemesis' right hand half way to the elbow.

"AHHH!" His pained cry echoed throughout the area. None was more shocked then Konan.

**(END Last Agni Kai [Avatar Soundtrack]****)**

Nemesis held up his hand. In a 'begging for mercy' jester. His breathing strained from his fight with Mito.

Mito looked at this man, this monster. All he had done flowed into her head. He killed the 3rd Hokage, he killed Orochimaru, he had killed so many people. Hurt her younger sister Naruko and had hurt Hinata. In her hate, she made a choice. She picked him up. He looked dazed.

She raised her blade. "Light Sage Arts: Divine Judgment!" Gold colored lighting hit her blade. She swung it down. The gold blast hit Nemesis and he was devastated by the power behind Mito's ultimate attack.

"AHHH!"

He had fell on the ground.

**(Mass Story Flash Back END)**

**Nemesis' POV**

I remembered everything up till now.

So, it has come to this… my end. Did I succeed in what I set out to do? If not, then why did I do what I did to get this far? I guess I'll never know. My dream… my life that could have been… maybe I should have taken Konan up on her offer to just end it and go home… But I doubted that my former family would take me back. I'm a monster, The Dark Child of Prophecy. I was meant to save this world from the change that would destroy it… but now I became the cause… all thanks to Madera. I saw the other Jinchuuriki run out of my base. Each one going to friends or family.

I saw the 8 tails go to the Raikage and fist bump with him.

I saw the 2 tails run and hug her friends from her team I suppose.

I saw the 5 tails run to hug a young women who I knew was the granddaughter of the 3rd Tsuchikage.

I saw the 4 tails walk up to said Tsuchikage and say 'father'. It seemed that he was the son of the Tsuchikage and the father of his granddaughter.

I saw the 6 tails also run to a young woman too. Swinging her around with happiness.

The 3 tails walked up to the 5th Mizukage, he kneeled down and asked for forgiveness for what he was forced to do.

But I saw Fu… she looked around. No one was there for her. It saddened me to no end. But I saw Kushina walk to her, Fu looked a little shocked but became happy after a few minutes.

**Normal POV**

Nemesis lay in the smoking pit that Mito had created with her attack. Mito was standing over him with her blade aimed at his neck, ready to give the kill strike if need be. "I am defeated…" He said to himself. Only Mito and himself could hear it. He once again looked at Fu to his right. Then back to Mito with her blade still pointed at his neck. "Now… fulfill your destiny… slay me and become the hero you were born to be…" He said to Mito.

Mito had tears in her eyes. "Even now… you don't have a soul…. GOODBYE NEMESIS!"

**Meanwhile**

Fu looked all around. She saw all of the other Jinchuuriki head to someone that was there for them. Friends or family, even a soul mate for them. She looked down… all of the other Jinchuuriki had someone to be with them. All of them… but not her. No one was there for her. She was starting to cry. Light tears flowed down her cheeks, she had no one again. It was until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" Fu saw a red headed woman ask her.

"Yeah, I guess." She wiped away the tears.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

Fu let her tears flow once more. "I have no one. Unlike the other Jinchuuriki, I have no one that's cares about me. And the only person that ever even gave a damn about me!" She hic upped while crying.

"Shhh it's ok." Kushina hugged the young girl, she needed one. It was then that she felt something. "What's that?" Kushina pointed at a chain.

"Oh, just a necklace that someone gave to me a while back." Fu pulled it from her neck to show what was connected to it.

When Kushina saw it she could hear each part of the chain make a sound as she recognized it. It was her son's. "Where did you get this?" She asked in a shocked manner.

Fu was a little surprised by the sudden change in the woman's voice. "It was a gift. It was given to me." She replied.

"By who?" Kushina asked again. Fu pointed over at Mito and Nemesis. "My daughter couldn't have given you this." There was no way, it was her son's and only her son could have taken this off his neck, even if he was dead.

"No, not her, him." Fu pointed at Nemesis.

Kushina was in shock at this revelation. "No…" She ran to Mito, hoping to prevent one of her children from killing the other.

**(Back to Mito and Nemesis)**

"GOODBYE NEMESIS!" Mito posed her blade to strike Nemesis down.

"NOOO!" Kushina managed to grab Mito's hand before she delivered the killing blow to Nemesis.

"Mom! What are you doing! Why'd you stop me!" Mito asked in rage.

"Because…" Kushina let go of Mito's hand when she knew that Mito wouldn't strike.

"Because why?" Mito looked at her mother.

"Because there is something I must find out." Kushina reached for Nemesis' mask.

He grabbed her hand. "Some things are better left unsaid. Others… unseen. And the rest… are better left forgotten."

Kushina forced his hand away. She reached for his mask, and she took it off. She saw his pained eyes, his yellow and red eyes. Kushina's heart fell but she continued. She unlatched the respirator and removed it from his face. When it was removed Kushina and Mito saw what they prayed not to see. Whisker marks, faded and almost unnoticeable from far away. And there was only one other person who had whisker marks like that. Kushina cried. "Naruto?" She asked.

"Naruto?" Mito looked at the one person she hated the most, Darth Nemesis unmasked. "Naruto… no." She looked at him. He had their birth marks. "Naruto why! Why did you do this!"

He didn't answer. At first. "I am Darth Nemesis…" He took a deep breath. "The one you knew as Naruto died 10 years ago…" He took another deep breath. "And I killed him. You… were meant to kill me when you defeated me Mito." Another deep breath. "Whoever you think I was before this is of no consequence." He said coldly.

"You my son! Why! Why didn't you come home!" Kushina yelled at him. With tears in her eyes.

"Because I made him the way he is now." An unknown voice. Everyone looked at the new voice. A man with an orange mask was walking slowly to them.

"Master… Madera…?" Naruto looked at his 'dead' master walking near them.

"I was the one that set the fire… both times. I did so, because of what my mother said to me when I was a child. She said, 'You will gather the greatest Uzumaki that will be born many years from now, and that young Uzumaki will became your apprentice.' So I burned that house down, however I was hoping to get young Mito, when I got young Naruto instead I was disappointed, however it was for the best. Look at what he accomplished." Madera wasted no time for his next move. He used a massive shockwave it sent everyone but Mito and Naruto away, and a new barrier was set up.

"Despite what my old apprentice told you, you were not meant to become a hero like he said." Madera said to her. Walking slowly. "You were meant to be my apprentice. That day 10 years ago… you were meant to go back and get your holster which I put back into your home. When I saw your brother enter I set off the trap and didn't bother to get him the first time. After that I decided to make him my apprentice thinking that maybe, just maybe, you were the one. Now… fulfill your true destiny… and take your brother's place at my side." He said to her. Knowing, she was the only one that could possibly stop him.

Mito looked at her brother. His arm that was just a mechanical arm now that she took from him. Everything he was, was Madera's fault. "No…" She faced Madera. "I am the Light Sage. And I will stop you… Madera." She drew her blade.

Madera looked at her. "So be it… Sage." Madera was behind Mito in a heartbeat. With one seal to the back of the neck she was on the floor. Paralyzed. "Don't worry, that seal is only temporary. I need you alive and squirming for when I seal the 9 tails away." He looked over at Naruto who was still down. "Nemesis. Get over here!"

Naruto struggled to get up. He had to use his sword as a cane. He put his respirator and his mask back on. He walked slowly to be next to Madera, his old master.

"Summoning!" Madera summoned the Gedo Mazo Statue. He also did another smaller jutsu and both of Mito's hands were now held by small slabs of earth outstretched and now facing the Gedo Mazo statue.

"Now young Uzumaki… I will drain you of the Kyuubi. Oh and… it will hurt." Madera did many hand signs. "Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons!"

9 ghost like dragons danced around Mito, she struggled to get free from her bonds. The 1st dragon went into her. It exited her and it had something most frightening. It had a ghostly form, of the 9 tailed fox. Only it had one tail. However everyone was more focused on something else.

"AHHHHHH!" Mito screaming.

"You could have joined me Mito. Become my new hand. But you had to be just like all of your sister Uzumaki's! Now you will suffer slowly!"

Mito was in pain from having a piece of Kurama ripped out of her.

"Brother please!" Mito pleaded with her brother Naruto.

2

"Help me! AHHHHH!"

"Help her Naruto!" Naruto looked over past the barrier. He saw his mother make the plea. He looked back at Mito.

3

More and more pained screams were coming from her. Naruto looked back at Madera. The flashes of madness shown on his face. With a hint of dark happiness.

4

"AHHHH!" The screams stopped.

"Now young Uzumaki… you will die…" Madera said to her. Mito barley getting any strength back. Madera became more angry and restarted the jutsu.

5

"AHHHH!AHHH!"

"Help your sister Naruto! Please!"

Naruto looked back at his mother.

"Help her big brother!" Naruko also pleaded. She maybe too young to remember her older brother. But he was family above all else.

Naruto looked back at Mito, still screaming from the massive amounts of pain.

6

He looked back at Madera, he was so engrossed into his own justsu that all other things were blocked out.

Naruto looked back at Mito. Her pained screams still echoed in the air.

"AHHH!AHHH!"

7

Naruto looked back at his mother her eyes pleaded for him to save her. As well as his youngest sister and father said the same thing.

He looked at Madera and his evil face, the face he had when he was 'retraining' him to accept a different name.

He looked back at Mito, his younger twin sister.

8

"AHHH~~~!"

More pained screams, even more earth shattering than before. Naruto kept looking between his sister and master.

"BROTHER!"

The 9th dragon approached Mito.

He looked at Madera again. He took out his dagger then cut across Madera's eyes.

"AHHH!" The jutsu stopped.

Naruto did a spin and stabbed his dagger right in the back. It would be impossible for Madera to get it by himself. Naruto kicked him off the statue. He turned around and formed a Dark Rasengan in his left hand, then slammed it into the statue. Shattering it to nothing.

The 8 ghost dragons went back in Mito but put back the 8 tails of Kurama that they took. Also, the 1 tail was freed and it too went back to Gaara.

Naruto didn't let up on Madera.

"You ungrateful boy! I gave you everything!" Madera had to fight blind and without any jutsu, all he had was her pure musical strength. He punched Naruto's sword out of his hand.

"You took everything first!" Punched Madera in the face with his other hand.

"Die! Like your Uzumaki sisters!" Madera punched Naruto again to get Naruto away from him. He tried to get the dagger out of his back.

"They where your sisters too!" Naruto used a Dark Rasengan and hit Madera and he flew to the edge of the lava pit.

Naruto got near Madera ready to gave the final blow. Naruto picked up the man that took everything from him. Off to the side Mito saw her brother, not only come back to her, but fight Madera. The man that ruined their family. Madera was failing his hands all over Naruto's face mask looking for something. He found it. Naruto was about to throw the man took his life away from him.

Madera had one last card to play. He grabbed a kunai and jammed it into a box in the center of Naruto's chest.

Naruto threw him into the lave pit.

"Curse you!" Madera yelled at Naruto while he knew his doom was at hand.

When Madera landed in the lave pit massive amounts of lava was shoot up, but it was black lava and skulls were seen flying into the air. Everyone felt as if a great evil had been destroyed.

Naruto was slumped over a rock, his breathing heavy and labored. He had watched his former master fall into the lava pit. He had freed himself. He felt someone grab him from behind. It was Mito.

Mito pulled him close to her. "It's ok brother, it's ok. I'm here for you now." His breathing didn't change. She had held onto his hand. His only hand now. Hoping that he was alright.

"I… am sorry… sister… I was… too weak…" He said to her. "I… could… have… come home."

Then the rest of his family came to him even Fu. As well as the ninja leaders of the UN, although not as happy as the family. Kushina cradling his head in her arms, Mito on his left and Naruko on his right.

"My baby." Kushina cried as she rocked him.

"Brother…?" Naruko asked. He nodded weakly.

"Mito… there is something… we must do…" He said. "He me up. Please." His younger sisters and his mother helped him up. He saw his father, he gave a smile to his son. The smiled love and even a proud father look to it. "Mito… we need to create a light and dark sage Rasengan.

"And why should she!" Asked the Old Kage.

"You're an enemy of the UN army! We need to kill him for what he has done already! The lives lost here today alone." The Raikage said.

"Why Naruto?" Mito asked.

"One last thing…" He held up his hand, some dark sage power formed in his left hand.

Mito, without hesitation, put her hand over his and formed a light sage Rasengan. This got protests from the Raikage and the Tsuchikage.

The two powers combined. Then shot into the air. "It is done…" Naruto said.

"What's done?" Minato asked. He was not sure what his two kids just now.

"You'll see… soon enough." He walked slowly to his sword. The Raikage stepped on it.

"I'm not letting you get a hold of your blade Nemesis."He told him.

Naruto held out his left hand, his blade disappeared, then went into his hand. "You… can't let me…?" He was still breathing hard. "My intentions… will be known… soon enough."

"Brother we need to get you to Tsunade. You injuries will kill you." Mito said.

"Yes, we need to right now. Hinata send a messenger bird to the base, tell them to get Tsunade over here now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That… won't help…" Naruto said and Hinata stopped. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and a shock wave erupted. Sending everyone but Mito away. A new barrier around them was place.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Minato asked.

"He is still Madera's pawn. We should have killed him when we had the chance!" The Raikage said while getting up.

"Brother! The world is safe now with Madera died! What the hell are you doing!"

**(Play inFAMOUS 2 OST - Half as Long...Twice as Bright (Zeke's Death) EXTENDED VERSION)**

"No… it is not safe… there is still one more threat to this world…" He pointed to himself. "And it must be destroyed." He picked up his blade. "Just before the doctors started to imprison me in this suit of armor, Madera did one last thing to me. He carved a seal into my heart. A control seal. Its purpose… should he die I was to continue his plan… all of these years I thought I was… but now I know I wasn't… Everything I've done… all of it… was me. Now the seal is active… and his plan can still come to pass…" He raised his blade to her and Mito started to cry. "As long as I'm alive. I've got to die Mito…" He walked slowly to her. He snuffed as if he was crying. "You can call it self-defense."

Mito was crying both on the inside and out. How could she kill her brother? _'Kurama please, I'll do anything, I'll free you. Just tell me that there is something that we can do to save my brother!'_

Kurama thought about all she knew. _**'I'm sorry child… death… is your brother's only release.'**_ Kurama said those painful words.

'_No… NO!'_

Mito blocked a weak sword strike from Naruto. It was like he wasn't even trying.

'_**Vixen, in order to free your brother, you MUST kill him. It is the only way. It even pains me to say it, it is impossible to free your brother and save his life.'**_

'_I did the impossible before! I've done so many things people said were impossible! I saved kingdoms the world going on twice now! I befriended you! Nothing is impossible! There must be a way!'_ Mito got out of the way when Naruto gave a clumsy attack.

"Dammit Mito. Stop dodging and attack me!" He yelled giving another swung.

"No! I will find a way to save you!"

"Even if there was one. You have no time! By the time you've done it I would have killed so many others! You think for one moment that these people, who killed our clan to keep their power, will allow me to live. They'll unite like they did so long ago." He told her.

"I don't care if the world comes after you! I finally found you and I will NOT lose you!" Mito used her Light Flash to get away from a near fatal blow.

"Then… you leave me no choice. Dark Sage Art: Hell's Wind!" Naruto jammed his sword into the ground. A great and large seal appeared over the UN army that was still there. "That seal is over every town and city in the world Mito. In 6 minutes, if I'm not dead it'll unleash hell on earth, killing hundreds of millions if not billions of people. I am the Dark Child of Prophecy. Think of me as such." Naruto said picking up his blade.

'_**Vixen, you must kill him! There is no other way!'**_ Even as cruel as Kurama is even she wouldn't suggest a sister killing her older brother.

Mito was silent. She looked up at her brother. "My brother… I will release you!" She told him drawing her blade.

"No going back now." He said to her.

Naruto slowly walked up to her and Mito did the same. They were less than 3 feet apart.

Naruto raised up his blade… then he brought it down, cutting Mito from her right shoulder to her lower left of her body.

Mito stumbled back a few steps. Then she walked up to her brother. Raised her blade and came down, the same way he did to her.

Now it was Naruto's turn to stumble back a few steps. He walked back up to his sister. Raised his blade, and came down, cutting Mito from her left shoulder to her lower right side of her body.

Mito feel to one knee from this attack. Bleeding from her wounds on her body. He had tears in her eyes, not from the pain, but from having to do this. She walked back to her brother, raised her blade and came down the same way he did to her last time.

Naruto feel to one knee. His breathing became more vocal than ever. The way Naruto was breathing made it painful to listen to for the Uzumaki family. He got back up to his feet. He readied his blade, with his last ounce of strength, he stabbed his sister Mito in the chest, missing her heart by an inch.

Some blood leaked from Mito's mouth. The pain from the blade was nothing compared to what she needed to do. She readied her blade as well, then she stabbed her older brother, right in the heart. Knowing that would kill him. "Forgive me… my weakness is to blame."

Naruto lost all of his strength, he fell forward right into Mito's arm. His sword came out of her body and Mito pulled her blade out of his body. She was crying, he was still alive, but that would change soon.

"I'm sorry… Mito… there was… no other… way." The barrier fell and the Uzumaki family was next to him again. "I am… sorry for… all… that I've… done…" His breathing was slowing down. "It… hurts… so much…"

Kushina was hugging him from behind, crying trying to sooth his pain.

"Mito… please… take… my… mask off… I… want to see… all of you… with my… own eyes…" Naruto asked his sister.

Mito cried as she nodded. She removed his cracked face mask. It was damaged by Madera somehow. She then took off his respirator, he wasn't going to need it much longer.

Mito smiled seeing her brother again. Naruto did as well, he smiled at his family for the first time in 10 years. "Naruko… you listen to… your older sister… okay?" Naruko cried as she nodded. "Father… this wasn't… your fault, none of it… tell Rin that… as well…" Minato nodded as he to let a few tears fall from his eyes. "Mito… I never hated you… ever… I love you… my sister, never forget that… tell Fu I am sorry…" Mito nodded. Naruto looked at his mother, he hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. "Mom… I'm… scared…" He had never felt such a feeling until now.

Kushina hugged him closer to her. "It's okay my baby boy. Mama will sing you a lullaby."

**(The following is my own poem, please don't steal it )**

**(Title: ****Mother's Final lullaby****)**

With tears in my eyes I sing this song

A song that has no right or wrong

Under the darkened skies I cry

As I see the light leaves your eyes

When I first held you in my arms

I knew then that I fell for your charms

With your eyes as blue as the sea

I knew that you were the only one for me

Oh son please forgive your mother

For she could have done so much better

I feel lower then slime

As I hold you one last time

I sing this lullaby as I cry

For I can do nothing as you die

Oh gods and goddess hear this mother's plea

Please don't take my son… away… from… me

**()**

Kushina hugged him closer to her. She felt him leave her, Naruto was dead. He had closed his eyes one last time.

Many people had felt the lullaby that Kushina sang for her son. It felt like all of the sadness in the world was compressed into it.

A bright light came down from the moon. Everyone covered their eyes. When the bright light dimed down, ever saw a woman. She had one a black kimono with what looked like a wolf with ten tails. But what shocked everyone the most was this woman's eyes. It was that of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan combined.

"**He kept his word…"** The woman's powerful voice echoed across the land.

"Who are you!" Asked the Tsuchikage.

The woman looked at him. **"I would have thought that would have been obvious. I am what you human's call, the Juubi. This is my human form."** That shocked everyone. The Juubi looked at Naruto's dead body. **"He had done what my old friend the Sage of the Six Paths couldn't do child. Take some solace in that."** She said to Kushina.

"Why are you here? How did you escape the prison that the Sage of the Six Paths put you in?" Asked Mito.

"**Escaped? My dear child. I didn't escape… you and your brother set me free."**

"What!" Mito remembered the vision her brother gave her. This was the Juubi right, in the vision. Then why wasn't she trying to kill everyone and everything?

"What do you intend to do now Juubi? Kill everyone and everything in this world?" Asked the Raikage.

Although a lot of the women in the UN army wanted to laugh and rub it in the faces of all sexiest men that the Juubi was a woman.

"**Fool. You have no idea what I am do you? I am the guardian of this world."** She answered back. **"My friend, who you know as the Sage of the Six Paths, couldn't purify me when an evil man corrupted my soul. Mush like how you humans have corrupted the purpose of my children the Bijuu. You think of them as weapons. It is a wonder that Naruto wanted to save you all."** The Juubi muttered out loud.

"What do you mean save?" Mei asked.

The Juubi looked at her. Her gaze made Mei shiver at the power this woman held. **"Naruto… he saved this world… with the help of his sister Mito."** The Juubi looked at Mito and Naruto's dead body. **"You two remind me of her you know. Both of you, your love for each other is how this world should have turned out. Just like your ancestor and my friend the first Uzumaki and the Sage of the Six Paths Yue wanted."**

"Just explain how you mean that boy 'saved' us?" The Tsuchikage regretted his disrespectful words that second as he felt to the ground… hard.

"**You are as unseeing as your ancestor's foolish human. You don't see it yet?"** She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. None of them knew what she was talking about. **"Naruto, we meant when Madera faked his death. I told him my story, so he hatched a plan to free me. He swore on his life that he would free me. The plan was simple… gather my children all in one place, then use the powers of the Sage of Six Paths, or in other words, Dark Sage Arts and Light Sage Arts. But you foolish and short sighted human wouldn't allow your 'weapons' out of your site so he did the one thing he knew that would gather them to me. Became a threat."**

Kushina, who was still crying knew where this was going. Her baby did all this…

"**He became a threat to gather my children, so their power would weaken my prison. But that is not the only reason. He needed someone to became a Light Sage. But not just anyone would do. The person needed to be an Uzumaki and feel the most pain when he died. Naruto became a threat to free me. Naruto became a threat so his sister would became a Light Sage. Naruto became a threat so that the 5 great nations would unite. Naruto became a threat so that he would die. Naruto became a threat to help bring peace to this world. Naruto died… for all of you." **The Juubi laid out all of Naruto's 'real' plans. He did all this…

"He did all this… to save us…?"

"**Yes…"**

"Then please. Great Juubi. Save me son. Please. I'll give you anything you want. Name and I'll give it to you." Kushina pleaded.

The Juubi looked at Kushina. The pain of losing a child is unbearable. **"I am sorry. But not even I can breathe life into death. Nagato could because he had killed them personally and it hadn't been too long. Even if I could… would you want him to suffer for all time? His life… was nothing but suffering. Naruto became a threat so he could die… a villain so his sister could be a hero. He did all of this for all of you. He died for you."** The Juubi looked at Mito. **"Now child… it is up to you to fulfill your destiny. Your brother died so you could bring about peace to this world. I will be watching."**

The Juubi left the ninja to their grief and thoughts.

**(Mito's Epilog Mito's POV)**

In the years that followed my brother's death. I declared an end to all wars. For as long as I breath no one will war on another for any reason. And no one would wrong another, for any reason.

Both the Raikage and the Tsuchikage said I shouldn't over step my boundaries. I put an end to that right then and there. I forced both of them to retire. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter took over as 4th Tsuchikage. As for 'A'. Yugito took over as 5th Raikage. I would not allow old fools holding onto a dead past ruin this chance for peace.

They were not the only Kage changes. Gaara stepped down as Kazekage and hand over the hat to his older sister. She took it proudly. Even my dad stepped down and handed it over to mom. It was funny, in less ten years women truly ruled the world. It was ironic really.

Anyone and everyone that dared threaten this peace I killed. All of us Jinchuuriki had better lives from now one. I also told everyone that this generation of Jinchuuriki shall be the last.

Gaara married Matsuri, they had 3 kids. 2 girls and a boy. They had their hands full.

Yugito never married. But she did have a little girl soon after she became the Raikage. No one knows who the father is and she is not telling. Many believed that the little girl was my brother's. But no one would know for sure.

Yugura never took back the hat for Mizukage. Instead he became best friends with Mei and her top advisor.

Roushi made up with his father right before he died. Roushi was also proud of his daughter became the new Tsuchikage. Changes happened much faster than ever.

Han married Kurotsuchi the 5th Tsuchikage. They had 6 kids… Han's hand never fully recovered.

Utakata married his love Hotaru. They quit their old lives and settled down. As far as anyone knew they had only 1 little girl.

Fu moved in with me and my family. As Naruto gave her his necklace meaning she was now part of the family. She had a lot of fan boys but she never had a boyfriend. Nor any kids. She always said that she was taken. I could think of who.

Bee never stopped raping. No wonder he never had any kids. The world was thankful for that.

As for myself I never became Hokage. I let me little sister take over after mom had enough of it herself. I pursued a relationship with Hinata, her dad was pissed. We visited my brother's grave every day. Peace had come from his death.

Some nights I would wake up… and cry. I had killed my brother all for this world. Everything I did from then on was in my brother's name and in the name of peace.

Many years have pasted and the old world is gone. My parents gone. My little sister and all my friends even Hinata, gone. You are all I have left my little girl. My darling Naru. Named after your uncle. I tell you this so you can lead this world should it go astray. You are now 150 years of age, although you look 20. I am proud of you. Lead this world well… as my time also… has come.

**Normal POV**

Mito died in her sleep leaving her only child in charge of the world she had saved with the help of her brother.

**(Naruto's Epilog Naruto's POV)**

I watched this world as a ghost now. Everything has change. I haven't moved on. It's not like I want to anyway. After all that I've done, I'd never be allowed in heave with my family. Besides, I was still in my Darth Nemesis armor. They wouldn't want to see that anyway. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked behind me. It was Mito. Why was she here. She looked the same when we last saw each other.

"Everyone's waiting." She said to me.

She picked me up and I was amazed. I had a body. It is what I would have looked like at age 17. She dragged me to a field. There I saw both mom and my dad. Then I was tackled by a blond blur. It was Naruko.

"Hi brother. Your late."

Then I was hugged by someone else. It was Fu. She blushed then kissed me on my check.

"But why?" I asked. I didn't deserve to be here with them.

"You belong here brother… more than anyone I know."

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for you." Hinata the one of 2 people outside of my family that cared about me as well as Fu, they both dragged me to my family and their friends. I was… happy… for the first time in a long time.

**THE END**

**TT~TT**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. With this ending.**

**I cried while making that Poem Mother's Final Lullaby It was hard to write it. It is my own by the way. Made for the sole purpose of this story.**

**Challenge.**

**Infamous 2 and Naruto crossover**

**Naruto died at the age of 13 after he was executed for being the Uchiha back to them.**

**He was reborn as Cole McGrath. **

**Cole McGrath died saving the world by killing himself, the beast and all other conduits.**

**But Kami gave Cole, Nix and Kuo a second change in the Naruto.**

**But he/she sent them back as the people they were before they died in the Naruto world. **

**Cole – Naruto**

**Nix – Yugito**

**Kuo – Fu**

**Pairings Naruto/Yugito/Fu/Hinata**

**Anyone other than Sakura is fine. Sasuke must be an ass. Bashing is optional but is welcomed. **

**Starting point is 2 years after Naruto died in the land of water during the bloodline purges.**

**From there it is all you**


End file.
